Two Tickets
by mushi9
Summary: Natsu thought everything in his life was slipping from his control. That was, until fate brought him to Gray's front door, literally. He made a new friend, but he soon realized he wanted something more. He never thought Gray would reciprocate those feelings, but sometimes life has a way of surprising you. Gratsu. High School AU. Cover photo by kagomenesan.
1. Flyers

**Warning: This story is rated M for foul language, eventual sexual content, and adult situations. This story will contain M/M sex, so if you are uncomfortable with that or the other warnings, please do not continue reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful.**

 **This story might seem a little fast paced, but I hope it works out. I hope you enjoy this story. If you are not interested in gratsu, I suggest you leave now. For those who stay, please let me know what you thought. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Flyers**

 _"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Dragneel, but you're going to have to go to summer school if you want to graduate with the rest of your class."_

 _"Natsu... This... This isn't working out. I think we were better off as friends. Is that okay?"_

 _"Natsu! I'm so sorry! I left the door open and—"_

Needless to say, Natsu was having a horrible summer. Some of it was his fault, some of it wasn't.

He was lazy and decided to skate through his junior year of high school, causing him to fail a few classes. The only way for him to graduate on time was to take three summer school classes. He passed them, but it ate away at most of his break.

Not only that, his girlfriend of four months broke up with him. That one was partially both of their faults. At first he was upset, but when he thought about it, Lucy made sense. They were better off as friends before they tried dating. He was just glad they stayed friends in the end.

Those two things combined sucked, but he could handle it.

What he couldn't handle was when he came home from work and found his little sister, Wendy, crying in the living room. "Natsu! I'm so sorry! I left the door open and Happy got out! I-I tried chasing after him, but he was too fast!"

That resulted in Natsu spending the last few weeks of his summer vacation looking for his missing cat. He had Happy for over five years, and he couldn't imagine living without him. So, he spent every minute of his free time trying to find him.

He knocked on doors, hung up flyers offering a reward, and searched neighborhoods. He got chased by a few dogs when he got too close to some backyards, but he was determined to find his cat.

Nothing seemed to work though. Natsu even checked the local pounds every day, but it was fruitless. He wasn't giving up hope, but it was difficult to stay optimistic. He realized more and more that the chances of Happy magically showing up at his house were vanishing.

Still, Natsu kept going.

Happy meant the world to him, so he couldn't give up.

It was the last week before school started, and Natsu began feeling desperate. He hung up twice as many signs, called out of work for two shifts just to look for Happy, but nothing was working. He'd be lying if he said he didn't cry over it. Who could blame him? Happy was his best friend, and now he was gone!

It wasn't fair!

As much as Natsu wanted to blame Wendy, he couldn't. She didn't mean for him to escape. Happy was just a cunning feline, one that loved adventuring outside whenever the opportunity presented itself.

This was the first time he ever ran away though.

With bags under his eyes and his hair a mess, Natsu ventured into a neighborhood he hadn't searched yet. It was three miles away from his house. He didn't think Happy would travel that far, but it was worth a shot. If anything the flyers he put up might help.

Who could miss a blue cat?

Natsu walked up to the nearest telephone post with the stack of papers and a staple gun. He held up the sign, but froze when he saw a picture of a blue cat on the post.

"Happy?"

Confused for a moment, Natsu wondered, _'Have I already been to this neighborhood?'_

He shook his head. That couldn't be it. He knew for a fact he'd never been there before Happy went missing.

 _'But...'_

But that was definitely his cat in the picture, but the pose was different from the one on Natsu's flyers. With a shaky breath, Natsu read the text written over the picture.

 _ **Found cat. If this is your cat call—**_

Natsu couldn't pull his phone out fast enough. He dropped the flyers and staple gun in the process, not caring about the mess he made as he dialed those numbers.

He raised the phone to his ear, waiting as the dial tone sounded. After three rings, someone answered, causing Natsu to suck in a sharp breath.

 _"Hello?"_

"H-hi!" Natsu coughed, clearing his throat.

He was nervous, wondering if this was really the way to get his cat back. A part of him was still in disbelief that someone had found Happy and took the time to put up flyers for him. He thought for sure he'd either find Happy at the pound, or worse, on the side of the road de—

 _"Hello?"_ the person on the other end of the phone said, startling Natsu out of his thoughts. _"Who is this and why are ya calling?"_

The voice was deep, definitely belonging to a man. Natsu didn't care if it was a man, woman, or child. As long as he got Happy back safe and sound, he could be talking to a cow for all he cared!

"Hi! I'm Natsu, and I saw the flyer for the found cat. Do you really have him?"

There was a pause before the voice returned. _"How do I know it's your cat? What color was his handkerchief?"_

Natsu cocked his head, then glanced back at the flyer. There was something different between his photo and the one hanging up besides the pose. Happy wasn't wearing his signature handkerchief. Natsu's eyes drifted to the bottom of the photo, reading the words written.

 _ **Must prove it's your cat before you can have it back.**_

Natsu blinked, then rushed out as if his life depended on it, "Green! It's green with little blue fishes on the edges!"

 _"Oh..."_ The man sounded startled. _"Okay. Yeah I have your cat. Thing is a real pain in the ass. When can you come get him?"_

Natsu ignored the rude comment in favor of saying, "Now! I can come now!"

 _"Great. I'll text you the address. I'm assuming this is a cell phone?"_

"It is," Natsu nodded even though the guy couldn't see him.

 _"Cool. See you soon."_ With that, the man hung up.

Once Natsu got the text with the address, he grabbed his discarded flyers and staple gun in a hurry. He started running after he put the address into his GPS, racing as fast as he could to get to the house where his beloved cat was at.

The house ended up being four blocks away. Natsu dropped his supplies on the porch before knocking on the door, sweat dripping down his forehead. His heart pumped erratically as he waited for someone to answer the door.

Running hadn't worn him out, but the anticipation of seeing Happy again sure did a number on his body. He nearly gasped when the door opened, revealing a man holding a little blue cat, green handkerchief around his neck.

"Happy!"

Natsu was too excited, he barely thought his actions through as he grabbed the man. He wrapped him and his cat in a warm hug, snuggling his face against Happy's blue fur. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much mister!"

"Geez!" the man shouted before trying to take a step back. "Could you let go?!"

Natsu pulled back, a deep flush surfacing on his face when he realized how rude he was being. He wasn't exactly the best at judging personal space, but he guessed hugging a stranger probably crossed a few lines.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy you have Happy and—" Natsu sputtered for a few seconds as he took in the guy's appearance. "Wh-why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

Natsu took a step back, raising a brow at the odd man. _'Didn't he remember I was coming by? Why wouldn't he get dressed?'_

The man looked down, groaning when he saw he was topless. "Damn it. I was just wearing one."

As the man looked around the entrance of his house for the article of clothing, Natsu took a moment to really look at the guy. Judging from the phone conversation, he guessed the male was a man, but after seeing him in person, he didn't look that much older than himself, and Natsu was seventeen.

Natsu wouldn't admit it out loud, but the guy's features were actually pretty cool. He had raven black hair, but the sun shining on it made it look dark blue, just like his icy eyes. His skin was pale, looking drastically different from Natsu's complexion.

Natsu didn't exactly love how he looked, but he was used to it. With pink hair and green eyes, he was definitely unique. He only knew a few people with pink hair, but they were all girls. His skin was naturally tan, but spending most of his free time outdoors caused his flesh to look sun-kissed.

The guy holding Happy waved a hand in front of Natsu. "Umm? Are you okay?"

Natsu shook his head, bringing him out of his daze. He sometimes had a problem with zoning out. It was probably a reason he didn't do so well in some classes.

"I'm fine! Thank you again for finding Happy for me." Natsu reached in his back pocket, pulling out a worn wallet. He took out two hundred dollar bills before holding it out to the young man. "Here."

The guy stared at the money for a moment before shaking his head. "I didn't do it for the reward. Honestly I didn't even know there was one."

Natsu frowned as his gaze fell to Happy, who was still in the young man's arms. "But... I don't know how else to repay you?"

The guy raised a brow before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. He wasn't _that_ bad, I guess." As he spoke, he stroked Happy's back. The cat purred loudly, snuggling closer to the man's bare chest.

Natsu felt a hint of jealousy spike in his heart. He should be the only one Happy snuggled with!

"Well... Can I at least get your name?" Natsu asked, eyes not leaving Happy. He wanted to grab his cat, but he knew that might be rude when he already violated this guy's personal space.

The young man raised a brow before shrugging. "I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu," he introduced himself, holding out a hand. "Natsu Dragneel."

When Gray went to shake his hand, Natsu acted fast. He put the money in Gray's hands before trying to grab Happy. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as quick as he needed to be.

Gray took a step back, clutching Happy tightly to his chest while holding out the money. "You're leaving with both the cat and money or neither. Your choice."

Natsu clenched his teeth as his frustration kicked in. He thought he was being sneaky, but his plan backfired. He just wanted to thank the guy for finding his cat. He didn't think it would be so difficult getting someone to accept his money.

"Fine," Natsu groused, holding out his hand. "I choose both."

Gray nodded before handing back the money, then reluctantly wrapped both hands around Happy. He lifted him up, peering in his black eyes. "Well, it was fun."

Gray looked upset as he handed Happy over to Natsu, as if the task weighted heavily on his heart. "Next time make sure you don't lose him."

Natsu's eye twitched, but he chose not to say anything on the matter. He was just happy to have Happy back safe and sound. He cuddled the little feline close to his chest, rubbing his face against the top of Happy's head for a few seconds. He really missed his best friend.

Natsu still felt bad he couldn't repay the guy for taking his cat in. He knew the feeling would nag at him until he figured something out. "Hey," Natsu started once he saw Gray try to close his front door. He didn't want things to end like that.

"What?"

Natsu caught him off guard with his request. "Have dinner with me!"

Gray's eyes widened, a soft blush gracing his cheeks. "Huh?"

Natsu nodded, hoping he came up with a good compromise. Who could say no to a free meal? "I gotta do something for you! Let me at least buy dinner for you!"

A flash of realization flashed through Gray's eyes. "O-oh." As quickly as it appeared, his blush was gone. "I don't know..."

"Please!" Natsu was ready to beg. He didn't like owing people things or favors, so he liked repaying them back immediately. "We can go anywhere you wanna go! Please? I gotta thank you for finding Happy!"

Gray sighed, running a hand through his dark locks. "Fine. I guess that works." As he started closing the door, he said, "Meet me at Lamia Scale at say... six?"

Natsu couldn't nod fast enough. "I'll be there! Thank you again!"

"Uh huh," Gray muttered before closing the door, effectively ending their conversation.

Natsu stared at the door for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Happy. He gave the feline a hug, once again rubbing his face against Happy's fur. "I missed you so much!"

Happy let out a soft meow before closing his eyes. The little guy looked tired and ready to sleep. Struggling to carry his flyers, staple gun, and cat, Natsu made his way back home, thankful one of his family was going to feel whole again.

* * *

Natsu surprised Wendy when he charged into the house, a bright grin on his face. "Wendy! Guess who's home?!"

A little girl with long blue hair came around the corner, her jaw dropping when she saw Happy in Natsu's arms. He thought she would smile, but her eyes lined with tears as she fell to her knees.

"Wendy?" Natsu dropped his supplies next to the front door before stepping closer to his sister. He bent down, rubbing a hand on her back while his other hand held Happy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... s-so... h-happy," she cried, her tears spilling from her eyes. She held out her hands, sobbing when Natsu gave her Happy. "I'm sorry h-he escaped! I w-won't d-do that again!"

Natsu smiled softly, moving to sit down next to his sister. "It's okay. See, Happy's just fine! Don't beat yourself up!"

After taking another good look at Happy, Natsu realized just how true his words were. Happy looked not only well-groomed, but well-fed too. He really did need to thank that guy for taking care of him.

"We'll just need to keep a better eye on him in the future," Natsu said, gently petting Happy's head while Wendy nodded. "Don't worry so much about it. Everything's fine now."

* * *

Natsu arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes before he was supposed to. He felt a little anxious, but he didn't let it bother him. He never had dinner with a stranger before, but he wanted to do it if it meant repaying the guy who helped Happy.

He checked his phone absentmindedly as he waited outside. He sat on a wooden bench, waiting for his dinner guest to arrive. He wanted to send a text letting Gray know he was there, but he didn't in case that would annoy him.

It didn't matter in the end. Right at six, a car pulled up to the space in front of the bench Natsu sat at. He looked up, seeing Gray step out of the driver's side door. He couldn't help but think maybe he was wrong with guessing Gray was around his age. Only a few teenagers his age had their own vehicles.

Gray walked up to Natsu, tugging on the collar of his shirt while avoiding Natsu's gaze. "Hey."

"Hi!" Natsu stood up, giving Gray a sheepish grin. "Glad you decided to come. I kinda thought you'd bail on me."

Gray allowed himself a small chuckle. "And what was the plan if I did that?"

Natsu shrugged as he thought about it. "I dunno, maybe come back to your house and fight you until you took my money."

Gray barely got the chance to raise a brow before he felt himself being jerked to the side. Natsu already grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the front of the restaurant.

"Let's go!"

Gray looked down at where Natsu held onto him. His hand was abnormally warm, but Gray usually thought everyone felt warm since his body was naturally colder than most. He ignored the way his heart stuttered wildly in his chest as Natsu dragged him into the building.

Once inside, Natsu let go. He didn't want to risk Gray leaving, figuring if he got him inside he was in the clear. Natsu walked up to the host, smiling as he said, "Table for two."

"Right this way," the man behind the podium nodded before leading Natsu and Gray to a table towards the back of the restaurant. He handed them their menus, saying their waiter would be out shortly. "Enjoy your meal."

As the host walked off, Natsu looked around them. He hadn't been to Lamia Scale in a while. The last time he went to eat there was his birthday two years ago. They served a lot of healthier meals, but Natsu preferred whatever tasted best, whether it was healthy or not.

"Order whatever you want," Natsu said as he flipped through the menu. He didn't want Gray to hold back.

"Okay..." Gray slowly grabbed the menu, looking over each page as he casually stole a few glances at Natsu. He wasn't exactly sure why Natsu was so insistent on taking him out to dinner just because he found his cat, but he was trying to go with it.

The only problem was Gray couldn't seem to get over the fact that Natsu was a very handsome guy. From his exotic pink hair to his gorgeous green eyes, Gray didn't know what to think of him. He decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being seeing as he didn't want to make a fool out of himself if he was reading into things.

If this was only a repayment of debt, Gray could live with that.

"Have you ever been here before?" Natsu asked, eyes skimming the menu. He tried deciding between the fish fillet or the chicken breast. He really wished the place served steak, but Gray chose the restaurant, so he would deal with it.

Gray shook his head, keeping his eyes on the menu. "No, but my brother works here. Figured I'd give it a shot."

"Your brother works here?" Natsu looked up and around, glancing between customers and waiters. "Does he work tonight?"

"Nope. That's the only reason I said this place." Gray chuckled a bit. "I would hate to come here when he was working. He'd probably find some way to fuck with the food."

Natsu found himself grinning at Gray's laugh. He enjoyed himself better when the people he was around were in a good mood. "Is that so? Well then I'm glad he's not here."

Gray saw Natsu's sharp canine teeth, causing his throat to temporarily dry up. "Y-yeah..." Without realizing it, Gray's hands went to fumble with his shirt. He undid a few buttons before Natsu raised a brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Gray looked where Natsu was pointing, seeing he was stripping again. "Shit, not again." He fixed his shirt in a hurry before he could cause a scene. He couldn't count how many places he got kicked out of for his weird habit.

"Anyways..." Natsu trailed off. Just as he was about to ask Gray a question, their waitress came up.

"Good evening boys. What can I start you off to drink?" She pulled out a small notepad, smiling at Natsu as she waited for him to order.

Natsu motioned for Gray to go first. He nodded before saying, "Just water, but with a lot of ice."

Natsu's brow arched, but he didn't say anything. When the waitress looked at him, he said, "I'll just take a root beer."

"Sounds good, Cutie," the waitress jotted down their drinks before asking if they were ready to order their food.

Natsu looked to Gray, wondering why he lost his smile. "I'm ready, you?"

Gray nodded as he looked down at the menu, his icy blue eyes a little duller. "Yeah."

* * *

Between bites of his grilled chicken breast, Natsu talked with Gray. He found out quickly that Gray had two siblings, an older brother and an older sister. He also found out Gray was seventeen just like himself, and he was about to be a senior at Magnolia High too.

They compared schedules, seeing they would have a few classes together like 'Gym', 'Business & Computers', and 'English IV'. Natsu already wanted to get to know Gray better, but he calmed down a bit after finding out they would be seeing a bit of each other anyway. There was no rush.

"So you just moved here?" Natsu asked before taking a gulp of his drink. He never seemed to run out of his root beer since the waitress made a point to fill it every other time she passed the table.

Natsu wished he could pretend he was oblivious to the whole thing, but he caught on rather quickly that the waitress was flirting with him. He ignored it for the most part, figuring her behavior was an attempt to get a better tip.

He didn't bother looking into any hidden meaning behind her random winks and the way she - _not so casually_ \- brushed her hand against his arm while refilling his last glass.

"Yup," Gray nodded as he stabbed a piece of broccoli on his plate. If he had known Lamia Scale was a healthy restaurant he would have suggested somewhere else. He guessed it was his fault for not asking Lyon, his older brother, when he mentioned he got a job there.

Gray told him about his hometown. It was up north in the mountains. Natsu said he hadn't been, but Gray assured him he wasn't missing out on anything. "There's a lot of snow. That's basically all we're known for. As far as I can remember it's never been sunny."

"Is that why you're so pale?" Natsu asked, pointing to Gray's arm.

He narrowed his eyes, thinking Natsu was insulting him. "Yeah, so?"

"So nothing," Natsu said, shaking his head. "I was just wondering. It's always sunny here. I thought you might be a recluse or something. Maybe you can get a tan before school starts?"

"Doubt it."

School started in a few days, and Gray didn't see himself spending that time sun bathing. He still had to go supply shopping and finish unpacking his room. He got a little distracted when he first moved into the house since a certain blue cat came to his house.

Natsu shrugged before taking another bite of his chicken. He spoke with his mouth full, not caring much about manners. "I'm probably gonna go tanning tomorrow. You can join if you wanna."

"Why would I do that?" Gray asked, his voice sounding disinterested, but he would be lying if he said the offer wasn't tempting. Judging by the way Natsu's shirt fit him, he guessed there were some muscles hidden underneath. He found himself looking at his toned arms a few times too, but he kept scolding himself for it. _'This isn't a date. It's just him saying thanks.'_

"I dunno. It gets kinda boring just sitting outside by myself." Natsu laughed, "I mean, I'll have Happy, but he's gonna be on a lease the whole time. Can't have him running off again."

The blush that threatened to surface on Gray's cheeks vanished in an instant at the mention of Natsu's cat. It reminded him once again why they were having dinner.

"I might go, but only to hang out with Happy."

Natsu's grin spread. "I never asked, how'd you find him? Thanks again, by the way."

"Yeah, no problem." Gray sighed, idly twirling his straw in his glass of iced water before telling the story. "We were moving in. I went to grab another box and there was this cat on the porch."

Gray chuckled at the memory. "I tried to shoo it off, but it wouldn't budge. When I tried to ignore him, he started following me around."

That got Natsu laughing. He could imagine Happy being a stubborn cat. He was just like his owner.

Gray tapped a finger to the straw, remembering how soft Happy's fur felt the first time he pet him. "After we got done moving all our stuff inside, the cat still wouldn't stop following me. I took him to every house in the neighborhood to see if he belonged to anyone, but no one would claim him. I thought if I hung up a few posters someone was sure to call, but for a while no one did."

Natsu's smile turned sheepish. "Sorry about that. I actually live like three or so miles from you. I really didn't think he'd get that far."

"Well, I kinda wish you woulda called me sooner." Gray flushed a little, swallowing thickly before adding, "Your cat's pretty spoiled."

Natsu didn't have to ask what he meant. He already knew Happy was picky. He would only eat certain things, sleep in certain places, and be friendly towards certain people. He guessed Gray had to find all that out the hard way.

"He wouldn't eat regular cat food. I had to go buy cans of tuna. Real tuna! He didn't even like the artificial kind!"

Natsu laughed, holding his stomach as he grinned. "Yeah, that's Happy for ya!"

"I'm just glad he liked the litter box and bed I got him," Gray sighed. "Although, I guess he didn't like the first litter I bought him. I had to go get that expensive stuff. Why is your cat so spoiled?"

Natsu ignored that question, focusing on the other things Gray said. "Were... were you gonna keep him?" Why else would Gray go through all the trouble of buying Happy pet supplies. He could have turned Happy over to the pound if he didn't want him around.

Gray scratched the side of his face before his hands went to his lap. He started unbuttoning the top button when he realized what he was doing. With his hands laying flat on the table, Gray tried to relax. "Well, if no one claimed him after another week or so, yeah. I was gonna keep him. He's not that bad, I guess. We even had some bonding moments."

Natsu saw Gray smile, a faraway look in his eyes. He guessed he was thinking about those moments, and for some reason, Natsu wanted to know them. "Like what?"

"Well, he liked laying on my lap while I played video games."

Natsu leaned in a bit, his attention fully on Gray. "He does that for me too. What kinda games do you play?"

Gray eased into the new topic. He told Natsu about the current game he was playing, as well as the other types of games he enjoyed. He found out they shared a lot of things in common, both loving action games with a long story mode.

They still occasionally picked at their food, but their attention stayed on the conversation. It turned out they shared a few interests, both loving to run and work out. The wildest thing for Natsu was when he found out Gray was adopted.

"I'm adopted too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu pulled out his phone, scrolling through his gallery until he found a picture of his entire family. "That's my mom and dad." He pointed to the two adults in the photo. "This is my little sister Wendy, and this is my older brother Zeref. He's my only living relative." His finger tapped on the young man with jet black hair.

"He doesn't look like you," Gray said, his eyes flitting to the small boy in the picture. It was easy enough to tell that was Natsu. He was the only one there with pink hair.

Natsu nodded as he put his phone away. "We get that a lot. I have a picture somewhere of my real parents. I guess my dad had pink hair too and my mom had black hair."

"Can I ask what happened to them?" Gray knew it was a risk asking, but he was curious. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"It's okay." Natsu's smile faded just a bit as he said, "They died in a house fire when I was younger."

Before Gray could say he was sorry to hear that, Natsu cut him off. "I was only two when it happened, so I don't remember them."

Gray still felt the need to tell Natsu he was sorry for the loss, but the words died in his throat as soon as Natsu asked, "What about your family?"

Gray told his own story, but he rushed through it as quickly as he could. "My parents were killed by a drunk driver. I stayed in foster care for a while until Ur adopted me. She already had a daughter, but she took me and this other boy, Lyon, in too. He's _technically_ older than me, but only by a few months."

"That's cool," Natsu said with a grin. He was already perking back up. "I think adoption is really awesome! I wanna adopt a kid when I get older."

"You do?" Gray blinked, a little surprised. He hadn't even thought about which college he wanted to apply to yet Natsu was already thinking of children. "That's pretty cool."

Natsu opened his mouth, but he stopped when he saw the waitress come by with the check. "Any to go boxes today?" she asked, eyes lingering on Natsu's for a moment before looking at Gray.

Natsu looked down at his food, surprised he hadn't eaten every last bite. The conversation with Gray seemed to absorb all his attention. He forgot they were even at a restaurant. "Uh, no thanks. Gray?"

"I'm good."

"Well, here's your check. Take all the time you need." She set the slip down just as her hand landed on Natsu's shoulder. He didn't jerk away, causing a knot to form in Gray's stomach.

She set a separate check down beside Gray, but he didn't seem to notice. He was dealing with the slight sting in his chest. It wouldn't be the first time he was disappointed after finding out a guy he could see himself liking was straight, and for all he knew, it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't anyone's fault, just a part of life Gray dealt with.

Natsu nodded politely to the waitress. He waited until she left before snatching both checks. Gray protested, but Natsu shot the idea of Gray paying for himself down. "I invited you out to dinner. It's only right that I pay."

Natsu realized he should have told the waitress the checks would be together, but it didn't make that much of a difference to him. He pulled out enough money to cover the bills and leave a decent tip before chugging the rest of his drink.

"Ready to go?"

Gray suppressed a sigh. "Yup." He went to stand and leave, but his feet froze as soon as he saw the words written in pink pen on Natsu's bill.

 _ **Call me?**_

Written next to that was a little heart with her phone number, but that wasn't what caught Gray's attention.

Under her little message, Natsu wrote his own.

 **Sorry, not interested.**

Gray blinked a few times, sure he was missing something before Natsu snapped him back to reality.

"Are you coming?" He tugged on Gray's arm as he jerked his head towards the exit.

"Uh y-yeah," Gray stuttered, feeling his throat closing up. "C-coming..."

He wished his cheeks didn't warm up from Natsu's grasp. It was only the first day of meeting him and already he had touched him more than Gray was used to. He didn't exactly understand if Natsu knew what he was doing to him, but a small part of him hoped he wouldn't stop.

Once they made it outside, Natsu took a deep breath. "I'm gonna miss when summer ends. I think it's the best time of the year. You?"

Gray furrowed his brows a bit, wondering how Natsu went from rejecting that waitress to talking about the seasons so quickly. "I think I like winter better... This heat makes me a little dizzy."

"Ah, that makes sense." Natsu nodded when he remembered Gray was used to the snow. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

Gray cocked his head, not sure where Natsu was going with that. "Not really? I guess video games or unpacking?"

"Cool." Natsu's green eyes seemed to brighten. "You wanna keep hanging out? I heard that new movie about the Devil slayer is out. It seems good. You wanna go?"

"A-are you sure?" Gray couldn't help but think, _'Dinner and a movie? Was I wrong about him?'_

"Why not? You seem like a fun guy. I mean if you'd rather unpack that's fine. Just thought it'd be cool to hang out a bit." Natsu snickered to himself. "Plus, between you and me, I could go for a good bag of popcorn or some nachos. That chicken didn't have much flavor. I thought using that hot sauce would help, but it was pretty gross."

Gray found himself laughing. "Yeah, my food wasn't much better."

"So how about it?" Natsu asked, grinning as he waited. He finally let go of Gray's arm, not noticing the way he blushed in response.

"Umm, sure?"

"Awesome!" Natsu threw a fist in the air. "I'm all fired up now!"

Gray let out a soft chuckle at Natsu's energy. He seemed to have too much of it. "Where's the theater?"

Natsu stopped cheering for a moment to tell Gray how to get there. Gray asked why didn't he just drive with him, but Natsu hesitated before agreeing. "I uh, I get car sick..."

"Oh. Can you ride with me without puking at least?"

Natsu nodded as he walked over to the passenger side of Gray's car. "I can try."

On the way to the theater, Natsu tried explaining that he took the bus to the restaurant. He tried avoiding vehicles if at all possible, but Lamia Scale was too far away from his house.

Natsu felt beads of sweat drip down his forehead as he stayed hunched over. He could get through the car ride, but the powerful urge to vomit stayed present.

Once they got to the parking lot of the theater, Natsu opened the door. He fell out of the car as if he were a big ball of slime. He rolled once, landing on his back so he could stare at the sky. It was getting a little dark, but there was still plenty of time to hang out before he had to be back home.

Gray went around the other side of the car to see Natsu heavily breathing on the concrete. "Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Will... be..." he managed to say. It always took him a moment to collect himself before he was okay to walk again.

Gray gave him time to recover, not wanting to rush him. When Natsu finally stood up on his own two legs, he flashed Gray a smile. "Okay! Let's go!"

The two males walked to the theater. It wasn't very busy since it was a Wednesday, but they didn't mind. It actually made the experience better because they didn't have to wait in extremely long lines.

After Natsu purchased their tickets - _much to Gray's dissatisfaction_ , they went to get food. While they waited for the elderly couple ahead of them to order, Gray decided to ask Natsu what was on his mind.

"So... Did you not like her?"

Natsu raised a brow, tearing his eyes away from the candy display. "Her? Who?"

Gray shoved his hands in his pocket so he couldn't accidentally strip. "The waitress... You two seemed to be getting along." That was a stretch. The waitress flirted with Natsu while he sort of accepted it. Not once did Natsu try to flirt back, even though he had several opportunities to do so.

"Oh her?" Natsu shrugged. "I don't know her. Why would I want to date someone I don't know?"

Gray felt his shoulders sag a little. "Huh..." He hadn't expected that answer. He thought maybe Natsu would say she wasn't his type, or he was already in a relationship, but he didn't date people he didn't know?

"I guess that makes sense..."

Natsu grinned, thinking that part of the conversation was over. He was about to ask Gray if he wanted to get some drinks, but Gray was already talking again.

"So how long do you have to know a person before you consider dating them?" Gray tried to act indifferent, thankful Natsu couldn't see the way his stomach twisted with built up anxiety.

Natsu tapped his chin. "I'm not sure. I mean I've only dating one person before, and I knew her since middle school."

Gray resisted every urge in his body to say _"Her?"_ He already suspected it, so he didn't know why he was so surprised. Still, he found himself asking, "So you like girls?" He wondered if that sounded as lame as it felt. He wanted to take it back in an instant, but he could already see Natsu cocking his head as he formed a response.

Natsu didn't really understand the question. He hadn't thought much to it since every guy he knew liked females. That was normal, right? "Well... Yeah. Don't you?"

Gray felt his heart drop, but he swallowed back the pain. He knew it was idiotic to assume Natsu's kindness was some sort of way to get closer to Gray. He said so himself, dinner was just to repay him for taking care of Happy, and Natsu was only hanging out with him afterwards because he seemed like a 'fun guy'.

It was as black and white as it could get.

Then, why did Gray feel so upset?

"Umm..." Gray debated telling Natsu the truth. It would probably be better to tell Natsu he was gay. Then Natsu could make the decision to continue hanging out with Gray or not.

Or...

"Y-yeah, sure..."

Or he could lie to save face, even though it hurt worse than the unintentional rejection. He felt sick lying, but he had already said it. It seemed stupid to take it back now.

Natsu nodded as he turned back to the concession stands. They were up next. Natsu ordered two sodas for them, as well as a large bag of popcorn and the biggest container of nachos they served. He made sure to get a few jalapenos on the side so he could satisfy his love for spicy food.

After paying for their food, Natsu ushered Gray to the hall where the movies were playing. He didn't notice the way Gray's eyes stayed trained on the floor, or the fact that he struggled to keep himself from undressing due to his stress.

They went to the correct theater, then found some seats directly in the middle. It allowed them to see the entire screen without being too far back. Natsu handed Gray his drink, then offered him some popcorn as the trailers started playing.

After a minute, Natsu leaned over, whispering directly into Gray's ear. He didn't see the way Gray tensed as his hot breath fanned over his skin. "It's awesome we got here just in time."

As he started to pull back, he saw the panicked look in Gray's eyes. His own eyes widened, realizing his mistake. "Shit! Am I doing it again?"

"Shhhh!" someone in the back shushed, causing Natsu to mutter an apology.

He lowered his voice before explaining. "Sometimes I don't realize when I get in people's space. Have I been making you uncomfortable?"

Natsu thought back to all the times he grabbed Gray's arm or wrist to drag him along, or even the hug he imposed on Gray when they first met. "I'm really sorry. I'll try to be better."

Swallowing his pride, Gray said, "No, it's fine. I-I don't mind."

Natsu grinned. He was about to yell again, but he caught himself, settling for a loud whisper. "Great!"

It took him a moment, but Gray finally relaxed. A few things started making sense in his head, the main one being Natsu's touches. The guy just had boundary issues. He could put up with that.

Gray realized Natsu's behavior also explained why he wasn't bothered when that girl was touching him at the restaurant. Natsu apparently didn't have a problem with physical contact. Gray would be sure not to take advantage of that since he was already wrapping his mind around the idea of Natsu being straight.

Gray was already used to the disappointment that came from finding out someone he found attractive wasn't interested in guys. He would do what he always did, suppress his feelings before they grew too strong in favor of a simple friendship.

Natsu did seem like a good guy to hang out with, even if he was a little odd at times.

"Want some nachos?" Natsu whispered, making sure to keep a gap between his lips and Gray's ear this time.

Gray smiled, already liking the idea of a friendship with Natsu. "Sure." He grabbed one, popping it in his mouth before turning his attention back to the screen.

The day wasn't quite going how Gray imagined. He planned on spending his time lounging around on the couch, hanging out with Happy - _who he secretly named 'Snowball' despite the cat being mostly blue_ , but this wasn't bad at all. Sure he was out a cat, but he gained a new friend.

Natsu was a bit more excited by how the day turned out. He got Happy back, and he made a new friend. He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the seat in front of him since no one sat there. "Hey Gray," he started, gaining said boy's attention. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

Gray nodded, grabbing a handful of popcorn before shoving them into his mouth. Just like Natsu did earlier, he spoke with his mouth full. "No problem, any time."

He didn't realize Natsu would definitely take him up on that offer.

* * *

 **Up next, Chapter Two: The party**

 **Let me know what you thought of this story!** **One of my favorite tropes is mutual pining, so we'll see that next chapter. :)**

* * *

 **I hope I haven't offended anyone with this chapter. The way I'm writing it is somewhat based on how I grew up. As a kid I assumed I was straight by default. It wasn't until late elementary school/early middle school I started to wonder why I was feeling a certain way towards girls as well. In this story, Natsu was like me. He just assumes he's straight because that's what he's been led to believe, so when he starts getting feelings for Gray (as seen in the next chapter) he starts to question himself. I know I was confused for a few years before I found out it was okay to like boys and girls.**


	2. The party

**Chapter Two: The party**

Natsu had no idea how close he was going to get with Gray when he first met him. It wasn't until school started when he really noticed it. Not only did they have three classes together, but they also shared a meal period. It was a great thing for Natsu seeing as his other friends were on 'Block A' lunch while he had 'Block B'.

After the first awkward day of school, Natsu and Gray agreed they could eat with each other. Despite growing up in Magnolia and attending the high school for three years before, Natsu didn't know a lot of the students well enough to hang out with them. He usually stuck with his small group of friends, but he didn't have that option this year.

At least he now had a friend he could spend time with.

He found out quickly hanging out with Gray was pretty fun. They would often have little competitions to pass the time. It was childish, but neither Natsu or Gray minded. The only ones who seemed upset by it were their teachers, but the males always laughed it off in the end.

Since Natsu didn't know anyone besides Gray at lunch, he didn't mind when Gray's brother joined them. His name was Lyon, and he was - _in Natsu's opinion_ \- a bit annoying. Still, he put up with the boy for Gray's benefit. Even when they bickered at each other, Natsu could tell Gray felt more comfortable with the other male around.

The first month of school passed by quickly, much to Natsu's surprise. He wished that was the only surprise he received, but that wasn't likely once Gray introduced his newest friend to their small group at lunch.

"Guys, this is Juvia."

Natsu looked up from his burger, a smile on his face as he greeted the girl. He already knew her since she was friends with Lucy and Erza, but he never talked to her one on one before. "Sup?"

Lyon greeted her with a soft kiss to her hand, welcoming her to sit with them until the end of time. Natsu raised a brow at that, but once again kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset Gray, at least not like that. He preferred messing with the boy in other ways.

They often involved seeing who was better at something, which Natsu always gloated when he won. Of course, Gray wasn't much better when he came out victorious, but that was just another thing the two had in common.

Lunch carried on like normal for the most part. The only difference was Gray spent most of his time talking to Juvia, but that was only because she never seemed to run out of topics to discuss.

That little routine continued for the rest of the week. Natsu felt a little left out during lunch, but he pushed that feeling aside. Gray and Juvia seemed to be hitting it off, and Lyon... Well, Natsu didn't really know what was going on with that boy. He seemed smitten over Juvia, but the girl didn't give him the time of day.

Her attention stayed on Gray, which for some odd reason, made Natsu's eye twitch occasionally, wishing Gray would talk to him as much as he used to.

That Friday during lunch, Natsu noticed Juvia was being a little more forward with Gray than she had been Monday. She spent most of the time holding onto his arm or casually touching the side of her head to his shoulder.

Natsu said nothing, not wanting to intrude in case Gray was into Juvia romantically. So far, Gray hadn't said anything about having a crush on someone, but he hoped whatever happened to Gray would be in his benefit. Natsu liked seeing his friends happy.

When the bell rung, Natsu cleared off his trash and threw away his tray. He was tempted to leave by himself, but he shared his next class, _English IV_ , with Gray and wanted to walk with him. He turned back, seeing Gray and Juvia were now standing up by the table. Lyon was nowhere in sight.

From that distance, Natsu couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see Juvia was saying something. Gray lowered his head, then cupped the back of his neck. He said something back to Juvia that caused her to jolt. Natsu cocked a brow as he started walking over to see what was going on, even if a part of him knew it wasn't his business.

His plan was to keep a gap between him and the two teens to give them some privacy, but that changed once Natsu noticed Gray was fiddling with his belt buckle, trying to take it off.

Not wanting Gray to strip in the middle of the cafeteria, Natsu rushed to his side and grabbed his arm. He figured the bright red blush that immediately coated Gray's cheeks was from his embarrassment from almost stripping, so he ignored it.

"It was nice seein' ya Juvia, but me and Gray gotta run," Natsu quickly said before pulling Gray away. He vaguely heard the girl say something back, but they were already too far away to hear it.

Once they were walking down the hall, Natsu looked up at Gray, his curiosity burning. "What was that about?"

Over the past month, Natsu and Gray got to know each other better. He found out Gray had a stripping habit he shared with his adoptive brother. When Lyon got angry, he tore off his clothes, but Gray had a different trigger.

His was anxiety or stress.

Whenever the boy started feeling uncomfortable, he would shed his clothing, more often than not without even realizing it was happening. Natsu kept a close eye on him after that, not wanting him to embarrass himself by accidentally flashing their fellow students.

Gray took a deep breath before jerking his arm. Natsu released it instantly, muttering an apology for violating his personal space again. He really had to work on his problem.

"It's fine," Gray mumbled, hands digging into his pockets to avoid the chance to strip. He'd been doing pretty well in school so far. Only twice he took off his shirt during class, but luckily Natsu was there to catch him both times.

Gray wanted to snort. It wasn't exactly 'lucky' that Natsu was there since Natsu was the cause of his anxiety most days. Between his casual touches and that toothy grin he loved to flash, Gray was having issues with his stuttering heart. He couldn't seem to keep the damn thing under control when he was around Natsu.

He thought it would be easy to suppress his feelings, but he found out it was harder to do every passing day. The closer they got, the more he found things he liked about the boy. He knew he could end it by avoiding him, but Gray didn't want to stay away. He enjoyed his friendship with Natsu, even if a part of him yearned for something more.

"Why were you anxious?" Natsu asked as he walked alongside Gray.

Gray wondered if he could get away with changing the subject. Perhaps he could ask Natsu if he studied for the test they were about to take when class started, but he knew that wouldn't work.

Sighing, Gray ran a hand through his raven locks. His fingers curled until his hand turned into a fist, but he kept it by his side so Natsu couldn't see. He spoke, his voice as strained as his jaw. "Juvia asked me out."

The corner of Natsu's lips quirked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Natsu's smile spread as he patted Gray on the back, hand lingering for a few extra seconds before dropping. He was happy his friend got a date, even if he knew that meant he might not get to talk to him as much if things progressed between them. "That's great! When's the big date?"

Gray set him straight immediately, not wanting to drag it out. "I said no."

"Oh." Natsu's smile faded as he took in Gray's features. His dark eyes looked as if they could pierce through ice. Not only that, but his jaw was clenched so hard Natsu was surprised he didn't break his teeth. "Why not?"

Gray wanted to say the obvious, that he wasn't into girls, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Natsu. He couldn't count how many people stopped hanging out with him after he came out. He didn't want the same to happen with Natsu, even if that meant he had to hide a part of himself.

He knew in his heart it was stupid to lie about his sexuality, but his past experiences left him with little choices. He couldn't go through that again... Not with Natsu at least. He was already a valuable friend.

Gray turned his gaze back to Natsu, realizing he hadn't answered yet. "She... she wasn't my type." That was as honest as he was willing to be. It would have to do.

Natsu blinked three times before saying, "I didn't know you had a type. So what kind of girl do you like?"

Gray had to dig his nails into his palm to keep himself from groaning. "I don't know..." Before Natsu could say anything else, Gray added, "But I know I don't like Juvia. Not like _that_ anyways."

Natsu relaxed at that answer. "So you turned her down?" When Gray nodded, Natsu sighed. "That's probably for the best. I think it's horrible when someone leads someone on if they're not interested. Kinda wastes everyone's time."

"You're telling me," Gray muttered under his breath, but Natsu easily heard him with his sharp hearing.

"Telling you what?" Natsu asked.

His expression showed he really didn't know what Gray meant, so Gray shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Let's just get to class."

Gray thought he was going to get some attitude from Natsu for being vague, but the boy surprised him when he beamed up at Gray. It caused his chest to tighten, aching because he knew his feelings would never be returned. It wasn't Natsu's fault. He didn't know he was leading Gray on. If anything, it was Gray's fault for not saying something earlier.

Maybe then Natsu would change his behavior around him so he knew clearly he didn't want anything more than friendship. It would be for the best since Gray couldn't seem to shake off the crush he had for his friend.

* * *

With sweat dripping down his body, Natsu undressed so he could take a shower. He was in his last class for the day, _gym_. The class ran laps around the football field for the past thirty minutes, so Natsu was feeling a bit more pumped than usual. He loved running, especially when there were people to race.

"Almost beat me," Gray teased as he went to his locker. He pulled out his towel and body wash before yanking his soaked shirt off. He came in second place for their fake contest, making Natsu third.

The winner of the class was a guy named Jet, but no one could beat him. He simply ran too fast.

"I'll get you next time!" Natsu was confident he could win, he just needed to work a little harder. Gray was taller, his legs longer than Natsu's. He just had to take bigger strides to keep up with Gray, then hopefully he could beat him. Natsu didn't let it get him down since he was always up for a challenge!

"Sure, sure," Gray laughed as he wrapped the towel around his nude body before heading to the showers. "See ya later."

"Hey, wait!" Natsu reached out, but stopped himself from grabbing Gray's arm. It felt a little different trying to touch Gray when he knew he was essentially naked. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? After school?"

Gray raised a brow at the question. He hadn't expected that. He held Natsu's gaze, trying to ignore how low the towel wrapped around Natsu's hips rested. If he allowed himself a glance, he would see the pink happy trail leading down into the towel. "R-really?"

A soft smile graced Natsu's lips. "Well, yeah. It's been a while since we hung out outside of school. I thought it could be fun playing video games together. Or we could do something else?"

Natsu got lonely after school when he had the evenings off work. His friends were usually busy, so he only saw them before school and on the weekends. He considered asking Gray to hang out a few times before, but he didn't want to invade his personal time away from school. He decided to finally ask him, just in case Gray was interested in the idea.

Gray hesitated as he tried to calm down his racing heart. _'Natsu wants to hang out with me?'_ The words seemed foreign. They hadn't spent time together away from school since the first day they met. Honestly, Gray thought that would be the only time, but he couldn't deny how often he wished he could see Natsu outside of school.

"Y-your house or mine?" He cleared his throat with a cough, hoping that would fix the tightness he felt.

"Either," Natsu said with a shrug. "But if you come to my house you can see Happy again. I know he misses ya."

Gray smiled at the idea of seeing Happy. He really did grow close to that little feline while he was a runaway.

"You know," Gray started, nodding his head as he gazed at Natsu's deep green eyes. "That sounds good. Yeah, let's hang out."

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned, closing his locker before taking a step forward. "Hey, bet I can shower faster than you."

Gray chuckled as he turned around, running despite the sign that clearly stated it wasn't allowed. "You're on!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Natsu noticed something odd happening to him. It started out small, easily ignored for the time being. He didn't think it was a problem until he realized he was spending more time than not thinking about it.

Or more importantly...

 _Him._

Lately, Natsu couldn't seem to get Gray out of his head. At first he thought it was just the joy of having a new friend, but then that feeling began to warp. Natsu found himself sad when Gray couldn't hang out with him. He found himself annoyed when Gray stopped talking to him so he could talk to someone else.

Natsu tried to pretend he was just being childish. Gray was a new shiny toy and he didn't want to share him with anyone else, but that excuse only got him so far.

Natsu knew something was up with him when he felt his heart ache at the idea of Gray flirting with a girl. He didn't understand why he felt so... betrayed? It wasn't like Gray wasn't allowed to date. It was ludicrous to think otherwise.

However, that didn't stop Natsu from feeling a spark of jealousy he had never felt before when he saw a girl in Gray's embrace in the hallway one day.

Natsu was on his way to class when he saw it, Gray with his arms wrapped tightly around her while her head rested against the boy's chest. Natsu immediately felt a tightening in his chest and a twist in his stomach. Something about seeing Gray like that didn't sit well with Natsu, but he didn't know why.

What was more alarming for Natsu was the relief that flooded him when Gray said he had to comfort one of his friends because her boyfriend just dumped her. Natsu had stupidly asked Gray if he was interested in the girl, to which Gray responded like he always did. "She's not my type."

Natsu surprised himself with how quickly he accepted that answer. Before he would have asked more questions, but now he realized he didn't want to know the answer.

For some reason, the thought of Gray with a girl upset Natsu.

No, if he was being honest with himself that wasn't it. The thought of Gray being with anyone else upset Natsu, but he couldn't for the life of him understand it.

Natsu racked his brain for answers, but the only one he found didn't make sense to him. He couldn't... There was just no way...

"I... I can't like him..." Natsu whispered as he got dressed for tonight. He wrapped his white scaled scarf around his neck twice before sitting down on his bed, hunching over to rest his face in his palms.

"I don't like him... I don't..." The more Natsu said it, the less he believed himself. It was stupid for him to think he had feelings for Gray. They were just friends. More importantly, they were both guys! The idea of liking another guy seemed crazy to Natsu, but he couldn't deny the physical reactions he had when Gray was near.

Sweaty palms, racing heart, dry mouth, stuttering, _blushing_... Natsu was really losing it.

"You just don't want to share your friend... That's all this is." Natsu knew that wasn't a total lie. The thought of sharing Gray angered him enough to feel fire burning through his veins. Still, he couldn't figure out a logical reason for the feelings that surfaced when he thought about Gray.

He knew it got worse when they started hanging out after school. If he wasn't at Gray's house, Gray was at his house. It became a routine of sorts, one that neither of them seemed to mind. Natsu only worked two nights a week, so it gave them plenty of time to spend together.

Natsu chuckled a little as he thought about yesterday evening. They were playing video games in his room when Happy went to cuddle on Gray's lap. Natsu got jealous and grabbed his cat away from Gray, only to have the boy to try to get Happy back.

It caused the two of them to roll around on his floor, wrestling for the right to hold Happy. He wasn't even sure who won since they both ended up compromising, sitting with their thighs pressed together so Happy could stretch over both of their laps.

Natsu flushed at that memory, along with all the others when he thought about touching Gray. He knew the right thing for him to do was to stop touching Gray once he started getting these feelings, but he couldn't help himself.

He wanted to grab Gray's hand, so he settled for his wrist.

He wanted to press a hand to Gray's arm, so he settled for a simple fist bump to the shoulder.

He wanted... he wanted a hug, but he didn't know how to initiate that without seeming strange. For that he settled with starting a play fight with Gray, taking advantage of each time he held him down. It was the closest thing Natsu was going to get to intimacy with Gray, and he knew that.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Natsu groaned, falling backwards on his mattress, barely missing Happy who was curled up on his blanket.

He knew Gray didn't like him like that, but still... He couldn't help but wish Gray did. Then again, that would probably complicate things. He didn't know anyone who was attracted to the same sex, so he didn't exactly know how difficult it would be coming out.

"What the fuck am I saying?" Natsu rolled over, face buried in his pillow as he let out a long groan. He refused to believe he was gay. _'I dated Lucy! I can't be gay!'_

A thought crossed Natsu's mind, but he didn't know if it helped or hindered him. _'Maybe I'm bi?'_ It would explain why he felt attraction towards Lucy before, and felt that way about Gray now.

That was probably the most bizarre part to Natsu out of everything. Slowly, he started noticing Gray's features in a new light. It started with those dark eyes. He felt himself shivering a little when Gray's icy stare landed on him. He noticed himself trying to get Gray's attention just so he could make eye contact with the boy.

The next thing Natsu noticed was his strong jaw. That had been weird all on its own. One day Natsu wasn't thinking any differently, the next he was wondering what it would feel like to grab Gray's chin and pull him in for a—

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled into his pillow, startling Happy. His face burned hot from his wild imagination. He could actually picture himself leaning in, loosening his lips before he—

"Gah!" Natsu lifted himself up, pink locks messier now that he rolled around on his bed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He pressed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat out of control. "Is this what he's doing to me?"

As scary as those feelings were, he had to admit they were a little thrilling. He felt alive when he was with Gray, even when they did mundane things like homework or played video games.

He always enjoyed his time spent with Gray, no matter what.

"This is way over my head," Natsu sighed. He didn't know how long he could keep himself from freaking out.

He had only known Gray for a little over two months now. Was that really enough time to change his sexuality? Once again, Natsu flushed. He pressed his warm hands to his face, surprised when he felt the heat in his cheeks. He usually never felt hot to himself, but somehow Gray had that effect on him.

Natsu jolted when he felt his butt vibrate. He pulled out his phone, heart slamming against his chest when he saw Gray's picture on his caller ID. It was one he took of Gray holding Happy, faces side by side as he gave a cheesy grin.

At first Natsu thought the photo was funny, but now he found it endearing.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu answered the phone. "Yeah?"

 _"Hey, you ready?"_ Judging by the sound of wind in the background, Natsu guessed Gray was driving.

"I-I'm ready," he stammered, feeling like an idiot. Who in their right mind developed feelings for their friend? He should have learned the first time not to mix friendship with romance. He knew it was his own fault for not dating anyone unless he got to know them first. He got asked out plenty of times, but he rejected them all because he didn't know any of them on a personal level.

Well... At least he knew Gray pretty well. They talked a lot despite their random bickering and their fake fights. He learned a lot about Gray over the past two months, and vise versa. For some reason, he found himself being an open book for Gray, free to be read any which way.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he shivered. He really had to find a way to get Gray out of his head.

He wanted to laugh at the irony. Instead of getting away from Gray, he was about to go to a party with him. It was at Sherry's house, a girl from their school. Since it was the weekend before Halloween, the party was themed.

Natsu felt underdressed, but he didn't really care. He didn't want to get all dressed up if there wasn't candy involved. He was promised beer, but that didn't appeal to Natsu.

 _"Cool,"_ Gray's smooth voice came over the line, making Natsu's heart beat that much faster. _"I'm pulling up right now. Meet me outside?"_

"Y-yup!" Natsu hurried up and hung up the phone, his palms already clammy from his growing anxiety.

Natsu walked through his house, feet growing heavy with every step. He managed to make it out the front door and to the side of Gray's car, but he stopped before grabbing the handle.

 _'This is stupid,'_ he thought, yanking the door open. _'It's just Gray. There's no reason to be nervous!'_

He climbed into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. Natsu took a quick breath before looking over, chest tightening when he finally saw Gray.

He hadn't dressed up either, but that didn't stop him from looking handsome. He wore a solid black shirt with a white coat, the collar sticking up to give him a mysterious vibe.

Natsu's eyes trailed down, seeing the loose jeans Gray wore. He looked over his own outfit, feeling more underdressed. He chose to wear a plain red shirt with white shorts. Despite the weather growing colder every day, Natsu opted for summer clothing. His body was naturally hotter than most, so the cold didn't bother him.

Gray said nothing as he threw the car in reverse, barely pressing on the gas pedal before Natsu hunched over. His face no longer held a blush, colored a light blue instead. He really hated vehicles.

Gray played music during the drive to drown out the sound of Natsu groaning. He knew it helped take Natsu's mind off the car ride, even if the fix was only temporary. He tried getting Natsu to take some medication, but the boy refused, saying his body could handle whatever a vehicle threw at him.

Apparently, he hadn't accounted for slight bumps in the road. Those certainly caught him off guard and made him press a hand to his stomach.

As Gray parked on the side of the street, he lowered the volume to his stereo. "We're here."

Natsu nodded, opening the door before falling out. By now, Gray had gotten used to that reaction, so he didn't pay him much mind. He waited for Natsu to recover, knowing the boy would need a few minutes to himself.

He used that time to think about those past few weeks.

Over that time, Gray managed to keep his feelings under control. Even better, he felt like he was finally able to get over the crush he felt for Natsu all together. Of course, that optimism went out the door when Natsu would casually touch him, bringing him back to square one.

He hated it, but that was the price he paid to keep his friendship intact. Natsu was worth the slight self-loathing. He just wished the boy could return his feelings. It would make things a lot easier, but Gray knew better.

He couldn't force someone to like him. That wasn't how healthy relationships worked. Natsu was straight, and Gray respected that, even if deep down he wished things were different.

Natsu and Gray went to Sherry's house once Natsu recovered. The first thing they saw when they entered was a beer pong table in the living room. They stepped around the people playing so they could make their way through the house.

They found themselves in the kitchen after a few minutes. Beer was being served, but Gray refused to drink. It wasn't because he was underage, most of the other people at the party also being under twenty-one. He didn't want to drink since he was the driver. Natsu didn't bother with drinking either, focusing on the pizza boxes instead.

Both boys ate a few slices before walking through the house again. People were everywhere, dancing along with the loud music and cheering whenever something 'interesting' happened.

Natsu felt like their standards for 'interesting' lowered since he saw a group cheer when a guy chugged a beer. Natsu didn't think it was that impressive, but he didn't comment. He didn't like ruining people's fun.

Natsu grabbed onto Gray's arm, jerking him towards the den when he saw some of his friends. "This way!" Natsu hoped no one saw his flushed cheeks, and Gray pretended like the physical contact didn't make his chest tighten.

Lucy looked up from the coffee table just in time to catch a glimpse of those deep green eyes. "Hey Natsu!" She waved him and Gray over to the table. Chairs were pulled up around the table, an empty beer bottle resting on the wooden surface.

Lucy was dressed as a sexy kitten, little cat ears on her head with the tip of her nose painted black. "Do you two want to play?"

"Play what?" Natsu asked, looking at the different people sitting around the table. He recognized them all, but he was only close friends with a few. There was Lucy, Erza, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Lyon, and Juvia.

He noticed a few of them were dressed up. Loke was a lion, Erza was a samurai, Gajeel was a welder, Levy was a sexy librarian, and Lyon was Jack Frost. The only reason Natsu recognized Lyon's costume was because he mentioned it days before, otherwise Natsu would be lost.

"Spin the bottle!" Loke cheered, further contributing to Natsu's theory that alcohol dulled people's brains.

Natsu stole a glance at Gray, seeing he was already looking at him. He let out a nervous chuckle, hoping Gray couldn't sense his fear. "What do you think?"

Gray shrugged, looking completely nonchalant. It almost pissed Natsu off how easygoing he seemed. Didn't Gray know he was barely keeping himself together?

"Sure, why not."

And that was how they agreed to play spin the bottle. The rules were quickly explained to them, but it was easy enough to figure out. Whoever spun the bottle had kiss the person it pointed to, then that person had to spin it and so on and so forth.

Once Natsu and Gray nodded, the game continued. Apparently the last person to get kissed was Levy, because she spun the bottle next. It pointed to Lucy, causing both girls to stand up before lip locking over the table.

Natsu's eyes widened when he realized they weren't talking about a simple peck on the lips. He could tell they were making out, heavily by the look of it. Thinking about it, Natsu guessed it made sense. He could smell the overpowering smell of beer around him. His friends swayed, all clearly a little tipsy if not drunk. He wondered briefly if it was a bad idea to play this game with intoxicated people, but he didn't get a chance to ask before the game went on.

Lucy spun the bottle, giggling when it landed on Cana. Since the two sat next to each other, they leaned over to kiss, Cana digging her hand in Lucy's hair to pull her closer.

Natsu felt a little relieved when he felt himself getting turned on. That had to mean something! He couldn't be gay if he was getting hard while watching two girls make out. It further confirmed his bi theory, but he still didn't know what to make of his feelings for Gray. He hadn't felt that way about another guy before in his entire life, so he didn't know what to compare it to.

Once the kiss ended, Cana spun the bottle. It landed on Erza, causing them to stand up and kiss. Natsu wondered why it seemed like only girls were kissing girls. There were now five guys and five girls. The odds of three girls in a row seemed unlikely.

After two more turns Natsu was convinced the game was rigged somehow. Erza landed on Juvia, then Juvia landed on Lucy.

"Why do I keep getting picked?" Lucy asked, trying to sound like she was complaining, but it was obvious she didn't mind as she pressed her lips to Juvia's.

Lucy spun again, finally landing on a boy. Her and Loke stood up, barely keeping their hands to themselves as they kissed. Natsu suspected Lucy had a crush on Loke, but he never said anything in the past. He wondered if that was a reason they ended up breaking up, but he didn't see any point in drudging up the past.

Lucy looked happy, and that made Natsu happy.

Natsu zoned out after a bit, playing with his phone as he waited for something exciting to happen. Watching his friends kiss each other was amusing at first, but he grew bored of it fast.

When he looked over at Gray, he felt like he thought so too. His eyes were trained on the table, but the lack of light in those dark blue eyes let him know he wasn't really looking at it. If anything, he was zoning out just like Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu glanced up, seeing Lucy was standing. His eyes fell to the table, seeing the bottle was pointed at him. "Oh..." For a while he thought it wasn't going to land on him.

He hesitated before standing up, not noticing the way Gray started to stare. Gray's eyes tore away from the two teens just as they leaned in, not wanting to see them kiss.

Natsu felt a little weird when Lucy pressed her lips against his. Despite it being familiar, it was nothing like how it felt when they were dating. Instead of feeling fire course through his body like last time, he felt... well, _nothing_. There was no spark, no feelings to fuel the kiss into anything more.

The kiss lasted less than ten seconds, but it was enough for Natsu to know in his heart his feelings for Lucy were really gone. She was still an amazing friend, and he would love her forever, but not in a romantic way. He wouldn't go as far as to call her like a sister to him, but he felt comfortable calling her one of his best friends.

Natsu sat down, stealing a peek at Gray. The boy glared down at the table as if he had a personal vendetta against it. Natsu wanted to ask what was wrong, but he got interrupted when Gajeel said he had to spin the bottle.

Natsu sighed, realizing he would have to wait until later to talk to Gray. He grabbed the bottle, giving it a light spin before sitting back. He really didn't care who it landed on, as long as he could end it quickly and go back to what he was trying to do.

However, those plans came to an abrupt halt just as the bottle stopped spinning. Natsu stared at it with wide eyes, seeing it was pointed at the seat next to him. The person sitting there was none other than the guy who unknowingly put Natsu through a good deal of confusion. It was someone he met recently, someone he couldn't stop thinking about. It was—

Natsu's lips parted as his name slipped out.

"Gray?"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think? I appreciate reviews and feedback! It helps me know what I'm doing well in and what needs more improvement. Please consider telling me your thoughts on this chapter and/or the story so far?**

 **Up next, Chapter Three: Facing his feelings**

 **Oh, and I have another story called "Various GRATSU One-Shots" if you want to check that out? :)**

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm thankful for your support! Special shout out to those who commented last time: _An Amber Pen, mdelpin, and Fairytailanna_! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Two people I knew 'came out' in middle school. One of them was a friend, the other was a boy I knew of but wasn't really friends with. The girl came out as bi, he came out as gay. They lost a lot of their friends after that. It was the main reason I decided to keep my mouth shut when it came to myself. I was scared I would too lose my friends if I told them I was bi. One thing I remember so clearly was one of the girl's old friends said, "She was probably thinking about dating me the whole time."**

 **I remember thinking that wasn't how it worked. Just because someone can feel attraction towards the same sex didn't mean they were automatically attracted to everyone of that sex. The way I wrote Gray was based on what I saw. I imagine Gray lost some of his friends by telling them he was gay, so he doesn't want to do the same with Natsu and lose his friendship. (Not that Natsu would actually leave if I was writing this story differently, but it's still Gray's fear)**


	3. Facing his feelings

**Chapter Three: Facing his feelings**

Natsu swore the air in his lungs vanished when he saw those dark blue eyes staring back at him. His heart nearly beat out of his chest as his fingers dug into his thighs.

Was he supposed to do it?

Was he supposed to kiss Gray?

The bottle said so, but was he ready? Would Gray even let him? Surely he knew the chances of landing on a guy were high too? Maybe he wouldn't care?

It was just a kiss after all.

Natsu's heart dropped at that thought. No, maybe for anyone else it would be just a kiss, but Natsu knew he wouldn't see it like that. At least not with Gray.

His hands started shaking as the nervousness set in. He could tell Gray was anxious too from the way he kept grabbing at the zipper of his jacket before letting go. He wanted to strip, meaning he was worried as well.

Natsu finally tore his gaze away from Gray's as he looked around at his friends. Everyone snickered and smiled, waiting for the show. Cana even yelled something that sounded like 'hurry up', but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't sure he could even hear in that moment, his blood roaring in his ears.

Natsu looked back at Gray, hesitating before asking, "C-can I?"

Gray's eyes widened at the question, his body jolting an inch back. Natsu felt a pang in his chest. That looked like rejection to him. He already knew Gray wouldn't like him as more than a friend, but confirming it hurt a lot worse than he thought it would.

"Come on!" Lucy called out, arm around Cana's shoulder. "We had to kiss other girls! It's about time two guys got picked!"

Cana and Erza cheered with her while Levy buried her face in her palms, fingers slightly parted so she could still get a small peek.

Natsu's stomach twisted painfully. He felt like throwing up. Deep down he knew he wanted to kiss Gray. He thought about it on more than one occasion during the last few weeks. He just never thought the opportunity would present itself.

He also didn't expect Gray to look so disgusted by the idea. Natsu could see a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead despite the temperature of the room being neutral. There was no reason to sweat unless he was nervous.

"Fuck," Natsu muttered, heart pounding wildly as he gave into his desires. "Let's just get this over with!"

He tried to convince himself he was just doing it for everyone else, but he couldn't deny how thrilled he felt when he cupped Gray's neck, leaning in to press his warm lips against his.

Gray nearly gasped once their lips touched. Of all the times he thought about how kissing Natsu would go, at a party surrounded by drunk people never made the list. He wished he could say it was a good kiss, but he couldn't tell since it was over before it really began.

Natsu reeled back, scowling at his friends as his face turned a bright shade of red, similar to Erza's hair. "There! Ya happy?"

"Not even!" Lucy shook her head. "You guys didn't even use tongue! Try again!"

Cana took a swig from her flask before grinning like a fool. "We'll tell ya when you can stop. Go on!"

Natsu thought he solved his problem, but he ended up only making it worse. He didn't think he could handle kissing Gray again without going crazy. He swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't like making this into some sort of game.

He turned back to Gray slowly, now wishing he was a little drunk. At least then he didn't have to worry so much about how to kiss. He didn't want Gray to realize he had feelings for him, but he also wanted to enjoy the kiss. It was a dilemma he couldn't handle.

Keeping his shaky hands pressed firmly against his thighs, Natsu leaned in. He saw Gray hesitate, but he ended up leaning the rest of the way in to close the gap. This time when their lips touched, Natsu didn't try to hurry it.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose before tilting his head, his lips sliding against Gray's. He could smell Gray's body wash, something minty and fresh. It made his heart flip and his stomach flutter. With everything to lose, Natsu parted his mouth.

His tongue came out, slowly dragging along Gray's bottom lip before poking at the seams. His pulse raced in anticipation, wondering what Gray would do.

Gray finally opened his mouth, eyes shut as well as he waited for something to happen. He didn't want to scare Natsu after all, even if he felt a little fear in his heart.

Realizing that he was going to have to take the lead, Natsu pushed his tongue into Gray's mouth. Once it slid across Gray's wet muscle, Natsu shuddered. Despite Natsu being the only one doing anything, he couldn't deny the spark of satisfaction that came with kissing the person he liked.

After a few seconds of playing with his vapid tongue, Gray started responding. Natsu let out a groan when Gray shoved his tongue into his mouth, swiping around as if he wanted to taste every bit he could reach. Natsu only helped him, tilting his head more so they could deepen the kiss.

Feeling Gray respond let Natsu's heart calm down a bit. He knew deep down Gray was playing along with the silly game, but he didn't care. He savored that tongue, the feeling of his cool fingers now caressing his cheek, and his surprisingly warm lips sliding against his.

The longer they kissed, the more Natsu forgot about the outside world. All he could think about was Gray and that delicious mouth of his. Natsu grew bold, teeth skimming over Gray's bottom lip before giving it a rough tug.

He grunted in response, sending fire through Natsu's veins, straight down to his crotch. He shifted his legs to get more comfortable as he daringly ran a hand through Gray's raven locks. Just as he suspected, they were soft, similar to his lips.

They pulled away slightly so they could catch their breaths. Natsu gasped for air, feeling his lungs burn from denying them oxygen for so long. Once he got enough, he looked back at Gray.

Gray was staring right at him, dark eyes glossy and lips swollen. He looked so kissable, Natsu couldn't help when he leaned in an inch and—

"Wow!" Cana's voice jolted Natsu back into reality. Suddenly, he was made very aware they weren't alone, surrounded by multiple people.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, chest rising and falling rapidly. His hands still shook, but instead of feeling nervous, Natsu only felt excitement. He desperately wanted to do it again, but he knew his time was up.

His turn was over, and so was the kiss.

Natsu took a shaky breath as he leaned back into his seat, head spinning and heart pounding. He couldn't even imagine how flushed his face looked. His whole body felt like it was consumed by fire.

Cana wiggled in her seat, clenching her thighs. "That was hot!"

Lucy blushed while Erza said, "It really was."

Natsu kept his eyes trained on his knees, refusing to look at any of them. He especially couldn't look at Gray, wondering what he must think of him. Did he know about his feelings now? Was that kiss enough to tell?

He worried Gray was just playing along, giving their friends a show to remember, but... _'But what if it was real for him too?'_ Natsu didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Gray really kissing him back made his heart soar and his face burn, but in the best ways.

However, all that came crashing down as soon as someone said, "Okay Gray, it's your turn to spin the bottle."

That was when Natsu stood up, his legs feeling a little weak as he stumbled away. "I need some fresh air."

He heard a few whines, but he couldn't stay. He didn't want to see Gray kiss anyone else. He nearly lost it when he saw Gray hugging a girl. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw Gray lip locking with someone, especially right after he had kissed him. It would just remind him that this meant nothing to Gray.

He didn't want to feel that pain.

The cold October air felt great on Natsu's heated skin. He went to the backyard, surprised when he found it empty. He guessed no one else wanted to deal with the chilly weather, but in that moment, Natsu welcomed it.

He walked over to a group of trees, deciding it was as good a place as any to lean against. He made sure to stay out of view of everyone else, facing the large wooden fence that gave Sherry's backyard some much need privacy.

Once he realized he was truly alone, Natsu sighed. He had no idea what came over him in there. He thought it would be safe if he held back in the kiss, which he did to an extent, but he wanted to keep it more reserved than that.

If he was really kissing Gray, well, it would have been a bit more noisy, he was sure of that.

Natsu paused before sliding a hand down his stomach, already knowing what he would find, but he needed to make sure. The closer he reached, the more he struggled for air. His hand pressed against his crotch, feeling the large bulge hidden inside his shorts.

He was hard, and that posed a problem.

Natsu tried to think about unsexy things to get his cock to calm down, but his mind kept drifting back to Gray and those tender lips. He wanted so badly to bite them again, to roll the bottom one between his teeth until Gray grunted.

Natsu's cock surged as he remembered that noise. It was probably the sexiest thing he heard in his entire life, and that was just a grunt! He couldn't imagine how turned on he'd be if Gray moaned his name.

He mentally scowled himself for that one. Gray wasn't gay, so he shouldn't be thinking about him like that. Hell, Natsu didn't even know if he was into guys. He never felt this way about another guy before, only Gray.

Was he gay?

Bi?

Pan?

Hell, he didn't even know what that last one really meant. Putting a label on it only made him more confused. For the longest time he thought people were either straight or gay, and he assumed for most of his life he was straight. He still struggled to wrap his mind around the possibility of liking a guy.

But, but he did. He really liked Gray. Everything from that deep laugh to his sharp mind, Natsu liked all of it. Sure they butted heads every now and then, but Natsu loved that. He loved getting into little arguments with Gray. He loved challenging him with competitions. He simply loved how they tried to make each other better, even if most of the time it looked like they were tying to make the other lose.

Natsu pulled at his hair. He had no idea what he was supposed to think or do. Until he met Gray he thought everything was black and white, but now...

He allowed himself a snort, thinking it was painfully ironic that now he was seeing things as _gray_.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked into his palms. He really wished things were easier, but at the same time he didn't want anything to change with Gray. _'I... I actually really like him... just the way he is...'_

If there was only one thing he could change about Gray, he would make it so he actually had a chance with the boy. Knowing he didn't, well... It just broke his heart. He knew he couldn't blame Gray though. It wasn't his fault Natsu fell for him.

"This is stupid," Natsu growled as he turned, kicking the tree as if it were the source of his dismay. He was about to kick it again, but a deep laugh froze him in place.

"What'd the tree do to you?"

Natsu didn't have to look up to see who it was. He heard that laugh enough to know it belonged to the guy who he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Gray," he whispered, finally looking up to meet his dark eyes.

Natsu dropped his gaze a second later. He couldn't face him, not after how he lost control in there. He just hoped they would be able to salvage their friendship. He didn't want to, no, he _couldn't_ lose Gray.

"So..." Natsu brushed the bottom of his shoe against the grass. He wanted to ask who Gray ended up kissing after he left, but he couldn't form the words. "It's getting cold outside..."

That was only slightly true to Natsu. Even in a shirt and shorts, the air felt decent to him. He wondered how Gray felt since he grew up in snow. Did he find this weather cold or normal?

"Really?" Gray asked, giving him a pointed look. "You wanna talk about the weather?" That was one of the worst forms of small talk, especially for two friends.

 _'Two friends who just kissed.'_ Gray blushed just thinking about it. To him, the kiss was great, but he feared Natsu didn't think the same. He rushed out right afterwards. Gray was almost scared to go after him.

"Look," Gray started, fingers fiddling with his belt. He kept half his attention on his hands while the other half focused on Natsu. "About what happened in there—"

Natsu raised a hand up to cut him off. "You don't have to say it."

"I really think I should." Gray felt his throat locking up, but he forced himself to talk. He wanted to clear the air as quickly as possible so they could go back to normal. He didn't want Natsu to avoid him all because of a kiss, especially one brought on by a silly game and peer pressure.

After taking another deep breath, Gray muttered, "I'm sorry."

Natsu jolted, eyes snapping to his friend. " _You're_ sorry?" He wanted to scoff. "I should be the one apologizing to you! It was my fault you got picked!"

"Well," Gray trailed off, trying to figure out how to word what he was thinking. "You clearly didn't want to do it. I'm sorry you landed on me."

Natsu shook his head, chest tightening in pain as he sighed. He didn't want Gray to apologize for getting 'picked'. Even if Gray didn't want the kiss to happen, Natsu couldn't bring himself to regret it. "It's okay. It—" He cut himself off, worried saying what was on his mind would only make things worse.

He noticed Gray cock his head, waiting for him to continue. Swallowing what little courage he had left, Natsu said, "Don't think I'm weird or anything... But... I—" He realized with every word he spoke how difficult it was to admit the truth. "I... I actually kinda... l-liked... the kiss."

By the end of it, Natsu was no longer looking at Gray, instead settling for staring at the grass. He already felt embarrassed. He didn't need to see Gray's disgust or shock from hearing how Natsu felt.

Gray wore a stunned expression, but it wasn't from anything negative. In fact, he felt the smallest bit of relief wash over him. He hadn't expected that at all. "Really?"

Natsu hesitated before giving a soft nod, still refusing to look at Gray. He curled his hands into fists, waiting for an insult or maybe even a punch to the face.

Gray's face flushed when he realized the kiss inside was real, or at least real enough to make Natsu enjoy it. He knew it certainly made him happy. Gray opened his mouth, knowing he was probably crossing a line when he asked, "Do... do you like guys?"

Natsu shook his head immediately. Gray didn't think a simple action could hurt so much, but it did. He rubbed over his heart, but it did nothing to relieve the pain. "Oh."

Natsu didn't hear him, his mind racing as he thought about the past few weeks. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he started liking Gray as more than a friend, but he knew for a fact Gray was the first guy he developed feelings for.

That had to mean something.

He didn't like guys, but he liked Gray.

"It doesn't make any sense," Natsu mumbled, turning to lean against the tree. He kept his eyes away from Gray, too afraid to face him. "I... I don't really know anymore."

Gray's hand stopped moving. "What do you mean?"

Natsu groaned, wishing he was better with words. He was better expressing himself with actions. He didn't exactly know how to say he only had romantic feelings for one guy, which happened to be the one standing beside him. Realizing he was going to have to say something, Natsu confessed something that had been on his mind recently.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" Natsu asked, still hesitant to say it in front of someone. He could barely admit it to himself.

Gray nodded, not that Natsu could see. "I promise."

"I think I might be," he gulped, nervous and scared to admit it, "bi?"

Silence fell between them, neither saying anything for a while, both lost in their own minds. Gray already knew he had feelings for Natsu. He knew that after the first day he met him. Natsu was charming in his own way.

Sure he was a little dorky and hot-headed, but Gray found those traits endearing. Natsu was nice, helpful, and funny as hell. It didn't hurt that Natsu was also smoking hot, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. He'd sooner sew up his mouth before letting that slip.

Gray was in the middle of thinking about Natsu's smile when a voice startled him. He looked up, seeing Natsu was finally looking at him again. "Huh?" He tried putting his hands in his jacket pocket, but he realized at some point in time he had stripped out of the clothing. At least he was still clad in his shirt and pants.

Gray saw Natsu's Adam's apple bob before he opened his mouth to repeat his question. "I-I said, wh-what'd you think of the... the k-kiss?"

Once again, the air around them was silent. Gray didn't know what to say. He could be honest and say that was one of the best kisses he had in his entire life, but that posed too many risks. He could flat out lie, but that was cruel. Natsu seemed to be trying to say what he was feeling, even if most of it sent Gray mixed messages.

"I..." Gray paused, swallowing hard to collect himself. "I liked it... too."

Unable to stop himself, Natsu asked, "Are you gay?"

Gray recoiled, caught off guard from the quick question. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hoped Natsu couldn't see the slight quivering of his bottom lip as he slowly nodded, letting him know his sexual orientation without using any words.

Natsu's eyes widened, honestly surprised to hear that news. He thought for sure Gray was straight, but...

 _'But this changes things.'_

"How long?" Natsu asked, voice clipped despite his efforts to keep calm. He wasn't angry, but the shock of it kept him from expressing his relief. Before he thought he never had a chance with Gray, but now the possibility was there.

He had a real chance to be with Gray, and that thought alone terrified Natsu down to his very core. Things were different when he knew nothing would happen. He could just deal with his feelings and try to move on, but now— He didn't think he could even attempt that without first seeing if Gray felt anything towards him in return. The anticipation threatened to burn him alive.

Gray seemed hesitant to answer, but he eventually said, "I've known for a while."

"Do—" Natsu stopped himself. There was no way he could outright ask Gray if he liked him. Not only was it probably rude, but it was cocky as hell. He didn't assume Gray liked him just because he was gay, but he didn't know how to ask without it sounding like he did.

"Do y-you like... anyone?"

Gray blinked a few times. He thought Natsu was going to react like some of his old friends did in the past. Once they found out Gray liked guys, they left. They didn't care if it affected them or not, they wanted nothing to do with him.

He didn't want to, but he was prepared to let Natsu go if he felt the same way. So to see Natsu asking follow-up questions threw him for a loop. His throat felt dry and his hands shook in his pockets, but he managed to say, "Yes."

It was Natsu's turn to shake. He'd been terrified of these feelings. All of this was new to him, and he didn't know how to handle it. To see Gray admitting he was gay, well, it gave Natsu the sense of hope that it was okay to tell Gray what he was thinking.

Natsu knew his face was a dark scarlet shade, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth to say what could possibly break their friendship.

"What if—" Natsu dragged his palm against his face, wondering why this was so difficult. How hard was it to tell someone he liked them? He wondered if maybe it had something to do with Gray being a guy.

 _'Idiot, that's exactly why.'_ He hated admitting it to himself, but it was true. Asking Lucy out hadn't been nearly as tough. Sure he was a little nervous, but with Gray he was down right scared. The thought of rejection from Gray was almost enough to keep him from talking.

"What if... I..." He tried again, hoping his fear wouldn't shut him down. Rejection was a possibility, but the idea of Gray saying yes was something Natsu knew he wasn't prepared for either. What if Gray said he did like him? Were they supposed to date? He didn't know the first thing about dating a guy.

 _'Is it any different than dating a girl?'_ Natsu had no answers. None of his friends were gay, and he never asked anyone who was how it was dating someone of the same sex. He supposed he could look it up, but now seemed like the worst time to jump on his phone to do a quick Google search.

Apparently, Gray got impatient with waiting for Natsu and asked, "What if what?"

Natsu nearly jumped from hearing that deep voice. How many times had he heard it before he realized he didn't want to stop hearing it? He remembered being in their computer class not too long ago. Gray hadn't said much yet, so Natsu found himself striking up conversations just so he could listen to his voice.

He really had it bad for Gray, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"What if I was..." Natsu's hands balled into fists as he forced out the rest. "...g-gay... D-do you th-think you'd like," he swallowed thickly, "m-me?"

Natsu had no idea where that horrible stutter came from. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had choked up that bad. He wished he could just get a grip with his thoughts and feelings. Ever since he started hanging out with Gray more he lost nearly all control.

Gray dropped his shoulders, unsure if he heard Natsu correctly. _'Is he really asking me if I like him?'_ He gulped, subconsciously wanting to take his shirt off. "I... would."

"You would?" Natsu could hardly believe it! He was afraid to ask, but he knew he couldn't back out now. "D-do you?"

Gray found it hard to meet Natsu's gaze. He felt vulnerable, something he absolutely hated. "Do I what?"

Embarrassed, Natsu jerked his head to the side. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

Gray's eyes narrowed. He was starting to get frustrated with Natsu's games. "Say what?"

"Do you like me?!" Natsu yelled as she turned to look at Gray. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, mortified that he really said it out loud. For a while, he honestly thought it wasn't possible, so saying it was just wild to him.

Gray flinched at his burning glare. It almost looked like Natsu was mad, but he didn't know why. If anything, Gray should be the one yelling. "Yes, I do. There! Ya happy now?"

A vein on Natsu's forehead pulsed when he shouted back, "No!" He didn't like Gray's new attitude.

Gray felt a pang in his heart, but he ignored it. He already felt embarrassed for admitting his feelings. He wasn't about to lose whatever shouting match they started. He had to win something, even if it was trivial.

"Then what the hell would make you happy?! Huh? You want me to just leave you alone?!"

"God no!" Natsu's eyes filled with panic. He took a shaky step towards Gray, chest tight and stomach in knots. "D-don't leave." His voice was barely a whisper.

Seeing Natsu's mood shift made Gray cautious. He kept his glare for a moment before finally releasing some of his anger. He swore none of the other guys he got involved with acted as volatile as Natsu. Why did things with him have to be so complicated?

As if reading his mind, Natsu said softly, "F-for the longest time I thought I was straight..."

Gray furrowed his brows. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but he remained quiet. He had a feeling Natsu needed time to gather his thoughts.

Natsu paused, jaw clenching and unclenching as he prepared himself. He took a few deep breaths, hoping that would calm his racing heart. "But then I met you..." He struggled to keep eye contact, every fiber of his being telling him to look away. He fought against it, thankful that Gray was giving him a chance to explain himself. He almost blew it when he started yelling at him. That wasn't exactly the best way to go about confessing.

"I... Gray I-I..." Natsu was never good with words.

With everything on the line, Natsu sauntered over to Gray, heart heavy and chest full of anxiety. Still, he knew deep down what he wanted. He hesitated before putting a hand on Gray's arm, feeling him tense for a moment under his touch.

Natsu waited for him to relax before saying, "I don't really know what I am, but..."

He took a step closer, invading Gray's personal space for what felt like the hundredth time. "I... I liked that kiss." He slid his hand up Gray's bare arm, feeling goosebumps form on his cold skin.

Natsu was better with actions.

He met that icy stare, breath hitching for a moment when he saw the intensity in those dark blue eyes. He swore they could penetrate his soul if they wanted to. Natsu breathed in the fresh air before slowly exhaling. "I know I like spending time with you... And you're—"

Natsu already knew his face was staying bright red, but he couldn't help it. Gray had that effect on him. "I-I think you're a-attractive." Natsu gulped, fighting every raging urge inside him to look away, to take a step back and run. He stayed right where he was, never breaking eye contact.

"Please don't be mad, but—" His throat felt dry as he said, "I... I think I l-like you, Gray."

Gray stared at him, not knowing what to say. "What?"

Natsu couldn't repeat himself. It was too hard to just get through it the first time. He tried to break away, but Gray grabbed both of his arms, keeping him in place. "Natsu, you like me?"

Gray felt him flinch at those words, clearly uncomfortable with hearing them out loud. He saw panic once again flash through those green eyes, something he wasn't used to seeing with Natsu.

His own eyes softened, just like his grip on those strong arms. "Are you... scared?"

"What?" Natsu tried to keep his voice from squeaking. He averted his gaze, hoping he could convince himself or Gray that he wasn't afraid. He'd be fine with at least one out of the two. "I ain't scared."

Taking a huge risk, Gray let go of Natsu's arms, only to slide his hands up to cup his cheeks. He turned his head until he met those eyes again. "It's okay to be scared of your feelings. I know I was when I first started feeling them."

"For me?" Natsu asked, leaning into Gray's touch. They may have been cold, but they were welcomed on his burning face.

Gray chuckled a little, biting his bottom lip for a moment before sighing. He noted the way Natsu's eyes darted down to his lips, only to return a second later. That seemed to please him.

"No, not for you." Gray rubbed a thumb over Natsu's soft skin. "For the first guy I got a crush on, years ago."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as a weigh settled on his chest. For some reason— No, Natsu wanted to shake his head, but he didn't want Gray to let go of him. He knew the exact reason hearing Gray say that bothered him.

He was jealous.

Jealous of some guy who he'd never met before.

Natsu felt a little pathetic, but why wouldn't he? Since meeting Gray he'd been feeling a lot of emotions, most he had no control over.

Natsu mumbled something under his breath. It was so quiet even Gray couldn't hear him despite standing so close. "What was that?"

His green eyes flitted from left to right before finally settling on Gray's face again. "I said," he whispered, loud enough so Gray could hear if he strained his ears, "I wanna be the only one."

Gray felt lips twitch, a smirk desperately wanting to form. "The only what?" He leaned in a little, part of him a little surprised when Natsu didn't move away. "My only crush?"

It was almost as if Gray could feel Natsu's cheeks getting hotter, if that were possible. "You do," he accused, smiling at the discovery. When Natsu made no effort to deny this claim, Gray asked, "Why are you scared, Natsu? Is it because I'm a guy?"

The way Natsu flinched let him know that was the reason. "Tell me honestly, why does that scare you?"

Natsu wanted to jerk away, but he couldn't budge. He didn't know how to explain himself. "I-I'm af-" Admitting he was scared was something Natsu didn't feel comfortable doing. Instead, he worded his concerns differently. "Isn't it... ya know, weird?"

Gray raised a brow. "Weird? A guy liking a guy?"

Natsu slowly nodded. He felt an urge to put his hands over Gray's, but he didn't move them. His emotions weren't stable at the moment.

"At first, yeah, I thought it was weird. I told my mom how I felt, and you know what she said?"

Natsu's eyes widened considerably. He wanted to ask, _"You told your mom?",_ but the words died in his throat. He gulped, waiting for more of the story.

"She said that's okay. It was okay to like someone of the same gender." Gray paused, deciding to say what had been on his mind for a while. "You don't have a lot of gay friends, do you?"

Natsu shook his head, careful to make sure Gray didn't remove his hands. They were the only things keeping him grounded. "None... I-I guess, except f-for you."

"I thought as much. Look, I understand this is new to you, but it's not weird. I promise you that."

Slowly, with a bit of hesitation, Natsu nodded. Hearing Gray say his feelings weren't weird was oddly comforting. He was about to ask Gray to tell him more about coming out to his mom, but there was something he wanted more.

"Gray..." His voice was airy. "Can I..." Natsu figured at this point what happened inside was real, so he didn't know why it was so hard to ask for it again. "I know it was just for a game, but I liked it, and y-you said you liked it too... I was wondering if I can... can k-kiss y-you?"

Relief and surprised overwhelmed Gray. After all that he didn't expect Natsu would want to kiss. He didn't even expect Natsu to stay his friend after admitting he was gay. He knew it was probably a bad idea. Natsu's emotions were raw, he was confused, but Gray didn't let that stop him from nodding before he gently pushed Natsu until his back hit the tree.

Gray made sure to move them so they couldn't be seen from the house. Honestly, he was surprised no one came outside during their talk. He thought at least one drunk person would have stumbled out by now.

He stared at those dark green eyes, trying to find any uncertainty in them. When he saw none, he whispered, "If you want to stop, just tell me. I'll stop."

When he nodded, Gray leaned in. Natsu met him halfway, hands coming up to rest on his arms while Gray gently grabbed Natsu's hips. He felt him tense for a second, but soon he melted into the touch.

Once Gray pressed his lips against Natsu's, it was as if the world around them faded again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the twists and turns that came his way.

Lips meshed and hands tightened. It was exactly what Natsu needed to calm his racing mind. They picked right back up where they left off, Natsu running his tongue over the seam of Gray's mouth and him opening up to give Natsu access.

Natsu didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue in, sampling every taste he could reach. Despite eating pizza earlier, Gray had a hint of mint in his mouth, something Natsu found delicious when paired with those cold fingers.

Gray's hands tightened around his hips, pushing upwards until his palms laid flat on Natsu's heated skin. Natsu never thought to move away, his mind barely functioning when Gray sucked on his tongue.

He swore it sent sparks through his body.

" _Mmmm_ ," Natsu groaned, his hands coming up to wrap around Gray's body, pulling him closer.

Gray made sure to keep a little distance between their lower halves, not wanting to scare Natsu any further than he already was. Besides, the feeling of Natsu's chapped lips against his own was enough to satisfy him. He was just happy Natsu reciprocated his feelings, even if he was a little unsure with everything else.

Natsu could feel the difference between kissing Gray and kissing Lucy. Where her chin and jaw were soft against his face, Gray's was firm and rough. He thought he wouldn't enjoy it, but he found himself craving any bit of contact he could get from him. Natsu ran his fingers through those raven locks, fisting his hair to tear a groan from Gray's throat. He felt it rumble against his chest, making him realize they were pressed together.

They separated for only a minute, quickly gasping for air before their lips met again. With no one there to stop them, they kissed until they were senseless. Natsu's mind had been cluttered with confusing thoughts, but this was something he was sure of. He wanted every bit of that kiss.

He could feel it in his heart, through his body, and even in his crotch. His cock was fully hard, straining against the fabric of his shorts. He didn't mess with it, not wanting to rush things. He didn't even know if he wanted more than just kissing. All he knew was he wanted Gray, even if his mind told him he shouldn't want another guy.

His mind could go fuck itself for all he cared.

The kiss ended again, but this time instead of Gray returning to Natsu's lips, he sought out the column of his neck. He had to push that fluffy white scarf out of the way, revealing the tan skin that tasted delicious when he ran his tongue over it.

" _Gray_ ," Natsu moaned, head tilting to the side to give him more room. Ignoring his earlier thoughts, Natsu grabbed Gray's hips and pulled him flush against his body. Not only did he feel his cock press against Gray's thigh, but he felt something long and hard touching him as well.

Pride surged through Natsu as he tightened his grip on Gray's hips. He was able to turn him on, with only his kisses! It made him feel powerful to have such an effect on the cool and charming guy. Of course, Natsu was just the same, cock throbbing only after a few minutes of kissing.

He couldn't help it. Gray was a _really_ good kisser.

The way he moved his lips against Natsu's sent fire through his veins and chills down his spine. Before this he didn't even know that was possible.

Natsu's body jerked when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Gray immediately pulled away, apologizing for biting Natsu. He shook his head, hand coming up to slide into that soft hair before pulling him back to his neck.

"Do that again, _please_." His request was met with hesitation, but Gray eventually complied, lightly nipping at Natsu's neck while feeling Natsu's hands grip at whatever they could reach.

Natsu didn't worry if he got a hickey. He always wore his scarf, so no one would ever suspect he had something to hide. As Gray gingerly sucked at his skin, Natsu felt the urge to bite him back. He felt like that was something he could see himself enjoying.

Especially since he had sharp canines. Natsu could only imagine how good it would feel to sink his teeth into Gray's flesh.

Gray pulled away from Natsu's neck, only barely seeing he left a small hickey before capturing those burning lips again. They warmed Gray up in more ways than one!

Natsu immediately took the opportunity to bite Gray's bottom lip, rolling it between his sharp teeth while Gray groaned. Natsu decided he loved that sound, vowing to make him do it again and again if he could.

He bit a little harder, loving how soft the flesh felt in his teeth. He wondered if it would feel just as good if he bit Gray in the neck, or possibly somewhere else. He really didn't know all the different things they could do considering he was fairly inexperienced.

Natsu couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips, both gasping as their cocks finally got some stimulation. Natsu shuddered, body on fire from the pure pleasure that came with his movements. He didn't do it again, but once was more than enough to know he definitely liked it, even if it was different to feel Gray on him as well.

He wasn't opposed to it happening again, if they continued after today.

As Gray traced his tongue on the roof of Natsu's mouth, causing him to jerk from the ticklish feeling associated with that, he thought about what would happen after the kiss. Would they start dating? Would that make Gray his boyfriend?

There was so much Natsu needed to know, but he couldn't bring himself to end the kiss for anything other than the dire need for air.

Natsu finally opened his eyes after sucking in a deep breath. He heard Gray do the same as the boy put a little distance between them. Natsu wanted to protest, but he knew the kiss was bound to end eventually. He just wanted a little more time, but then again, would it ever be enough?

In such a short amount of time, Natsu found Gray's lips, mouth, and that devilish tongue addictive.

As Natsu took in more air, his hands came up to pat his cheeks. They were flushed, but they were hardly a problem compared to the pulsing cock in his shorts. It begged for attention it wasn't going to get, making Natsu both frustrated and excited.

He knew for a fact he'd be touching himself when he got home, only this time when Gray's face popped up in his head while masturbating, he wouldn't feel ashamed about it. Gray liked him back. Natsu almost couldn't believe it.

"That was... What was that?" Natsu could hardly think, heart warm but anxiety starting to creep back up on him. He had just made out with a guy... _again_.

And loved it!

As much as he resisted in the beginning, Natsu was realizing he really was bi, even if the only guy he found attractive was Gray. He was still confused about some things, but so far they hadn't done anything he was uncomfortable with.

Gray moved to rest his back against the tree, next to Natsu. He could see shadows moving in the window, dancing along to the blasting music coming from the house. He swore they turned the volume up. Either that or he was just sensitive after that heated kiss. "That was intense."

Before he could say another word, Natsu shifted until he caged Gray against the tree. He kissed him again, a little softer than before. He wanted to deepen it, but once he opened his mouth, he froze.

A second later both boys were ducking down, hoping the lack of light where they sat would conceal them from prying eyes. They both heard it, the sound of giggling girls. Natsu worried that they'd been caught, but he sighed after hearing one girl say, "I know! She really did that!"

Natsu rolled onto his butt, laughing at the near panic attack he had. He didn't mind Gray knowing he liked him, but he wasn't ready for other people to know. He could only imagine how fast that news would spread around Magnolia High.

Gray moved to sit beside him before stretching out, laying down on the grass with his jacket under him. He saw a few stars in the sky through the tree branches, most of the leaves were already gone, dying off as the weather grew colder.

He waited a moment, letting both of them catch their breaths and recover from that session. Gray felt the stiffness in his pants slowly fade away the longer he went without any physical contact. He figured that was a good place to stop anyway. He didn't want to rush things.

Gray rolled on his side, surprised to see Natsu laying down beside him. They stared at each other for a moment before Gray said, "Go on a date with me."

"Wh-what?" Natsu blinked, unsure if he heard him correctly. "You... You wanna date me?" He couldn't stop the small smile that spread on his face. He wondered earlier if there was going to be anything after the kiss, and now he got his answer.

Before Gray could ask the question again, Natsu said, "Yes!"

"Really?"

Natsu nodded, smile growing larger. "I mean, I'm still kinda scared, but I wanna give this an honest try, but—"

"But?" Gray should have known there would be a catch.

"If things don't work out, I-I really wanna stay your friend. When me and Lucy broke up I was worried we wouldn't want to be around each other, but it turned out we can still be friends."

Natsu slowly reached his hand out, caressing Gray's face. It was a bit warm from the soft blush on his cheeks, but Natsu's hand worked to make it hotter. "I wanna know if that can happen with us. I'm not counting on us breaking up, but if it does happen, I don't wanna lose ya completely."

Gray nodded, thankful Natsu's heart was in the right place. "I'll stay your friend." He chuckled, eyes growing lidded as he added, "But usually you gotta ask someone out before you can break up with them. Are you already asking me to be your boyfriend."

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing what he implied. "Shit, I mean-" What did he want? If he was going to give it an honest shot, wouldn't that mean they would become boyfriends?

"Let's go on a date first," Gray offered, seeing how his words visibly calmed Natsu down.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped once he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu?!"

He sat up quickly, blood rushing to his head. "Damn." His fun was over. He couldn't very well keep _her_ waiting. "Over here!" he shouted, standing up to dust the dirt off his clothes.

Natsu stepped around the tree, revealing himself to the girl who called him, Erza. "What's up?"

The redhead smiled when she saw him. "I just wanted to tell you we're leaving. Did you need a ride home?"

"Nah, Gray's taking me."

"Gray?" Erza twisted her lips as if trying to think.

Gray stepped around the tree, hand held up to give the girl a mini wave. "I'm Gray."

Erza's eyes widened a bit before she nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same," Gray said, keeping his tone neutral. "I'll make sure he gets home safe. He doesn't live that far from me anyways."

"That's good." She paused, looking like she wanted to say something else, but she shook her head. "You too have a good night. Natsu, I'll see you Monday morning."

Natsu held back the urge to sigh as she turned around. It looked like he got away with—

Erza spun back around, her eyes narrowed and her finger pointed towards him. He shrank down, knowing somehow she figured out he made out with Gray!

"And Natsu..." Her sharp tone turned gentle as she added, "Make sure you study for the test we're having in Biology. I'd hate for you to have to take night classes."

With that, she turned to leave. Natsu finally did sigh, hand resting over his rapidly beating heart. He didn't want anyone finding out just yet. He wasn't ready.

So, he told Gray that. Gray nodded, saying he understood. They would keep whatever it was between them a secret for now, until both of them were comfortable to reveal it.

Gray wasn't too keen on blurting out his personal information anyway, and he wanted to respect Natsu's wishes. Besides, he would surely drive the boy away if he forced him to do something he didn't want to do, and that wouldn't sit well for him in more ways than one.

Relationships were about respect, and he intended on respecting Natsu and himself.

Gray drove them home shortly after that. They already had enough fun for one night. On the way to Natsu's house, they talked about past relationships, just to get it out in the open. Of course, Natsu had a harder time talking since he was trying not to throw up on Gray's floorboard. What a way to start out a relationship that would be?

Gray said he had a few boyfriends, but they weren't too serious. He was only seventeen after all. Natsu told Gray about Lucy since she was the only person he ever dated... _yet_. When Gray asked how far they went, Natsu decided to be honest. He told him they both went to second base with each other, handjobs and fingering.

He asked Gray the same question, only to find out Gray was in the exact same spot. The furthest he went with a boyfriend was handjobs, making them both even when it came to sexual experience.

Natsu had to admit, he was a little jealous of Gray's past boyfriends, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Hell, until he called Gray up about Happy, they didn't know each other existed.

Besides, there were always a few other things they could do to surpass a handjob. Natsu wasn't ready for any of that yet, but the more he thought about it the more he was willing to try it, at least once to see if he liked it or not.

He had never thought about touching someone else's dick before, but he wasn't opposed to the idea, but only if it was Gray's. After all, he was the only guy to make him feel that way.

Gray promised he'd wait until Natsu was ready, and Natsu swore the same.

The night ended with a soft kiss goodbye before Natsu slithered out of the car. Gray waited until he stumbled to the front door, unlocking it and going inside. He drove home with a smile on his face, thinking how bizarre the day turned out to be. Here he thought his feelings for Natsu would always be one-sided, only to find out Natsu had been crushing on him for weeks.

It was funny how life worked like that, because it so rarely did.

After driving to his house and going to his room, he checked his phone. He got a text from Natsu, causing his icy heart to warm and his lips to curve into a smile.

 _ **Natsu: So, when's our first date?!**_

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! They're finally being honest with their feelings! :) I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **Up next, Chapter Four: Not your typical guys' night**

 **Thank you for supporting me! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those who reviewed last time:** _ **KATinAbook, FairyTailxFanGirl, An Amber Pen, Tohka123, MorriganFae, and AnimeArmorFreak!**_

* * *

 **The first person I came out to was my mom. I'll save that story for another day. The next time I came out was when I was in my freshmen year of high school. One of my friends came out as bi, and was met with positivity. It made me feel safe enough to tell some of my friends I was bi. I found it was much easier telling my friends than anyone else (parents, family, co-workers, people I didn't know) They accepted it better than others.**

 **The second time I dated a girl, it didn't work out well at all. She was still confused about if she was bi or not, but she wanted to try a relationship with me anyways. It ended after two days, with a thirty minute 'break up' in between. I suspect it had more to do with her than her confusion though, because she didn't last long in relationships with guys either. I just couldn't take the constant back and forth from her (she would get mad at me if I didn't respond right away to texts, and things like that) and told her it wasn't working out. We stayed friends for a few months after that, but then she started talking badly about me behind my back, then to my face. I stopped being her friend and never looked back. Sometimes things just don't work out, and that's okay. Not every person you meet is going to be a positive influence on your life.**


	4. Not your typical guys' night

**Chapter Four: Not your typical guys' night**

"A sleepover, huh?" Igneel watched his son pack a change of clothes in his backpack. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

Natsu laughed, keeping his voice as normal as possible. "Nah! We're gonna stay up all night and play that new video game I just bought." He picked up his game to show his father in case he needed proof. "Plus, it's a great excuse to order pizza and drink energy drinks!"

Igneel chuckled, buying his story. "So typical guy's night? Alright. Do you need a ride?"

"Nope. Gray's supposed to come pick me up in a few hours." Natsu had to bite his cheek to keep the blush away. He didn't want to give his father any reason to doubt him.

They would be staying up to play video games, but that wasn't all they would be doing.

Despite the rocky first weeks of their relationship, Natsu and Gray found their rhythm. They set boundaries for each other, changing depending on the people around them or the setting they were in.

For example, if they were at Gray's house, they didn't have to hide their relationship. That secret went right out the window a month and a half into their relationship when Lyon barged into Gray's room unannounced.

He found Gray straddling Natsu's lap while the latter was sucking on his neck. There wasn't a good excuse they could use to get out of that one, so they came clean about their relationship.

Lyon, as well as the rest of Gray's family, knew about Gray's sexual orientation. Natsu was worried they wouldn't like the idea of him dating Gray, but he found them with open arms at the idea. Like any supportive family, they just wanted Gray happy, and apparently Natsu made him happy.

Natsu still couldn't get over that. He knew why he fell for Gray. His cool demeanor paired with his unique sense of humor was something that ensnared Natsu. Combine that with the fun he had when they hung out, he was a goner. He didn't understand why it took him so long to start trying to accept himself. After he started, he realized how much better off he was.

It was a freeing feeling, one he never wanted to give up.

Of course, that feeling felt trampled on whenever Natsu hid who he was from his friends and family. Out in town, he had less problems being with Gray, but that was because they were in front of strangers. He still hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Gray, despite tonight marking the third month they had been dating.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of Gray. It was quite the opposite. He felt great being with him. Natsu just wasn't ready to tell his friends and family. He didn't know what they would think, and that was enough to scare him into hiding.

Gray stayed supportive, telling Natsu to take his time. _"There's no rush,"_ he would say, bringing Natsu's heart both warm and guilt.

He didn't deserve someone as caring as Gray.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Igneel said, jolting Natsu out of his thoughts.

He turned to say something to his father, but the man had already left, leaving Natsu with his thoughts once again. Before, that was a bad thing, but he was getting better with accepting himself, one day at a time.

Maybe one day soon he would even be able to tell people about him and Gray, but for now, he liked the privacy.

* * *

"Haha! Take that!" Natsu roared as he shot Gray's character with a blast of fire magic.

Gray groaned, watching as his character's health dropped until he died. "Shit! I thought I had you that time!"

Natsu snickered, leaning over to stick his face in front of Gray's. He nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend's, taunting as he said, "Be honest, you never had me. Fire always beats ice."

Gray lunged forward, catching Natsu off guard as he pushed him on his back. He straddled his hips, smirking down at Natsu's stunned expression. "Maybe in some silly game, but..." His cold hands pressed against Natsu's chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath the material of his shirt. "I have you in real life."

With that, he leaned in to plant a soft kiss to Natsu's lips. The boy responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Gray to draw him in closer. They were in Gray's room with the door locked. No one could disturb them.

The kiss soon took a turn as they both tried to fight for dominance. Natsu rolled them over until he was on top, but a few minutes later, Gray did the same, making him the 'victor' in their little game.

Once Gray moved his mouth from Natsu's lips to his neck, he surrendered, head shifting to the side to make sure Gray had all the room he needed. As Gray gently sucked on Natsu's tan flesh, Natsu worked to strip Gray out of his clothes. He knew Gray was a lot faster at it, but he enjoyed teasing him, making him wait for it.

Before either of them knew it, they were both shirtless, rolling around on Gray's floor while kissing. So far that had been the furthest they ever took things, but today would be different.

Natsu already told Gray he was ready to try the next step, even though it was a little scary to him. Despite that fear, Natsu felt excited. He'd been wanting to do it for a while, but earlier today he realized he was truly ready. He didn't hesitate to call Gray up and ask him if he could spend the night. He wanted to make sure they were able to fool around without getting caught or interrupted.

Tonight seemed perfect. Lyon was out for the night with friends, Ultear, his older sister, was sleeping at her boyfriend's house, and Gray's mom, Ur, was at work. They had the house to themselves for a few more hours, and they intended on using that time wisely.

" _Gray_ ," Natsu moaned once he separated the kiss. He looked into those dark blue eyes, feeling himself getting sucked in. "Can we move to the bed?"

A salacious grin formed on his boyfriend's face as he nodded, unwrapping his arms and legs from him as they stood up.

Natsu rushed to the bed while Gray took his time. He laughed to himself, finding his boyfriend's eagerness adorable. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level as well, but he knew he had to be cautious with Natsu. After all, this was his first time touching another guy's cock.

Natsu slid under the covers, but Gray protested that idea. "No way! Get out of there!"

"Awww," Natsu moaned, but his tone lacked the lust from before. "But it's so toasty under here!"

"Exactly!" Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest, muscles stretching under his pale skin. "And your body is like two hundred degrees. I'm not getting under there only to die of heat stroke!"

Natsu was about to pout, but his lips curved into a mischievous smile as he moved to lay on his back. "But I thought the point of this was to _stroke_?" Wanting to demonstrate what he meant, Natsu made it obvious when his hand went to his crotch, rubbing over the hard lump in his pants. "Isn't that what you want?"

Gray felt his cock twitch at the sight. He couldn't wait to see Natsu nude. The closest had been when they were at gym class, but Gray never allowed himself a glance when he knew Natsu wasn't wearing a towel. He wanted the first time he saw him naked to be special.

 _'But this idiot's ruining it. I'll sweat to death under there!'_

Despite everything telling him to argue with Natsu until he got his way, Gray sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

Natsu nodded, scooting back a little to give Gray room. He groaned once he felt the heated air under the covers. "Yup, this is gonna feel like a sauna."

"Quit complaining," Natsu groused, sliding over until he felt their legs touching. He rested a shaky hand on Gray's chest, feeling it vibrate when he spoke.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

Natsu's eyes fell to the covers, the red tint on his cheeks growing darker. "Honestly?"

Gray placed a cool hand on Natsu's cheek, directing him to look up at him. "Yes, honestly. If you don't want to do this—"

"That's not it!" Natsu couldn't say that fast enough, not wanting Gray to think he changed his mind. "It's just... I'm nervous, and—" He bit his bottom lip, abusing the flesh with his teeth. "I thought if we were under the covers... it would help me relax."

Gray stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes softened. "Okay, we can do that." He wanted Natsu to feel comfortable above all else, and if that meant their first time touching each other would be without seeing each other, he was okay with it. "As long as you really want this."

"I do," Natsu urged, hand dipping down a few inches until he felt Gray's abs. His body felt as if gods and goddesses themselves sculpted it, hard and firm, but with soft skin stretched over his muscles. "I really do."

Gray leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Natsu's lips. "Good." He made sure to take things slow, even when Natsu tried to rush. He wanted him to ease into it, not go in half-cocked and—

Gray snickered at his poor choice of words. Judging from the hardness pressed against his leg, Natsu was fully aroused, ready to go physically. It was just his mental state Gray worried about.

Natsu pulled back just a bit, his eyes cloudy and his lips wet. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Gray sighed, pulling Natsu to him again. He breathed against those swollen lips, slowly licking at the bottom one before smiling. "How about you take the lead? I'll follow your example?"

In a daze, Natsu nodded. With permission to go at his own pace, Natsu shifted until he was almost hovering over Gray, supporting himself on his elbow while the other rested on Gray's cheek.

Natsu let his hand explore, slowly working over Gray's shoulders, his strong arms, and his chest. He admired Gray's body before he started having feelings for him since he appreciated how athletic he was, but now...

Now Natsu just wanted to run his fingers over every indention on his stomach, dip his tongue in between every muscle.

So he did.

Gray groaned as that hot tongue dragged over his pecs, breath hitching when that wet muscle flicked over a pert nipple before traveling south. He knew Natsu wouldn't take it much further than that, but he enjoyed everything he received nevertheless.

Natsu moved back up Gray's body, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his skin. He felt the cold flesh warming up the longer he lingered on it. As Natsu's mouth worked up, his hand stayed pressed against Gray's stomach.

He knew all he had to do was slide his hand down a little bit before he reached Gray's pajama pants, but he decided to wait.

He wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of them like that before things changed.

Natsu found Gray's lips again, capturing them in an instant. He loved the feeling of his lips against Gray's. Natsu's kisses turned rough when he pried Gray's mouth open. His tongue invaded, sweeping over every inch of that hot mouth.

That was one thing that intrigued Natsu. So far the only parts of Gray he knew were warm were his mouth and lips, and sometimes his chest. He often wondered if Gray's dick was going to be just as cold as his hands, but until now he could only speculate.

Though, if Natsu thought about it, everyone felt colder to him. His body had a naturally high temperature, but Gray seemed a tad bit colder than anyone else he touched. He didn't mind, enjoying the contrast of heat and cold.

The tongue in Gray's mouth paused for a moment as Natsu inched his fingers down. He could feel Gray breathing, stomach rising slightly until it stopped. He was waiting to see what Natsu would do.

Deciding to jump into the deep end without dipping a toe in first, Natsu slipped his hand under Gray's waistband and grabbed his cock. They both jolted, surprised by Natsu's boldness.

For a moment neither of them moved, both cautious and waiting. What they were waiting for? Well, they didn't know.

Natsu's fingers curled around Gray's arousal as his tongue dipped back into that warm mouth. He didn't move his hand, but feeling Gray's cock was enough to make his heart race. Natsu focused on the kiss, knowing when the time was right he would act.

Gray seemed okay with that plan. His hand came up, weaving his fingers through Natsu's spiky hair while he returned the kiss. As much as he wanted some stimulation, to buck into that loose grip, he kept himself still. It proved the best option since Natsu's confidence grew as the minutes ticked by.

Natsu's hand started to move. Despite touching his own cock in the past, he wasn't sure how to stroke Gray. He kept his grip loose, not wanting to hurt him. The way Gray moaned let him know he had to be doing something right. Feeling a little confident, he tightened his hold. Natsu flinched when he felt Gray instinctively buck into his hand.

Gray pulled away from the kiss, ready to apologize before Natsu covered his mouth again. Taking the hint, Natsu sped up his movements. He was met with Gray's tongue pushing into his mouth, his hand tugging at that pink hair as he tried to hold back his groans.

Natsu had to admit to himself it felt different touching another cock, but the way Gray reacted sent heat through his veins. He wanted to give Gray pleasure, to show him how much he liked him, so to be rewarded for his actions helped spur him on.

One of Gray's hands went to his pants, pushing them and his underwear down as best he could without interrupting Natsu's movements. Once his cock was free, Natsu's hand pumping him felt amazing.

The only thing that could have made it better was—

"F- _fuck!_ " Gray moaned, tearing his lips away from Natsu's as soon as he felt that warm hand focusing on his tip. His pre-cum smeared over the head and a few inches of his length, letting Natsu effortlessly glide over the end of his cock.

Natsu stared in awe at Gray's face, eyes shut tight and mouth gaping as he tried - _and failed_ \- to get a hold of himself.

Deciding he loved that reaction, Natsu wanted to take it one step further. Unfortunately for Gray, that meant Natsu's hand had to come off his cock for a moment.

Once Gray felt that loss of contact, he grunted. Opening his eyes, he searched for Natsu to see if everything was alright. As much as he wanted to finish, he wanted Natsu to be comfortable more.

"Natsu?"

"Give me a second," he replied, searching his backpack that had been thrown on the other side of the bedroom earlier.

Gray blinked, not realizing Natsu had gotten out of bed. He watched as his boyfriend fished through the bag, back muscles flexing with every movement. Without thinking about it, Gray began to stroke his own cock to give himself relief.

He could feel the difference in their hands and techniques. Natsu's hand had felt hot compared to his. Still, both felt amazing as long as he received some type of stimulation.

"Got it!" Natsu called out as soon as he found the item he searched for. Scampering over to the bed, he dipped under the covers, his cheeks flushing as soon as he saw Gray's dark eyes trained on him.

Gray cocked his head as Natsu fumbled with something under the blanket. "What is it?"

"It's supposed to make it feel better."

Natsu uncapped the bottle of lube, squirting a bit on his hand before covering it. He set it behind him before reaching for Gray's cock. Since he couldn't see what he was touching, it took him a second to find it.

Once that slippery hand grabbed his length, Gray knew what he had been looking for. Ironically, Natsu used a warming lube, as if his hands weren't hot enough.

Gray wanted to say something about it, a smirk playing on his lips, but that all changed once Natsu pumped his entire length. "Holy sh—" He slammed his eyes shut, lip parting as a string of curse words left his mouth.

Natsu didn't stop his ministrations, hand sliding over Gray's arousal as the lube spread. It warmed up with every flick of his wrist, causing Gray's body to jerk as pure pleasure coursed through his system.

"Feels... s-so—" Gray never got a chance to finish since Natsu's mouth covered his, cutting him off. Natsu swallowed every moan, loving the vibrations in his chest. He moved until he was hovering over Gray, asserting his dominance as his boyfriend's desperation grew.

With a leg on either side of Gray's thighs, Natsu straddled him. While one hand continued to work Gray's cock, the other ran over his chest. He loved how toned and muscular his boyfriend was. No longer did he think his attraction to Gray was weird. It felt natural. It felt _right_.

Most importantly, it made him happy when he didn't try denying how he felt.

" _Gaahh_ ," Gray moaned, head thrown back and eyes screwing shut tighter than they had ever been before. He knew he was close, but he didn't want to come without Natsu feeling pleasure too. "C-can I— _ahhhh!_ "

Natsu licked at his boyfriend's bottom lip, loving the expression on his flushed face. Squeezing the base of Gray's cock, he asked, "Can you what?" His voice was rough and low, a tone that sent visible shivers through Gray's body.

Slowly opening his eyes, Gray panted. "Can I... t-touch you too?" He found it difficult to talk through the pleasure, every nerve in his body telling him to shut up and accept everything happening to him, but he ignored it. Natsu deserved to feel good too.

Natsu's lips twitched up into a smile. Nodding, he moved off his boyfriend so he could remove his pants and underwear, leaving his body bare. Climbing back on Gray, Natsu went to work, stroking that leaking cock that pulsed with his heartbeat.

Gray's shaky hands fumbled for the bottle of lube, wanting Natsu to feel what he felt. He found it, squirting some on his palm before tossing it aside. Watching Natsu's face, he grinned as he pumped Natsu's cock, his mouth gaping as he gasped.

While stroking him, he felt the length and girth of his boyfriend's cock. Despite him being longer, Natsu was thicker. He didn't mind his size, but he couldn't help but lick his lips as he thought about all the things he could try with that large cock.

Gray thought he had Natsu right where he wanted him, but he was wrong. Instead of succumbing to the pleasure, Natsu still tried to dominate him, leaning in to thrust his tongue into Gray's mouth while he snapped his hips to fuck his fist.

Gray let that go on for a few thrusts before he took action. Deciding he wanted to toy with Natsu, he took a risk he hoped would pay off. Loosening his hand until Natsu had nothing to fuck, he pushed away Natsu's hand from his member before taking both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them as the undersides pressed together.

"F- _fuck!_ " Natsu growled, pulling back enough to nip at Gray's lips before sucking his boyfriend's tongue into his mouth. He felt the urge to suck something else, but he knew he wasn't quite ready for _that_ yet.

While Gray's hand slid over their cocks, Natsu used his hand to massage Gray's balls, liking the way his boyfriend jumped before moaning at the gentle touches. His arm hurt from the awkward angle, but Gray's reactions were worth it.

Natsu moved his mouth, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses across Gray's jaw before making his way down his throat. He was going to go slow, but that changed when Gray's thumb swiped over both their tips, smearing each other's pre-cum into the other's slits.

Sharp teeth penetrated Gray's skin, deep enough to draw a bit of blood. Natsu jerked back, ready to apologize before Gray moaned. "Do it again! _Please!_ "

How could he say no?

Natsu went to bite at Gray's neck again, this time not hard enough to break the skin. He made up for it by sucking at his pale flesh, turning it a soft pink until his teeth and tongue got to work, bringing his skin to a dark red. Natsu felt pride bloom in his chest, knowing he marked his boyfriend as his own.

Pulling back, he admired the dark spot before leaning in to kiss Gray again, whimpering when he felt Gray focusing on their tips instead of stroking the entire lengths.

"Fuck, _Gray!_ I-I don't think I can— _Ahhhh!_ "

Natsu wanted to last longer, but couldn't handle the overwhelming pleasure. He felt his balls tighten and the coil in his lower belly snap, his cock twitching as white ribbons released, coating Gray's stomach without any warning. Gray wasn't far behind him, hand stuttering when he met his end. Gray felt the hot liquid hit his abs, coating his flesh in both of their essences.

With no grace, Natsu fell on top of Gray, trying to catch his breath while also planting soft kisses on his boyfriend's collarbone. "That... was..." He panted, finding air almost delicious after that natural high. "... fucking... awesome!"

Gray chuckled, hands lifting to wrap around Natsu's back. The boy was heavy, but for some reason Gray liked the weight added to him. He felt comfortable knowing Natsu was close to him, their rapidly beating hearts pressed against the other's chest.

Hands roaming, Gray went to touch at Natsu's sides, then drifted down to his hips. Natsu jerked as soon as he felt Gray's hand slide over the cross-shaped scar on his hip. "Sorry," Gray whispered, pulling his hands away.

Natsu shook his head, mumbling as he nuzzled the crook of Gray's neck to get closer to him. "No, don't apologize." A lazy smile worked its way on his lips. "I'm just ticklish there."

Gray smiled with him, already forming plans in his head. "Good to know for later." That information could come in handy when they wrestled.

"Bastard," Natsu muttered, knowing what his boyfriend was thinking. "That's cheating."

Gray skimmed his hand over that scar again, chuckling when Natsu jerked again. "Worth it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, exhaustion overwhelming them as they snuggled closer together. If it weren't for the sound of Natsu's phone ringing on the other side of the room, they would have fallen asleep like that.

Natsu groaned, slowly picking himself up. The excess amount of cum between them turned sticky, causing both boys to flush in embarrassment. With a hand covering his flaccid cock, Natsu shifted off his boyfriend and stood.

Gray didn't tease Natsu about being shy. He was glad Natsu let him touch him, a huge step for a guy who thought he was straight a few months ago.

Knowing he had to get up, Gray moved, getting off the bed before grabbing a shirt from the ground. He handed it to Natsu, a soft smile on his face. Natsu seemed to understand what he meant, taking the shirt before wiping at his own stomach, his hand still secured over his crotch.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Gray said before grabbing his underwear and pants, making his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. After cleaning up, he went to the kitchen to grab them some drinks.

Truthfully, he was stalling. He couldn't help but worry things would be awkward with Natsu when he went back to his room. However, he didn't give himself or Natsu enough credit.

Opening the door to his room, he found Natsu once again sitting on the floor, a controller in his hand. A toothy grin spread over his features when he looked at Gray, his hand patting the spot beside him. "Wanna play?"

Gray smiled, realizing he had nothing to worry about after all. "Yeah."

He hadn't sat down before Natsu wrapped Gray into a hug, kissing his neck softly before whispering, "Thank you for that. You made me feel really comfortable."

Gray felt his heart warm, his own hands coming up to hug Natsu back. "You're welcome. Anytime."

Once again, Natsu was going to take him up on that offer.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter? I hope I wrote Natsu's first sexual experience with a guy realistically. I imagine that he'd be a little shy even if he knew deep down Gray wouldn't make fun of him or anything like that.**

 **Up next, Chapter Five: Confession**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far. There will be smut in every chapter after this except for one, each time with them progressing a little more. Anyways, let me know what you think! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time: _An Amber Pen, FairyTailxFanGirl, Flame-Belt, and CabbageGirl99!_ :)**


	5. Confession

**Chapter Five: Confession**

It was the end of March when Natsu uttered those three words, solidifying his feelings for Gray.

Neither expected it to come out. They were in Natsu's bedroom, playing video games like any other day when Gray made the first move, sliding his hand up Natsu's arm before brushing over his collarbone. Pausing their game, Natsu tossed the controller aside as his hands reached out, pulling Gray into a kiss.

It was lazy at first, soft hums and slow licks to each other's lips. It wasn't until Natsu opened his eyes, getting lost in the dark blue eyes staring back at him that he felt the urge to say how he really felt.

"I love you," he mumbled against Gray's lips, hand slowly caressing his cheek, fingers shifting to weave into that raven hair. It was soft beneath his rough fingertips. "Is that okay?"

Gray breathed him in, moaning as his heart warmed. He had longed to hear those words, a part of him having doubts that Natsu would ever say them. Here he was, proving him wrong, and Gray couldn't be happier.

"Of course. I love you too, Natsu," he sighed, fingers gripping Natsu's shoulder before he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's again.

They had been dating for five months now, but Natsu swore it felt like forever, time standing still when he was with Gray. His family still thought Gray was nothing more than a good friend, but the truth was Gray was his world now. He couldn't go five minutes without his boyfriend popping into his head, reminding him how lucky he was to find someone who accepted him and treated him right.

He loved Gray, and he was glad he was able to finally say it.

Natsu pushed Gray down, slowly settling between his legs as he leaned in, capturing those lips in a searing kiss. They hadn't touched each other in a few days, work schedules and school keeping them apart. He wanted to make up for the lost time, spoiling Gray's lips and jaw with kisses.

Gray's hands found Natsu's shoulders, pulling him closer as he arched his back. Natsu's mouth had drifted to his neck, nipping and licking at his skin. His tongue was especially hot, melting away the cold lingering on his body. He didn't know why he had a lower body temperature than others, but that always changed when he was with Natsu.

As if possessing a fire within him, Natsu managed to burn through his veins and warm his soul.

"Love, you," Natsu growled softly, mouth moving to Gray's ear. He gave the shell a lick, smiling when he felt Gray shudder beneath him. "So much." Once again, Natsu was moving, planting open-mouthed kisses on Gray's neck as he worked his way down.

For some reason Natsu couldn't comprehend, Gray was still wearing his shirt. It took him every ounce of willpower not to rip the offending material off his boyfriend, instead using his fingers to quickly unbutton it down the middle.

Once spread, Natsu's hot hands traveled over Gray's stomach, feeling the hard muscles beneath his fingers as he fought the urge to bite Gray's neck. Instead, he nibbled on it, tongue stroking up and down while his hands did the same to his torso.

Natsu didn't have to feel Gray's crotch to know he was hard. If the soft sighs and tightening of Gray's hands was anything to go on, he knew his boyfriend was aroused. He loved playing with Gray, knowing he was able to turn him on. Gray was a handsome man, able to get whoever he wanted.

Knowing he chose him made Natsu's heart soar and his pants tighten. He was a lucky guy. There was only one person who got Natsu this fired up, and that person was currently under him, moaning as he sucked at his neck.

Natsu's hand drifted down, cupping Gray's erection through his pants to earn a soft hiss. Feeling smug, Natsu pulled back, green eyes fierce as they met icy blue. "How far can I go?"

Gray shivered before clearing his throat, regaining his composure. "How far do you want to go?"

They hadn't gone past handjobs, though Natsu was curious about the next step. He hadn't voiced his thoughts, worried it would rush things. However, in that moment, Natsu wanted nothing more than to pleasure Gray in _that_ way.

With languid movements, Natsu brushed his body against Gray's as he leaned in. Gray looked as if he was fighting with himself, wanting to close his eyes and accept the pleasure, but also wanting to watch Natsu.

Natsu moaned into Gray's ear, feeling his own body surge with confidence as he whispered, "I want to feel you, in my mouth."

" _Fuck_ ," Gray grunted, nails dragging against Natsu's shirt. He desperately wanted it off so he could feel his firm, warm muscles directly.

Natsu chuckled, teeth gingerly biting Gray's earlobe before teasing his boyfriend. "No, not fucking." Using one hand to steady himself, Natsu used his other hand to slide down Gray's body until he landed over his cock. "At least not today."

Gray didn't appear to be listening, eyes shut tight as sweat beaded on his forehead. Natsu smiled to himself. He had never seen Gray that worked up before. Neither had ever received or given a blowjob, so Natsu asked before making his move.

"Can I suck you off?"

Gray swallowed hard, nodding as he pushed on Natsu's shoulders, letting him know he was more than willing. Natsu allowed himself to be moved, wanting to taste Gray's cock just as badly. He had fantasized about it, wondering how it would feel in his mouth, or how his cum would taste going down his throat.

However, before he could do that, he had to ask one more question. It was the responsible thing to do after all. "I know I'm clean. Are you?"

"Clean?" Gray asked in a daze, thinking about the shower he took that morning. When Natsu cocked his head it dawned on Gray what he meant. "Oh, you mean like diseases? Yeah, I'm clean."

Natsu nodded with a smile. "Good." He continued down, kissing at Gray's pecs and abs without worry. He figured Gray was clean, but he had to ask just in case. Plus, he wanted to let Gray know he was clean too in case he was wondering. This would be the first time one of their bodily fluids - _besides saliva_ \- entered another person.

With deft fingers, Natsu undid Gray's jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers. The long, thick erection stood proudly against Gray's body, wiry black hair surrounding the base.

It was a sight Natsu had seen quite a bit of over the last two months, his confidence growing every time he was able to give pleasure to Gray. He felt like he had come a long way in those two months.

Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around his length, giving him a firm pump before bringing his hand away. He spit in his palm, something Gray thought was rather crude, but didn't protest when he began rubbing his wet hand over his cock.

Gray's head tipped back as he felt the grip around him tighten. His lips parted, a heavy sigh escaping before Natsu's voice jolted him out of the daze he was sinking in.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Gray looked down just as Natsu's mouth engulfed the head of his cock. Wet heat surrounded him, Natsu's mouth feeling like a furnace. " _Damn_ ," he moaned, hands balling into fists by his sides. He wanted to grip Natsu's hair, but he didn't want to scare him off. It was better to let him do this on his own, or at least, that was what he thought.

"Which do you like better?" Natsu asked after slowly withdrawing the cock from his mouth. "Sucking," he started, tongue dragging along the underside of Gray's length, "or licking?"

A deep flush worked its way over Gray's chest and neck, crawling up towards his cheeks. "B-both feel really good," he admitted, surprised when Natsu shook his head.

He felt cocky, his confidence at an all time high. "Nope. You gotta choose. Sucking?" he asked, popping the cock back into his mouth, giving it a warm suck, mouth massaging his length. He pulled back, tongue flicking over the tip. "Or licking?"

Gray groaned, hips bucking to chase after that hot mouth. " _Fuck_ , you're such a tease."

Natsu grinned, hand wrapping around the base of the cock before bringing his face closer. "Fine. I'll try both."

Before he could say anything, Natsu wrapped his lips around Gray's cock, tongue working over the sides while he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Gray couldn't stop himself from gripping onto Natsu's soft hair, pink locks threading through his fingers. He kept his hold light, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Natsu didn't notice, green eyes sliding shut as he tried to take more into his mouth.

Pulling away a few inches, Natsu gagged, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth before he closed his lips around him again. Natsu tested out his limits, disappointed in himself that he couldn't deep throat Gray right away. He had heard that felt amazing, but he couldn't give him that.

Though, Natsu didn't think Gray cared. If the muffled moans coming from behind Gray's hand had anything to say about it, Natsu was doing a good job in pleasuring him. He decided to not let it get to him. There was always room to improve. That meant he had to practice more, which wasn't a problem with him.

Going in, Natsu thought he wasn't going to like sucking a cock. He thought it was going to be gross, but Gray was clean, only a slight musky scent around his crotch. It helped that Gray came over after showering, leaving his body fresh.

Natsu appreciated that, even if Gray didn't know what he was planning when he invited him over that day.

Humming around his cock caused Gray to groan, fingers tightening in Natsu's hair before loosening again. Every little thing Natsu did felt good, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted it to last longer, but he couldn't find it in himself to tell Natsu to slow down.

Instead he bucked his hips, enjoying the feeling that came with having his cock sliding in that hot mouth. Natsu responded, grabbing onto Gray's hips to make him do it again. He obliged, keeping his thrusts shallow so Natsu wouldn't gag.

He pulled his hand away from his mouth, panting as heat consumed his body. "Feels, _damn_... Feels so _good_." Gray tried to hold out, but his hips stuttered and his control slipped. Before he could warn Natsu, he spurting into his boyfriend's mouth, thick white hot ribbons coating his mouth and throat.

Natsu jerked back an inch, eyes shooting open in shock. He didn't expect Gray to come that fast, and he certainly wasn't used to the odd, salty taste on his tongue.

Looking up, Natsu saw Gray's face twist in pleasure, eyes shut tight and lips parted, doing his best to hold back his moans.

Natsu turned his attention back to the cock in his mouth, tongue moving to lick at the sticky shaft. The taste of Gray's cum intensified, spreading all over his mouth before he started swallowing. It was thicker than he imagined, not slipping down his throat like he thought it would. He had to gulp a few times to get it down, his tongue still licking over Gray to clean his softening cock.

It took a moment for Gray to come down from his natural high, his head feeling light and dizzy as he sat up. "Whoa," he mumbled, a lazy grin forming on his face. "That was... that was great."

"Just great?" Natsu asked, voice teasing. His hand was pressed against his own crotch, feeling his hidden length pulse with need.

"Awesome," Gray corrected, pulling his boxers and pants up before buttoning them. "Really _awesome_."

Smiling at that answer, Natsu moved closer. "Thanks." He threw a leg over Gray, straddling his waist. "I was worried I would _suck_ at it."

Gray laughed, Natsu following along with him. "Fuck, you're lame."

"Not as lame as you," Natsu accused, jabbing his firm pec with a finger. "That's gotta be a record for how fast you came."

Gray flushed, hands gripping at Natsu's hips before throwing him off. "Idiot. You try holding out when you have a mouth around you."

"So it was good?" Natsu asked, moving to sit with his legs spread out. No other position felt comfortable with his cock straining in his pants.

Gray nodded. "That's what I said, didn't I?" He crawled over to where Natsu sat, smirking when he heard his breath hitch as he leaned in. "Do you think you could last longer?" He pressed his lips against Natsu's ears, feeling him shiver as he whispered, "If I had my mouth on you."

Natsu parted his lips to answer, but his voice died in his throat as soon as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Panicking, Natsu pushed Gray off of him, fumbling to find their controllers before handing one to Gray while resuming their game.

Gray was busy fixing his shirt, buttoning the last button as the door opened, a man with long red hair popping his head in, looking over the two males. "Natsu, your mom wants to know— Oh, hello Gray. I didn't know you were over."

"Y-yeah," Gray said, voice strained. "That okay?"

"Of course." Igneel nodded. "Will you be joining us for dinner? There's always room for one more."

Instead of answering, Natsu was the one who said, "Yeah, he'll stay."

"Great. Oh, your mom wants to know if you're working this weekend? If not she was wondering if you could mow the lawn?"

"I can take care of it before work," Natsu assured, trying to keep his breathing elevated.

Igneel nodded, ready to leave before he noticed something odd. "Why are your faces so red?"

Fear flashed through Natsu's eyes before Gray spoke up. "We were having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. I won."

Raising a brow, Igneel shrugged. "Oh okay." He looked at the red flushes over both of their faces, his eyes dropping to see a large faded hickey on Gray's neck. He laughed, tapping on his own neck. "Damn boy, are you dating a piranha?"

Gray chuckled, hand covering the mark on the other side of his neck where Igneel couldn't see. It was the one Natsu left earlier. Judging by the slight sting he felt, it was still red and fresh, something they wouldn't have been able to blame on an imaginary person.

Igneel didn't see that mark, leaving him in the dark. Gray shrugged as he mumbled, "Nah, they just like to bite." He saw the way Natsu gulped, but Igneel didn't notice.

"Well, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." Igneel waved before shutting the door, leaving the two boys by themselves.

Natsu waited until he could no longer hear footsteps before releasing his breath, relief flooding his body. They didn't get caught. His secret with Gray was still safe.

"That was a close one," he whispered, eyes shutting as he laid back, hitting the edge of his bed.

Gray nodded, mirroring Natsu's movements so he could lean back too. He figured the answer was no, but he asked anyway. "Do you want to keep going?"

Natsu shook his head. "I already lost it," he mumbled, tapping on his crotch.

They sat in silence for a minute, the sound of their game going on filling the void. Gray was the first to speak up, something on his mind bugging him. "Why'd you say I'd stay for dinner?"

Natsu looked over, opening his eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just curious."

A smile twitched on Natsu's lips. "I want my family to get to know you better. It'll help when... when—" His smile dropped, along with his head.

"Natsu?"

Gray moved when he saw Natsu shoulders shaking, his arms wrapping tightly around his body. He lifted his head an inch, just enough for Gray to see a tear streaming down his cheek. "Natsu? What's wrong?"

Natsu mumbled under his breath, but Gray couldn't hear him. He leaned in closer, asking, "What?"

"I'm... sc-scared."

Gray frowned, scooting closer to Natsu to set his hands on his shoulders. "What are you scared of?"

Natsu swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "I'm scared of... t-telling them... Wh-what if they h-hate me?"

Wrapping Natsu in a hug, Gray whispered, "They won't hate you. It'll be okay."

Natsu shook his head, more tears flooding his eyes. "Y-you don't know that."

Gray felt a dull ache in his chest. Natsu was right, he didn't know if it would be okay or not. Natsu's family was loving and supportive, but so had a lot of parents Gray met before their children came out. Instead of answering Natsu, Gray held him tighter. "Like I said before, there's no rush. Take all the time you need."

He thought he was helping, but that made Natsu cry harder. Gray decided the best thing he could do was be there for Natsu, so he did, holding him until the tears stopped flowing.

Natsu scrubbed at his face, voice thick and rough. "Thanks. I'm... I'm just not ready yet." He looked at Gray, watery green eyes pleading for more time. "I h-hope you understand?"

Gray nodded, cupping Natsu's cheek before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I understand."

Natsu gave him a wane smile before nuzzling his face into Gray's chest, seeking his comfort. He felt better around Gray, drawing off his support and love. There was no one else like him, one of a kind.

After cleaning up, the two made their way to the dining room for dinner. Gray had a bandage over his newest hickey, ready to blame it on a cut he received if anyone asked. No one did, so he relaxed.

Everyone sat and ate, light conversations drifting around the table while the Dragneels stuffed their faces. Gray was a little shocked to see just how much they ate, including Natsu's little sister Wendy, who ate more than him.

What amazed Gray more was the fact that all of them were in shape, at least from what he could tell. He knew if he ate like that, he'd be shopping for bigger pants every few weeks. It was like they all had the appetites of a dragon.

With their dirty plates soaking in the sink after they were done eating, Gray followed Natsu back to his room. They had a few more hours before Gray had to get home, plus they hadn't finished their video game. While they played, Natsu's head started filling with thoughts of their recent activities. He had a lot of questions, but one stuck out among the rest.

He debated asking, not knowing how to approach the topic delicately. Hell, was there even a way to do that? Natsu didn't think so. Still, he needed an answer, so he parted his lips.

"Hey, Gray..."

"Yeah?" Gray's character jumped over an obstacle, Natsu right behind him. They were in enemy territory, so they had to move fast before they were caught. However, all thoughts of winning the game ended when Natsu asked his question.

"What do you think of anal?"

Gray dropped his controller as his head snapped to the side. He saw the slight blush coating Natsu's cheeks and the way he bit at his bottom lip, staring off to the side as he waited for Gray to answer.

But, Gray didn't know how to answer. He was too stunned to think. "Wh-what?"

Natsu swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed for asking. "It's just... I wanted to know what you think of... _it_. I mean, I've watched some videos," the blush on his cheeks spread over his neck and chest, "but it looks like it'll hurt. Do... do you think it'll hurt?"

When Gray was able to breathe again, he shrugged, shoulders tense. "I really don't know... I haven't tried anything like that, but—" Gray tried to meet Natsu's eyes, but he was looking away. "I'm not in any rush. We can wait until we decide if we wanna try that."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. After giving Gray that blowjob, he wondered how long it would take before they took it a step further. He wasn't opposed to the idea of trying anal, but he had his reservations. The main reason was it looked like it would hurt. Plus, he worried about how _clean_ that sort of sex was.

"Who—" Natsu cut himself off, knowing that was a sensitive question. Were they at that place for him to ask? It could be too soon to even plant those thoughts in Gray's head, though, he wondered how much Gray thought about doing with him.

"Who, what?" Gray asked, reaching out to place a hand on Natsu's cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes closing as he brushed against that colder palm. Natsu was an affectionate person, craving touches and physical contact. That need doubled, possibly tripled, after being with Gray.

Natsu almost forgot what he was trying to ask, mind blanking as he enjoyed the intimacy of his boyfriend's touches. Whether they cuddled or stroked each other off, Natsu enjoyed the contact.

But, reality came crashing down on him, prompting Natsu to remove himself from Gray's hand and sigh. "I don't really know how to ask this." Gray's hand had combated the blush on Natsu's cheeks, but without that chilly skin against him, Natsu felt himself warming up again. "I guess I should just ask though."

After pausing to collect his thoughts, Natsu asked, "Who would, you know, be the one doing it?"

Gray stared back, eyes slightly wider as he soaked in the question. He wasn't expecting that. "Umm, huh." He didn't have an answer. He hadn't thought too much about the actual mechanics of sex, just the feelings behind it. He knew he wanted to be with someone he loved, but beyond that, he didn't think of it.

"We could always switch?" Gray suggested, hoping Natsu would agree. He didn't mind who gave or received. He wasn't ready for sex yet in their relationship, but he was open to the idea later down the line. "See what we like?"

Natsu slowly nodded, thinking it over. "That sounds fair." He wasn't leaning towards either position, only wanting to make sure it didn't hurt. As long as they both felt pleasure, Natsu didn't care what position he was in.

"We could," Gray started, throat tightening as his heart raced, "test something out."

Natsu cocked his head as curiosity bubbled up. "What do you mean?"

It was Gray's turn to blush, voice strained as he said, "We can try... fingering."

Natsu's eyes widened as he thought about that option. "Okay."

Gray hesitated before asking, "Okay, what?"

"I want you to f-finger me." He gulped, butt clenching just thinking about it. To say he was nervous would be an understatement, but he wanted to try. He trusted Gray, with his pride, body, and soul.

After each of them took a deep breath, they got to work. Natsu stripped down until he was naked, making sure to lock his bedroom door before removing his clothes. Gray kept his clothes on, though his stripping habit had him fumbling with the buttons to his shirt as he watched Natsu lay down on his back. His cock was half-hard, legs spread and bent to give Gray room.

Gray had watched his fair share of porn, but he didn't know where to start. Should he start rubbing Natsu's cock before penetrating him? Was his spit going to be okay? He struggled to think as he reached for Natsu's member, pumping it until it started hardening in his hand.

Natsu let out a soft moan, head falling back as he let the pure pleasure course through his body. Gray's thumb swiped over the tip, collecting the tiniest bit of pre-cum to smear over the sensitive skin. Natsu closed his mouth, not wanting to make any loud noises for fear that his parents might hear. He knew he wouldn't be able to explain this to them even if he tried.

Gulping, Gray slipped his index finger into his mouth. He tried collecting his saliva, but seeing Natsu spread out for him made his mouth go dry. It didn't help when Natsu's breathing picked up, his chest rising and falling as his cock throbbed in his hand.

With as much saliva as Gray could get, he pulled his finger out of his mouth to bring it down to Natsu's ass. He had grabbed him there a few times, but he hadn't gone further than that.

"Are you ready?" Gray asked, the tip of his finger brushing against Natsu's asshole.

He clenched at the contact, eyes shooting open as the reality of what they were doing set in. Natsu felt his chest heat up as a blush spread over his skin. His breathing picked up as he panicked. Voice strained and muscles tense, he nodded. "Y-yeah."

Instead of pushing in, Gray furrowed his brows. "You have to relax first."

Natsu chewed on his inner cheek, wishing he wasn't embarrassed. He trusted Gray, but he still felt wary. "I'm trying... It's kinda hard."

"Sorry," Gray mumbled, feeling like he was doing this wrong. He should have looked up how to do this on the internet before trying to perform it on his boyfriend. "We can stop."

"No," Natsu rushed out, shaking his head. "It's okay. Just, give me a minute?"

"Take all the time you need." Gray brought his hand up to spit on his palm before wrapping it around Natsu's cock. He figured a handjob would distract Natsu, and he was right.

Natsu let out a shuddering moan as his eyes closed again, relishing in the feeling. Gray's grip was firm, but not too tight. It felt perfect, enough to ease his worries. "Okay, tr-try now."

Gray spit what little saliva was still in his mouth onto the tip of his finger before bringing it down. He pressed it against Natsu's entrance, feeling him tense again. After waiting a moment for him to relax, Gray pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles up to the first knuckle.

" _Nggh!_ " Natsu clenched his teeth, body going rigid as he felt the intrusion. He found it difficult to breathe as he tried to force himself to relax. He was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Does it hurt?" Gray asked, afraid to remove the finger or push it in further. He kept himself still, waiting for Natsu to answer him.

Natsu nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "Y-yeah."

Frowning, Gray looked down to where only an inch of his finger was in Natsu's body. If he couldn't handle that much, how would he take a cock? Pushing that thought aside, Gray asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Natsu surprised him by shaking his head. "No. Try t-to go in more."

Gray was reluctant, but did as he was told, pushing his finger in further. His finger was almost to the second knuckle when Natsu started shaking his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "No, never mind! St-stop."

Gray's finger stilled, but he didn't yank out. He figured that would hurt too much. Instead, he pulled out in a slow motion, his frown deepening because he caused Natsu pain.

Gray opened his mouth to apologize, only to be shocked when it was Natsu who said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Gray watched as Natsu turned on his side, arms wrapping around himself as he stared at the wall. "There's no reason for you to feel sorry."

Natsu huffed, eyes closing as his eyebrows drew inward. "This was my idea and I couldn't even..." His voice grew quiet, barely a whisper. "I couldn't even do it."

Gray's eyes softened as his heart clenched. Keeping his finger away from their bodies, Gray laid down beside Natsu, facing him. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we're going to be pros our first time."

Natsu opened his eyes, staring at those dark blue eyes that had a way of sucking him in. He swore he could get lost just gazing into them. "You're not mad?"

Gray snorted. "Why would I be mad?"

Instead of answering, Natsu sighed. "Maybe we're not ready for anal."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Gray pointed out. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting. Even if it takes years, even if it never happens. I don't need sex to be happy."

Natsu grumbled, but slowly loosened the grip he had around his body. "You're just saying that."

Gray chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm really not." With a smirk, he whispered, "Besides, your hot mouth is enough to get me off."

Natsu's face flushed as his eyes slammed shut, mortified and a little proud of himself. He thought he did good with the blowjob earlier, but this confirmation helped.

Gray sported a blush of his own. He wasn't always so bold, but he was able to gain the courage he needed when he wanted to make Natsu feel better. They took care of each other when the other needed help.

"Can we try again?" Natsu asked, causing Gray to blink in surprise. "Not now," he amended. He wasn't in the mood for anything sexual now, his cock soft and his heart calming down. "But, later?"

Gray nodded, scooting closer until his nose bumped against Natsu's. "Yeah. I'll look into how to do that better so it doesn't hurt next time."

"We shoulda used lube," Natsu said, realizing too late that he had some lube in his dresser drawer. He wasn't thinking about preparations at the time, wanting to jump right into it. It was poor judgement on both of their parts, but they were still learning. Like Gray said earlier, they weren't going to be pros their first time.

"Yeah, lube would've helped."

They both closed their eyes as they snuggled closer. Gray knew he had to clean his finger and Natsu knew he had to get dressed, but neither moved as they enjoyed the peace between them.

"I love you," Natsu murmured, breath ghosting over Gray's lips.

His lips twitched into a smile as he draped one arm around Natsu's waist, enjoying the heat against his skin. "And I love you too."

All things considered, today went better than Natsu thought it would. Sure, he wasn't able to take a full finger up his ass, but he was able to confess to Gray, a few times. That was enough to make him happy.

Plus, he gave Gray his very first blowjob. That was a treat all on its own.

They weren't the perfect couple, but they didn't need to be. Natsu loved Gray, and Gray loved Natsu. They had each other's backs, and would do whatever it took to make the other happy. They didn't need perfect as long as they had each other.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? I wanted to write it as realistically as I could, and sometimes things don't work out smoothly. They still have a lot to learn, and thankfully the internet is a great tool to find information. The next time they try something like that they'll be more prepared. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Natsu wasn't able to tell his family about Gray, but he was able to tell Gray he loved him. Sorry if this story seems fast-paced with all the time skips, but hopefully it's okay? Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you!**

 **Up next, Chapter Six: Lie**

 **Next chapter is where some trouble comes in. Wonder how these two will handle it.**

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm thankful for your support! Special shout out to those who commented last time: _JustAnotherFan14, FairyTailxFanGirl, MorriganFae, An Amber Pen, Flame-Belt, and GothBanshee!_ Thank you so much!**


	6. Lie

**Chapter Six: Lie**

Natsu spent a few - _more like thirty_ \- extra minutes getting ready that morning. He wanted to look his best since he would be asking Gray an important question today. It wasn't that he thought Gray would say no, knowing his boyfriend of six months wouldn't refuse.

Natsu was nervous for a different reason.

It would involve telling people about their relationship and Natsu's sexual orientation.

That alone make him sweat as he made his way to the kitchen, greeting his dad before making himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. While eating, he noticed his father's coy grin, but he decided to ignore it in favor of thinking about how he was going to ask Gray.

However, ignoring his father wasn't an option.

"So," Igneel started, wiggling his eyebrows, "who's the lucky lady?"

Natsu choked on his cereal, milk threatening to come out of his nose as he tried to breathe. "Wh-what?"

"I saw the thing in the freezer."

Stiffening, Natsu turned his gaze to the freezer. "Y-you did?" He panicked, wondering what his father thought. He hadn't told anyone he was thinking about going, let alone asking someone to accompany him.

His dad's voice cut through his thoughts, making him jump. "So, who're you asking to prom?"

Feeling his face flush, Natsu lowered his head. He felt sweat build on the back of his neck, his nerves tingling. He wasn't ready to tell his father about Gray yet. He wanted to have some time to prepare before the big reveal. Forcing himself to tell his dad would make him feel worse. He wanted to do it on his own. "Umm... It's—"

"Is it Lucy?"

Natsu shook his head, not wanting his dad to get the wrong idea. "N-no. I told you we broke up last summer."

Igneel didn't react to the news, instead tapping his chin as if thinking. "What about that girl, Lisanna?"

Natsu raised a brow. "You mean the girl who babysits Wendy? No... Not her." She was just a friend, nothing more.

"Who then?"

Natsu stalled, swallowing past the lump forming in his throat. He wasn't ready to tell his dad he was asking another guy to the prom, not knowing how he would react. Throat constricting and air turning thin, Natsu struggled for words. It would be simple to correct his father, but he couldn't do it. "Umm..."

Igneel leaned in, wanting an answer. In a desperate attempt to get his father to stop questioning him, Natsu lied.

"Y-you don't know her."

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt his heart sink and his stomach twist. Not only did he lie to his dad, but he also denied his true feelings. He felt like a disgrace, not worthy of Gray's love. Gray deserved someone better than him, someone who was ready to be honest about himself.

Natsu missed the large grin spreading over his dad's face, his attention on his troubled thoughts. He didn't see Igneel stand up, pulling out his wallet before tossing a large bill on the table. "Tickets are on me. Just make sure you bring her by before so your mom can take pictures. I wouldn't want her to miss it."

Natsu gaped, his head snapping up as his eyes widened. "What? I-I can't!"

Misunderstanding Natsu's answer, Igneel chuckled. "Of course you can. It's just a few pictures. It'll make your mom happy. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"Y-you don't understand," Natsu started, fumbling for words. "J-just forget about it." Grabbing the cash, he handed it back to his father. He wasn't ready to tell them after all. He wasn't ready for his family to know his secret.

"It's okay, son," Igneel said, patting Natsu on the back. "I'm sure we'll like her. You don't have to worry about that."

Natsu shook his head. His dad wasn't getting it, that much was obvious. "I-I gotta go!" He wanted to push past his father and leave, but he knew he had to get something first.

Walking to the freezer, Natsu grabbed the small handheld cooler, gripping the handle hard as he left the kitchen. "I'll see you later."

"I hope she says yes!" Igneel called out, not realizing his words caused Natsu's heart to pang with guilt.

 _'Why couldn't I correct him? I should have done it immediately."_ Natsu went outside, the bright sunlight blinding him for a moment before his vision adjusted. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

Natsu walked to school, feeling ashamed and defeated. Anxiety and fear flared up as he struggled to figure out what he was going to say to Gray. He screwed himself over this time.

Tears brimming his eyes, he realized he couldn't wiggle his way out of this mess. After what happened, it wouldn't be as simple as telling his dad he made a mistake. He had plenty of times to correct him, but he didn't.

And every second he didn't fix the lie, the guilt he felt grew stronger.

He berated himself, not allowing an ounce of relief. Once inside the school, Natsu made his way to the cafeteria. Prom tickets were being sold there before and after school, but he wanted to get them now before asking Gray.

 _'Do I even deserve to ask him now?'_

Natsu knew the answer to that question was 'no', but that didn't stop him from getting in line. Fidgeting, he tried ignoring the weird looks he received. He felt silly holding the cooler, but he didn't care. Natsu put in the effort to make something special for Gray. He just hoped Gray liked it.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Natsu didn't notice who was selling the tickets. He found out when it was his turn to walk up, suppressing a cringe when he saw the girl was Erza. He thought she didn't sell tickets during the morning shift, but he guessed wrong.

She smiled at her friend, pen tapping in her hand as she waved him over. "Good morning, Natsu. Are you buying a ticket this year?"

 _'No, I just get enjoyment from standing in lines for no reason.'_

Of course, he didn't say that out loud, valuing his life.

"Yeah, buying some tickets."

The redhead raised a brow, pen stilling as she asked, "Some?"

Natsu nodded as he gulped. "Y-yeah. I need t-two tickets." Heat flooded his cheeks, turning them a rose color. He cursed himself for getting embarrassed, but he couldn't help it. This was the first time he was going to a school dance. Even if he wasn't about to ask out a date, he would still be nervous.

"Two tickets?" Erza asked, sounding surprised. "Who are you taking?"

Natsu resisted the urge to sigh in relief when she didn't ask which _girl_ he was taking. However, that didn't mean he was ready to reveal the truth yet.

"Does it matter?"

Erza nodded, tapping the end of her pen to the papers in front of her. "I have to keep a record of who is going so the principal can see. If they've been suspended from school this year they can't attend." She pulled out a paper from the bottom. "Or if they're from another school they have to get this permission slip signed by their principal. Now, who is it?"

Natsu's throat felt tight as he whispered, "Gr-Gray... F-Fullbuster." When Erza said she couldn't hear him, he sighed. He said his boyfriend's name a little louder, hoping only Erza could hear.

Puzzled, Erza cocked her head. "Gray?"

Natsu nodded, his palms feeling damp. "Y-yes." His heartbeat sped up, a ball of anxiety bubbling in his chest. He knew Erza knew who Gray was. They hung out with everyone else on occasion, but they never acted like a couple in front of Natsu's friends.

"Are you two going stag?"

It would be easier to lie and say 'yes', but Natsu found himself shaking his head. He took a deep breath, heart thrumming out of control. "N-no... He's my d-date... " As if Erza wouldn't grasp the concept, he added, "My date is a... a guy."

"Oh." Erza's eyes widened for a second before returning to normal. "How do you spell his last name again?"

Natsu whispered, "Shhh! Not so loud."

"Why?" Erza asked, her lips curving down at the ends. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Natsu wanted to argue with her, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he felt scared to tell his friends and family he was dating a guy. Erza took it well, and she was one of his oldest friends. Maybe coming out wouldn't be as terrifying as he thought it would be?

Instead of commenting on what she said, he answered her earlier question. "Fullbuster. F-u-l-l-b-u-s-t-e-r."

Erza nodded, dropping the subject. She wrote everything down, took his money, then gave him his change and two tickets. Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist.

"I won't tell the others, if you'd like. I think it would be better if they heard it from you."

Natsu blushed, nodding as he imagined how that would go. "Th-thanks."

Rushing out of the cafeteria, Natsu headed to the back of the school. It was where he told Gray to meet him today before class. He sprinted, weaving through the halls until he came to the double doors that would take him to his destination.

He pushed them open too hard, almost striking his shirtless boyfriend in the process. "Hey! Watch it hot head! You almost hit me!"

Natsu paused to catch his breath, feeling winded. He flashed Gray a cheeky grin, already forgetting about why he was so nervous. "Sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

"What for?" Gray asked, glancing at his watch. "We still have a while before school starts."

Being around Gray eased the tension Natsu carried in his shoulders. He could be himself around his boyfriend without worrying about being judged. "I needed to see you, and give you this." Natsu held out the cooler, a newfound brightness in his green eyes. "I made you something!"

"Made me something?" Gray repeated, watching as Natsu set the cooler down to open it. What Natsu pulled out surprised him.

"Here you go!"

Gray blinked, cocking his head as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. "Umm... What is it?"

Natsu's smile fell. "What? It's obviously a heart!"

Gray held back the urge to chuckle. "Are you sure?" He inspected the hunk of ice in his boyfriend's hands. It was melting, the warm fingers clutching it not doing it any favors. After a second glance, it looked somewhat like a lumpy heart, with weird markings in the middle.

Natsu turned the cold object around to get a better look. "Damn it! It melted!" He knew using ice was a bad idea.

"What was it _supposed_ to look like?" Gray asked, curious. Natsu never made him something before. In fact, this was his first homemade gift that didn't come from a relative. It was a nice surprise, even if it didn't turn out right.

"It's supposed to be a heart-shaped piece of ice with a question in the middle, but now it looks like a deformed circle!" Natsu frowned, wishing he could shape it back into a heart, but knowing he lacked the tools to do so.

"What question?" Gray asked, bringing Natsu away from his scattered thoughts.

"Umm..." Natsu's cheeks burned when he realized he had to say the words out loud. He wanted to ask Gray out with the ice, eliminating the part where he had to use his voice. He put the ice back in the cooler before facing his boyfriend, feeling nervous as he took a deep breath.

"Prom?"

"You're asking me to prom?" Gray asked, blinking a few times before raising a brow. "I thought you want to keep us a secret?"

Natsu's grin strained. "I do— I did! I-I want to go out with you... publicly."

"Are you sure?" Gray liked the idea of being a public couple, but he didn't want to rush Natsu if he wasn't ready. "You want to tell people?"

Natsu lifted a hand, grabbing his opposite arm while avoiding Gray's dark blue eyes. "I'm tired of hiding... but—"

"But you're scared of what people might think?" Gray knew the answer. He had been there before.

Nodding, Natsu felt a stinging sensation in his heart. It was a mixture of guilt and pain from denying who he was and who he loved to the world. "I'm sorry."

Cold arms wrapped around him, bringing him into a tight hug. "I understand why you're scared. I'll be here whether you decide you want to tell people or not. I love you, Natsu."

The sincerity behind his words put Natsu at ease. How did he get so lucky to have Gray in his life? He couldn't imagine his life without Gray by his side, thankful they met each other. Knowing in his heart and mind what he had to do, he decided. "I'm going to tell them."

Gray smiled, nuzzling against Natsu's soft scarf. "I'll be there to support you, if you want."

"I do," Natsu said without hesitation. He wanted his boyfriend with him when he told his family, knowing he would need all the help he could get. Part of him felt it would have been easier to get caught kissing or doing something similar, but he knew his family deserved to be told instead of surprised like that.

He knew he didn't owe anyone an explanation. He could live out his life without telling another soul, but that wasn't fair to Gray or himself. Besides, part of him wanted to tell his family so he could show them how happy Gray made him.

They were understanding people. He hoped they would be accepting and warm like they always were.

Silence fell around them while Natsu squirmed in place. When Gray raised a brow, Natsu mumbled, "So... You never answered my question." He felt his cheeks warm and his palms sweat. _'Or maybe they're still wet from the melting ice I was holding.'_

"What question?" Gray asked, forgetting for a moment what they were talking about before. "Oh, to prom?"

Natsu nodded, crimson traveling to his neck and disappearing under his scarf. He was nervous. Gray thought Natsu looked cute nervous.

"I'd love to," he whispered, seeing the relief flash through Natsu's eyes. "But first, you have to tell me how you made the present."

Natsu grinned, heart pounding because Gray said yes. "Oh!" He grabbed the hunk of ice to show him. "I got a heart-shaped cake pan and froze some water in it. Last night after it froze I carved the prom part in it, but I guess it melted this morning."

"It's okay," Gray assured. "It's the thought that counts."

"Do you want it?" Natsu asked, holding it up for him.

Gray arched a brow and laughed. "What? The ice? What would I do with it?"

"I dunno. Maybe you could sculpt it into something cool? Maybe a shield?"

"What kind of shield is made of ice?" Gray snickered. "It'd break too easily!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "It was just a suggestion! You don't have to take it, Pervy Popsicle!"

Their foreheads came together. Dark blue eyes meeting blazing green ones.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"God damn," Gray muttered as he shifted his face until his lips covered Natsu's mouth. The fire in Natsu's eyes was what did it for him.

Natsu dropped the ice, hand weaving into raven locks while the other rested on Gray's bare chest. Neither pulled apart, wanting to savor the kiss since they wouldn't be able to touch each other again until the end of the day.

Gray parted their lips with his tongue, moaning when he felt the heat of Natsu's mouth. It was always hot and inviting. Their tongues wrapped around each other as their eyes closed, humming at the sensation. Gray pulled him closer, relishing in the warm scent of his boyfriend and the feeling of his hands on his body.

Natsu growled when he felt his tongue being sucked, a shiver running down his spine and his cock starting to twitch. It had been a few days since they fooled around, but Natsu didn't mind just kissing. Gray's talented lips and tongue were enough to satisfy him for now.

However, he reconsidered holding off when he felt Gray roll his hips against him, the bulge in his pants growing harder and hotter. Natsu's lips ventured away from Gray's, traveling past his jaw to his neck. Gray shivered when Natsu nibbled over his pulse point, letting out a heavy sigh when sharp teeth bit into his shoulder.

Natsu didn't suck on his flesh, not wanting to leave a mark where people could see. It would lead to questions about who gave it to Gray. As much as he wanted to show the world he loved Gray, he wasn't ready yet. He needed time to prepare for that day.

" _Yes_ ," Gray hissed when he felt that hot tongue dragging against his neck. His hands grabbed Natsu's firm ass, pressing their crotches together to feel the hard lengths hidden by their pants. Natsu responded by going lower, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Gray's collarbone.

Natsu loved the groan that tore from Gray's throat when he licked over his pecs and squeezed his hips. Over the past few months Natsu had grown to know every inch of Gray's body. He couldn't say he was a master at pleasure yet, but he learned most of Gray's erogenous zones.

Natsu's warm hands brushed over Gray's sides as he moved to grasp his biceps. He appreciated the toned muscles beneath his fingers. Gray had an athletic build that left Natsu's mouth watering, wanting to touch and lick every surface.

" _Nghh!_ " Gray tried suppressing his moans, part of him not wanting Natsu to think he was too good at what he was doing, and the other part not wanting to attract attention.

There was a soccer field behind their school, but it was vacant for now. Gray didn't want anyone to hear him and come investigate. That was sure to ruin the mood.

"Can I touch you?" Natsu whispered into Gray's ear, feeling him shudder. His hand moved to rest over the belt buckle, wanting to remove it but also wanting Gray's permission.

"Please," Gray moaned, letting go of Natsu's ass to rest his hands on his shoulders.

With deft hands, Natsu undid the buckle and pants, pushing them down until Gray's long cock was exposed. Natsu didn't think twice as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, giving it a soft pump before tightening his grip.

Gray closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure that came from getting stimulation. "Use your spit," he commanded, moving backwards until his back pressed against the bricks of the school.

Natsu followed his movements, hand never leaving Gray's length. Tilting his head down, Natsu spit, his saliva hitting over his hand to leak onto the tip of Gray's cock.

" _Gah!_ " Gray's head rested against the building, mouth parted as he felt that hot fist stroking his cock. His nails dug into Natsu's shirt when he went faster, bringing him closer to the edge with every flick of his wrist. Natsu wasn't wasting any time this morning, wanting to give Gray a quick release before class. "Feels, g- _good!_ "

Natsu smiled, eyes full of lust as he watched Gray's face change as the pleasure built. He loved watching, memorizing every slight facial movement and enjoying every sound he made. He swore he could get off from that alone, his cock throbbing painfully against his jeans that were feeling too tight now.

"You're so fucking sexy," Natsu moaned, other hand raking over Gray's chest, over his heart. "I love you so much."

"L-love y-you too," Gray grunted, hips jerking as he tried to fight off his climax. He wanted it to last longer, but he didn't want Natsu to stop or slow down to do it. "F-fuck, _nnghhh!_ "

"Come for me," Natsu taunted, loving the way Gray's eyebrows pinched and his teeth clenched. He was a lucky guy, having such an expressive boyfriend to pleasure.

Natsu leaned in, whispering before licking the shell of Gray's ear, "Please come. I want you inside me."

" _Aaahh!_ "

Natsu fell to his knees, thrusting Gray's cock into his mouth. He licked at the tip while his hand pumped the rest of his length, feeling it pulse until Gray came undone. Natsu felt his hair being grasped with a tight fist, but he didn't mind as he swallowed everything Gray had to offer. He tasted the saltiness on the back of his tongue before pulling away, licking over every inch to clean his boyfriend's cock.

Gray slumped against the building, head light and breathing heavy. Every time he came by Natsu's hands or mouth, it was an amazing experience. Sometimes he put off masturbating because he knew it wouldn't be as pleasurable as what Natsu could offer.

Of course, that made him burn hotter for Natsu, craving these moments of passion. All his life he felt cold, but with Natsu, his heart warmed and his body heated up. It was weird at first, but Gray found he loved every bit of it.

Natsu made him happy, even if they didn't see eye to eye all the time. That just gave them an excuse to fight with their fists, something they both loved. However, they never took out their anger on each other, knowing it could become abusive. That wasn't what their play fights were about.

When Natsu stood up, Gray pressed a hand to his crotch, heat emanating from the material of his jeans. "That was great. Want me to return the favor?"

Natsu opened his mouth to reply, only to pout when they heard the warning bell ring. "Damn it."

"We have time if we're quick," Gray pointed out, but Natsu shook his head.

"I can wait," he muttered, pressing a hand against the erection straining in his jeans. "I don't wanna risk being late."

With a snicker, Gray said, "I can put that ice down your pants. I bet that'd calm you down."

Natsu shot him a glare, but his voice lacked any threatening tone. "Do it and I'll bring a dead body to prom with me."

Gray laughed at the weak threat as he regaining his bearings. He tucked his softened cock into his pants, zipping them up before looking around for his shirt. As he grabbed the discarded material, he shook his head. "Make sure to get pictures. I'm sure my mom would love to see me at prom, even if I'm dead."

Natsu's smile dropped and his stomach churned, his father's voice echoing in his head.

 _"Just make sure you bring her by before so your mom can take pictures."_

"Damn it," he mumbled, remembering his mistake earlier. Being with Gray made him forget about his worries. It was both a blessing and a curse. _'Still wouldn't trade him for the world.'_

"What's wrong?" Gray asked when he saw Natsu's troubled face. "Do you have blue balls or something?"

Natsu huffed some air through his nose, shaking his head. "No. Still don't know if that's a real thing or not."

"Then what's wrong?"

Natsu sighed as he ran his fingers through his pink hair. It was messier than usual, thanks to Gray and his pulling. "I fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning... I lied to my dad." Natsu's eyebrows darted in as he clenched his teeth. "Well, I didn't _lie_ , but I damn well didn't tell the truth."

"Could you explain?" Gray asked, cocking his head. The warning bell was already being pushed to the back of their minds.

Natsu dragged a hand over his face. His green eyes stared at his shoes, too afraid to face his boyfriend. He felt ashamed of himself as he admitted, "My dad found out I was asking someone to prom..." He paused, wondering if Gray was going to say something. When he remained silent, Natsu sighed. "He assumed I was taking a... a girl."

He hesitated before looking up, gaze locking with those dark blue eyes. "I didn't correct him, so now he thinks... he thinks I'm asking some girl out right now."

"Oh."

Natsu's stomach dropped. He saw the disappointment flash through Gray's eyes, the way the corners of his lips curved down. He hated seeing Gray upset, knowing he was the cause.

"I'm really sorry. I-I should've corrected him then, but... I was... a coward." Embarrassment washed over him as he realized what he admitted. He tried acting tough, invincible. Now he felt lower than dirt. "I'll tell him the truth, but I need time to work up to it."

"What do you want to do?" Gray held no sadness in his voice. He understood coming out was difficult for Natsu. It was a big step, and he wanted Natsu to be ready for it.

Natsu bit the inside of his cheek, willing the pain in his heart away. He swore a needle was stabbing into the organ. He could only imagine how Gray felt. "I want to tell my dad the truth. I want to tell my friends and family about us."

Natsu's bottom lip quivered as he fought the pricking sensation behind his eyes. He would never understand how Gray was able to pull deeper emotions out of him. "I love you, and I want them t-to know that."

Gray leaned in, giving Natsu a gentle kiss to the cheek. "I'm here for you no matter what you decide. I'll be there to support you either way, because I love you too."

"Are you mad at me?" Natsu asked, terrified of the answer.

Gray's eyes softened as he cupped his boyfriend's cheek, feeling the warmth beneath his fingers. "Of course not. I understand why you did what you did. There wasn't a way to get around that without telling your dad the truth anyways."

Natsu nodded, his breath coming out shaky as he tried to settle his nerves. Gray wasn't mad at him, even though Natsu thought he would be upset. He should have known better. Despite their fights for fun, Gray was a reasonable person, most of the time calm and collected. He should have given Gray more credit.

"So... We're good?"

Gray brushed his thumb over Natsu's cheek, giving him a soft smile. "Yes. I wouldn't hold something like that against you."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Gray, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Gray stumbled as he adjusted to the new weight. Chuckling, he patted Natsu on the back. "You're welcome."

Natsu wished their moment lasted longer, but reality set in as soon as the they heard the bell ring, letting them know they were now tardy.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

They rushed inside, having just enough time to wave goodbye before they were running in opposite directions towards their classes. Natsu knew they had more to talk about, but for now everything was fine. He wished he had the courage to correct his father that morning, but thinking about it, he didn't know if he would do anything different if given another chance.

He couldn't force himself to come out if he wasn't ready. He had to wait until he was comfortable with the idea.

As Natsu ran to his classroom, he couldn't help but think, _'I hope I'm comfortable by prom.'_

Because Natsu was going to tell his family and friends about his relationship with Gray. Or, at least he hoped he would.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! It can be short or long, either way I love hearing from you!**

 **Up next, Chapter Seven: Prom**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the support I've received with this story! Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those awesome people who reviewed last time: _mdelpin, An Amber Pen, MorriganFae, FairyTailxFanGirl, Kitty9453, miss Neko Tenshi, mestwendyfan(x5), and Flame-Belt!_**

* * *

 **I was fourteen when I told my mom I was bi. She didn't take it well. I remember her holding me down while praying out loud for god to save me while I cried and tried to get away. She stopped shortly after I stopped struggling. I was grounded afterwards, but to be fair, I was already grounded before that moment.**

 **To this day we've never spoken about what happened. I don't plan on bringing it up. I forgive her for what she did, but I don't think I'll forget. It's been over ten years since that happened. I know my experience isn't as bad as other people's but it still made me feel bad about myself for a while. It was only when I realized it wasn't anyone's business who I was attracted to that I started feeling more okay with myself.**

 **Natsu's parents will have a different reaction than this, in case anyone was wondering. Thank you again for reading! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	7. Prom

**Chapter Seven: Prom**

Natsu took a deep breath as he combed through his hair for the sixth time that night, frustrated that his hair seemed to get more messy despite his efforts.

He was nervous, eyes flitting over to the clock on his wall every few minutes to check the time, knowing it wouldn't be long until he told his family the truth. He was thankful Gray would be there with him, giving him the support he needed.

This was it. The moment Natsu had been working up to. Time seemed to go too fast. It felt like yesterday Natsu was asking Gray to prom, thinking he had a while until the event would arrive. He was wrong, but he couldn't let that hold him back from confessing to his parents, to his family.

Wendy would be there too. He almost felt sorry for her. She would have to see her big brother fumble through the chaotic speech he prepared.

He worked all week on it, editing and rewriting it until he felt halfway comfortable with it. Of course, it didn't matter seeing as he forgot it in his locker at school. Now he had to try to remember what he wrote while also keep his emotions in check.

Shaking his head, Natsu reminded himself that his parents were pretty open-minded. They didn't have anything against their neighbors Laxus and Freed, so maybe they would accept him without problems.

 _'Think positive,'_ Natsu thought as he straightened his black tuxedo.

Looking in the mirror, Natsu tried to find anything wrong with his appearance so he could fix it. He wore a light pink undershirt with a matching pink tie. In his jacket's breast pocket, he wore a blue pocket square. Gray gave it to him, saying it would go with the blue tie he would wear.

He smiled at his cufflinks. They were in the shape of a flame, just as pink as his hair. Gray got them for him, as well as some snowflake cufflinks for himself as a joke.

 _"I'm your Ice Prince after all,"_ Gray had said, to which Natsu snorted, saying he was more like a princess.

That had ended with them fighting, almost damaging the cufflinks in their scuffle. They always enjoyed a good fight, testing their strength against each other.

Natsu jolted when he heard his phone vibrate. He checked it, seeing he received a text from Gray. The corner of his lip quirked up when he read his boyfriend was on his way. However, a wave of nausea hit him when he realized it wouldn't be long before he told his family the truth.

He knew he could always back out. He knew Gray would understand and that he didn't owe his family an explanation, but he did want them to know. He was just scared of their reaction. He wanted to show them the man he loved and how happy Gray made him, but he didn't want them to take it badly.

 _'It's going to be okay,'_ Natsu thought as he sent a quick text back, saying he couldn't wait. _'Everything's going to work out.'_

It might have been wishful thinking, but Natsu was an optimist at heart, even if sometimes he did have self-doubts.

After taking a deep breath and a motion sickness pill, Natsu forced himself to leave his bedroom, walking downstairs towards the living room. His family was already waiting for him, Igneel and Grandeeney standing up so they could walk up to him.

"You look so handsome!" his mom gushed, cupping his scarred cheek to tilt his face up, getting a better look at him. "Doesn't he?"

"He gets it from me," Igneel boasted, causing Natsu to chuckle.

"I'm adopted. How'd I get it from you?"

"Technicality," Igneel said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "So, when's she getting here?"

"Who?" Natsu asked, momentarily forgetting the huge lie he had told his family.

"Your date," Wendy answered, joining the conversation.

Natsu had to remind himself to keep smiling, not wanting to alarm his family. He felt bad lying to his parents, but he felt worse lying to his little sister.

"Oh, uhh..." Natsu gulped, making sure to keep his answer vague on purpose. "They're on their way."

"They? You got more than one date?" Igneel joked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"Ha ha," he said, his nervousness starting to slip into his voice. "Nope, just one."

"What color is her dress?" Grandeeney asked as Igneel left the room, heading towards the kitchen. "Is she going to match you?"

Natsu's fingers twitched as he tried to keep his face neutral, suppressing a cringe. "M-my date's wearing blue."

They had agreed to wear matching tuxedos, but when they went to try them on, it looked too bland for them. Gray decided on wearing a black and grey vest over his light blue undershirt while Natsu wore a jacket. Gray's pink pocket square would match Natsu's tie, letting them be similar while also expressing themselves in a way that made them both comfortable.

"I'm sure this will still look good," Igneel said, gaining Natsu's attention.

He looked at his dad, then down at the thing he was holding, eyes growing wide when he realized it was a wrist corsage! Four small pink roses sat around a large rose in the center. It came complete with soft pink ribbons and bright green leaves.

It took everything in Natsu's power not to laugh. _'Gray would fucking kill me if I tried putting that on his wrist!'_ It was almost too tempting, but on a serious note, he knew he couldn't accept it.

"I—uh..." Warmth spread over his cheeks and nose, matching his hair. "I don't think my date would like that... Sorry."

"Oh," his mom started, sounding disappointed. "Is it the colors?"

Natsu shook his head, able to contain his urge to laugh when he saw her frown. "No, they're just not a flower person."

"I see," his mom said as she nodded, taking the container from Igneel.

"I'll pay you back," Natsu promised, not wanting them to feel like they wasted their money. "Here."

Grandeeney let Natsu take it from her hands, watching as he kneeled down and held it out to Wendy. "Do you want it?"

Wendy's face broke out into a large smile, her eyes lighting up as she shouted, "Yeah!"

Natsu chuckled as he took the corsage out of the container, slipping it on her small wrist. It was a little loose, but she didn't seem to care. She brushed her fingers against the petals, her smile growing wider. "Thank you!"

Natsu patted his little sister on the head before looking up at his parents, seeing they were grinning as well. He almost sighed in relief, thankful this didn't turn into a huge deal. _'Maybe I'm overreacting,'_ he thought as he stood, finding himself being herded to the wall with his sister so his mom could take pictures of them together.

His parents loved him. Surely they would accept him for who he was. He just had to tell them.

After many photos were taken, Grandeeney gave the camera - _and her kids_ \- a break. "I can't wait to get some of you and your date. When's she getting here again?"

Natsu swallowed, his heart beating a little faster. He realized he wanted to tell his family the truth now more than ever, the words resting on the tip of his tongue. "Yeah... about that. See, there's... there's something I should've told you guy before. My date... my date is actually—"

Natsu's voice cut out when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. He pulled the device out, seeing a text from his boyfriend.

 _ **Gray: I'm here.**_

"I'll be right back," Natsu rushed out as he headed towards the door.

"Now don't run off before we get to meet her!" Grandeeney called, as if she knew Natsu was considering that plan.

Whatever smile that was on his face had faded, his stomach churning at the thought of their rejection. _'I hope they understand...'_

Natsu went outside, making sure to close the door behind him so his family couldn't look through as he left. He knew they could look through the windows, but he hoped they wouldn't. Just to be safe, he stole a peek at the house, not seeing any eyes peeking through the blinds.

Natsu looked ahead, breath catching when he saw Gray walking towards him. He was beyond handsome in his suit, the blue shirt complimenting his dark blue eyes. His dark hair was spiky, just like Natsu liked it. The suit fitted him well, showing off his lean but muscular figure without being too tight.

Natsu felt himself smiling, happiness filling his chest as he said, "You look amazing."

Gray's pale face went red in an instant. His fingers flew up to his vest, fumbling with the buttons in an attempt to soothe his nervousness. "Shut up," he mumbled, unable to hide the slight smile on his lips at the compliment.

Natsu couldn't resist those lips. Leaning in, he captured them in a fiery kiss, almost forgetting where he was for a moment. He had to pull away after a few seconds, already missing the minty taste of Gray's mouth, but the smile his boyfriend wore made him grin.

With hooded eyes, Natsu beckoned Gray to follow him into the house. He was still nervous to confess, but with Gray by his side, he felt more confident in his decision. No matter what happened, he knew he still had Gray.

Just as Natsu went to grab the door knob, Gray whispered, "Hold on, there's something I wanna show ya."

Natsu looked back, watching as Gray lifted his vest, revealing a short zip tie running through two holes in his belt, preventing him from removing his pants without cutting the tie first.

"Uh, what's that for?" Natsu asked, seeing the sheepish grin working its way on Gray's face.

"I can still pee, but I can't take off my pants."

Natsu gave him a playful smile, leaning in to press his nose against Gray's. " _Aww_ , how romantic." He wanted to sound sarcastic, but his tone was genuine. He remembered telling Gray he worried he was going to strip in front of everyone at the dance, but Gray wasn't going to let that happen.

They shared a soft kiss before Natsu pulled away, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. "Right this way..."

As they walked to the living room, Natsu felt his heart beating faster. He smiled despite that, even when a wave of fear crashed over him when he saw his family's faces. They were all smiling, looking at Natsu, then to Gray.

Igneel raised a brow, but it was Grandeeney who spoke first. "Oh, hi Gray."

"Hey Mrs. Dragneel," Gray said, giving her a small wave.

Grandeeney gave a short nod before looking at Natsu. "So, is your date running late?"

Natsu sucked in a breath, his chest tightening as his smile became more forced by the second. Beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck, his palms feeling clammy as he reached out, grasping Gray's hand.

"N-nope. He's um... he's right here." He had wanted to sound confident, but his voice was anything but.

He felt Gray rubbing a thumb over his hand, reassuring him through physical touch that everything would be okay. He hoped to hell Gray was right.

Slowly, each one of Natsu's family members turned their gaze away from his face and down to his hand, the one connected to Gray's. Natsu's father was the first to open his mouth, but he didn't say anything. However, the way his eyes narrowed in what looked to be a mixture of confusion and suspicion didn't sit well with Natsu's stomach.

Grandeeney cocked her head, her eyes widening as her face sank. Her mouth formed a smaller smile, but it looked strained. Wendy was the only one with a genuine smile on, not understanding why the sight might seem out of place for Natsu, considering his parents thought he was straight.

"Mom... Dad... Wendy," Natsu started, his heart feeling like it was in his throat, pulsing fast and making it hard to speak. "I'd like you to meet my... my date. Gray."

Grandeeney's voice sounded cautious as she asked, "Are you two... going stag?"

Natsu's grip tightened on Gray's hand, needing support more than ever. His breathing picked up as he tried to calm himself down, those three sets of eyes on him making him feel smaller than normal.

"No... No. Gray's my..." He had to take a deep breath, giving Gray's hand a squeeze before admitting, "He's my boyfriend. W-we've been um, dating for a while."

Natsu thought it would feel better getting that off his chest, but with the looks his parents were giving him, he felt strange, as if him and Gray were in an exhibit and they were looking at them through a glass wall.

Throat feeling raw, Natsu added, "I-I didn't tell you, because... because—" He didn't have a solid reason he could tell them without hurting them. He thought they might not love him anymore, but he knew he couldn't say that out loud. Instead, he left it open-ended, letting them come up with whatever excuse they could think of.

Despite knowing he would stay with Gray no matter what they decided, Natsu still wanted his family's approval. He craved it. He just wanted to be accepted for who he was by the people he loved, no matter what.

Natsu waited, wanting them to say something, needing them to say it was alright and that everything was okay.

Instead, Natsu was met with silence.

Grandeeney glanced to Igneel, but the man's face was unreadable as he stared at Natsu and Gray's hands. Wendy's smile started to fade when she realized something was bothering her parents, she just didn't seem to realize what it was.

"W-well," Natsu started, his voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes. He could already feel his heart breaking, numbness spreading through his body from his family's unspoken rejection. He didn't need to ask what they thought, it was obvious by their reaction. "I guess um, I guess we're gonna leave now." He felt his throat swell, his vision blurring as he turned towards the door.

Even after taking a few steps away, his family didn't say anything. He wished they would stop him, to tell him they accepted him and his boyfriend, but it was made clear to Natsu they didn't.

It wasn't until Natsu was out of the house and inside the car that he let his emotions get the better of him, hot tears stinging his eyes as they fell down his cheeks. He didn't try to hold back his sobs, his body racking as his heart clenched tight enough to cause pain.

He almost wished they would have rejected the idea. At least then they would have acknowledged his feelings for Gray.

He turned to Gray, who was now sitting in the driver's seat. There was no need to ask for comfort from him since his boyfriend was already leaning over, wrapping his arms around Natsu to pull him in for a tight hug.

Natsu's tears didn't stop, wetting part of Gray's shirt and vest. Gray didn't mind, one of his hands moving to card his fingers through those soft pink locks, whispering sweet words. "I got you. It's okay, Natsu."

Digging his fingers into Gray's vest, Natsu's body shook. He expected his family to be surprised, but not silent. He couldn't bear that pain, that reality. Pulling away an inch, Natsu asked, "C-can we go now?" He cursed himself for getting emotional, but he couldn't hide his pain.

Not around the one person he could be himself with.

"Anything you want, Natsu," he said, kissing his tanned forehead. He waiting until Natsu loosened his grip on him before leaning back into his seat, inserting his key into the ignition. "We don't even have to go to the prom. We could skip it, if you want."

Natsu shook his head. Despite what just happened, he still wanted to go to prom and be public with Gray. One set back wasn't going to get in his way, no matter how much it hurt. Whatever confidence he had earlier was stripped away, but he knew this was what he wanted.

Despite it sounding cliche, he wanted to give Gray and him a night they would remember.

"I wanna go."

"Then we'll go," Gray said, giving him a soft smile before he started driving.

* * *

Before Natsu knew it, they arrived in the school's parking lot. His tears had stopped, but the sting in his eyes hadn't left yet. He was sure they were red after that emotional breakdown, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care too much. He scrubbed at his face to make sure there were no dried tears on his cheeks, not wanting anyone to question his appearance.

"Thanks," Natsu muttered, his cheeks warming despite the pain in his heart.

"For what?" Gray asked as he parked the car, turning off the headlights.

"For not making fun of me." Natsu looked over, capturing Gray's attention with his gaze. "You know, for crying."

A smirk worked its way onto Gray's face, confusing Natsu for a moment since his words didn't match his expression. "Why would I make fun of you for that?"

Natsu felt his pulse pick up, but the smile spreading over his face vanished when Gray added, "There's _soooo_ many other thing to make fun of you for!"

"Jerk!" Natsu yelled, narrowing his eyes at Gray, even if his small smile gave him away.

"Bastard!" Gray laughed, leaning in to say, "Love you," before Natsu could fire off with another insult.

"Love you too," he whispered, closing the space between them so he could hug Gray. "I love you so much," he mumbled, running a hand through Gray's hair.

"I love you too."

They pulled back a few inches so they could share a soft kiss, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the other's lips on their own.

When they parted, Gray asked, "Should we go inside?"

Natsu nodded, taking a deep breath because he was now going to face his friends and tell them the truth. Well, Erza knew he was bringing a guy as his date, but his other friends didn't. Not only that, the school didn't know either.

He gulped as they left the vehicle, taking slow steps towards the school to face everyone. As they entered, they saw the halls leading to the gym were decorated with the school's colors, red and gold. Their first stop was the table right outside of the gym, a few students sitting there to take tickets.

Natsu handed one of the girls two tickets, steeling his nerves before he said, "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

The girl didn't blink an eye as she looked down at her paper, marking the bubbles by their names. She ripped part of the ticket and marked the back of the parts she handed back. "Make sure you have these for reentry if you decide to leave and come back."

"Th-thanks," Natsu mumbled, taking the smaller tickets before shoving them in his pocket. He thought that was going to go a lot worse, but he was beyond thankful it went well.

"Let's go," Natsu said with a half-smile, leading Gray into the gym. He noticed a line leading towards a photographer, taking couples' and groups' photos. After asking Gray, the two decided to wait until later to get their picture taken.

Right now, he wanted to find his friends.

The two young men walked around the gym, taking in the sight of everyone dressed up. Some people were talking while others were dancing. A long table stretched across one of the walls, a few bowls of punch and desserts on top. Natsu had to resist the urge to go eat, knowing it could wait until they got situated.

Looking around, Natsu noticed the multiple tables and chairs set up for students to relax. The dance floor was nice and open, colorful lights flitting across the gymnasium. The hired DJ was playing a fast-paced song, hyping up all the students on the dance floor.

Natsu almost frowned when he didn't find his friends, but after a minute or two of searching, he found some of them sitting at a table towards the back.

 _'This is it,'_ Natsu thought as his heartbeat accelerated. He swallowed thickly, hoping the dim lights would conceal his flustered face.

"Ready?" Gray asked, nudging Natsu with his arm. "I really don't mind what you decide. I'll be here either way."

Natsu shook his head, a twinge of pain in his heart at the thought of keeping this secret for any longer. Besides, he had Gray's support, as well as Lyon's and Erza's, who were also sitting at that table. They knew the truth and hadn't said anything negative about it or made them feel bad about themselves.

Maybe his other friends would feel the same way.

"I want to tell them," Natsu assured, his voice sounding more confident than before. He had to smile at himself. Not only did he sound better, his words brought a smile to Gray's face. "I'm ready."

Snatching Gray's hand, Natsu pulled him towards the table where a few of their friends sat. They stopped at the edge of the round table, but everyone was too caught up in their conversations to notice the new additions.

Natsu cleared his throat, catching their attention. They all looked up at Natsu, then over to Gray, before glancing down at their connected hands. While Erza and Lyon didn't react much, Jellal, Lucy, Cana, and Juvia did, some of them raising a brow while others parted their lips in confusion.

"H-hey guys," Natsu started, feeling a knot form in his throat. He tried to shrug off the sudden nervousness that hit him, reminding himself that he could get through this, even if it was a little scary. He figured they already knew something was up since he was holding Gray's hand, but he knew he should clarify.

"You all remember Gray, right?"

They nodded, some eyes still trained on their hands.

Natsu hoped his hand wasn't shaking, his fear of rejection and embarrassment hitting him harder than before. He loved his boyfriend, and he didn't want anyone to make him feel ashamed over it.

"He's my date." Natsu surprised himself by saying all that without fumbling over his words.

He took a deep breath, waiting for their reactions. At least, he hoped they gave reactions unlike his parents. He needed to know they were okay with this, otherwise, he would have to reevaluate his friendships with them. He knew he would accept them if they were in his shoes, and he hoped they would do the same for him.

After a brief pause, one by one, his friends started to smile.

"I thought you two were spending a lot more time together," Cana said, lifting her cup - _that no doubt had some type of alcoholic beverage inside_.

Lucy nodded, looking back and forth between Gray and Natsu before saying, "Congratulations."

"Juvia is happy for you two."

Jellal looked at Erza, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "This is why you've been so secretive lately. I was wondering why you wouldn't let me see the list."

"What list?" Lyon asked, causing Erza to sigh.

"The list of who bought tickets," she explained. "It says Natsu bought tickets for him and Gray. I didn't want to be the one to tell everyone, so I kept it a secret."

"Thank you," Natsu mumbled, glad he got to be the one to do it. It might have been easier if he let Erza tell, but then he wouldn't have that light feeling in his chest. He was still nervous, but it had lessened after revealing the truth.

"How long have you two been going out?" Loke asked, joining the group. He went to take a seat between Lucy and Cana, throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Natsu sucked in a breath before saying, "Little over seven months."

"Damn!" Loke whistled. "How'd you two manage to keep it a secret that long?"

"They probably don't go around talking about their latest conquests," Lucy teased, shrugging Loke's arm off her shoulder.

Loke feigned offense before looking at Natsu and Gray. "We should go dance before it gets too crowded. Whaddya say?"

Natsu blinked, shocked by the atmosphere around him. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he didn't think they were going to be this accepting of his relationship with Gray. Hell, after what happened with his family, he was impressed with himself for even telling them.

"What do you say?" Gray asked as a few of their friends started heading towards the center of the gym. "Do you want to dance?"

Natsu looked at his boyfriend, seeing the hopeful gleam in his dark blue eyes. He was never much of a dancer, but how could he say no to a face like that?

"Of course!"

On their way there, Natsu laughed. "Gotta warn ya though. I'm a horrible dancer."

"I kinda figured," Gray joked, raising his voice as they got closer to the speakers. "You look like you'd be clumsy!"

"Hey!" Natsu growled, but there was no threat in his tone. "Just don't go laughin' at me when we start."

"I won't," Gray promised.

They stood at the edge of the dance floor, away from the crowd to avoid hitting anyone. Gray hesitated before placing Natsu's hands on his waist while his hands rested on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Their movements were awkward, not going along with the beat of the music. Gray realized Natsu wasn't lying. Even swaying seemed to be difficult for him, his feet almost stepping on Gray's a few times. He had to help guide Natsu, otherwise he would end up with some bruised feet and scuffed shoes.

The next song that came on was much slower, allowing Natsu to let Gray lead them without worrying about making a fool of himself. Natsu closed his eyes when they fell into a comfortable rhythm, the music thrumming through his veins. His heart felt light and his lips pulled into a smile. Everything was peaceful again.

Natsu took a step closer to Gray, almost stepping on his feet in the process. Before Gray could complain, he felt Natsu's arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer for a hug. Natsu rested his face in the crook of Gray's neck, nose brushing against that soft pale skin that smelled like a forest after a winter storm.

When he was with Gray, everything felt right.

However, his mood shifted as the song ended, a much faster one replacing it. Gray pulled away, grasping Natsu's waist as he grinned. "Want me to show you a few moves?"

Not one to turn down a challenge, Natsu nodded, a fire burning in his eyes as he said, "Bring it on!"

* * *

Natsu panted as him and Gray headed back to the table. His feet were killing him while sweat dripped down his face. He was exhausted from dancing for an hour straight, but he was having a great time regardless.

"I'm gonna get some punch. Want some?"

Natsu nodded, needing something to drink. "Yeah, just be careful. Cana probably spiked one by now."

"Good looking out," Gray said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Natsu's lips before heading to the food and drink table.

Natsu collapsed in one of the chairs, tossing his head back as he tried to catch his breath. Despite the hiccup with his family, Natsu was having an awesome time. He realized he could have told his friends a lot sooner. Then he wouldn't have had to hide the truth for over half a year.

"Having fun?" a feminine voice asked beside him, startling him out of his daze.

Natsu blinked, looking over to meet a pair of brown eyes. He grinned, nodding as he said, "Yup!"

Lucy smiled along with him, sitting down in the chair next to his before stretching. "I'm worn out. I shouldn't have worn these heels."

Natsu peeked under the table, laughing at the ridiculous size of her heels. He knew if he tried to wear those he wouldn't be able to take two steps before falling flat on his face. He didn't understand why Lucy put herself through that.

"Me too," Natsu said with a laugh, shaking his head while adding, "About being worn out."

"I know what you meant." She gave him a soft smile, her head tilting just an inch. "I'm really glad you're happy."

"You are?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded.

She nodded, her teeth revealing as she smiled wider. "Of course! You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I be glad to see you happy?"

"Thanks," Natsu mumbled, running a hand through his pink locks. He couldn't stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks as he admitted, "I am happy. Really happy."

"Good," Lucy started, but soon her smile turned into a pout. "But next time don't be afraid to tell me what's going on. I understand if you wanted to keep it private, but if you ever want to share something important again, let me know. I still care about you, Natsu. I'll always be available if you need to talk."

Natsu smiled as he nodded, his heart warming. "I will, thanks."

He thought Lucy was going to say something serious, but instead her tone was teasing. "Promise to invite me to the wedding?"

Natsu was positive his face was bright red now. Despite blushing, he didn't bother denying a thing. "As long as you agree to be my best man."

Lucy giggled, her smile reaching her eyes. "I'd be honored!"

They laughed, a glimmer in both of their eyes before Lucy looked up, seeing Gray was approaching. "Well, I'll let you get back to your date."

She gave Natsu a hug, whispering, "By the way, you two look very handsome tonight."

When she pulled away, Natsu was wearing a shy smile. "Thanks. You look really pretty too." He looked around, raising a brow when he realized something. "Where's Loke? Aren't you two here together?"

Lucy shook her head, waving a hand. "Nope. Me and Cana decided to go stag. Loke's fun, but he's not boyfriend material."

Natsu couldn't help but snort. "I can see that."

"Well, see you later. Enjoy the rest of your night!" With that, Lucy left to go find Cana, mumbling something about stopping her from getting to the punch before it was too late.

Gray returned to the table a moment later, handing Natsu a cup of pink punch. "The others were spiked. You were right."

Natsu chuckled before downing the cup in one go. "Thanks! I really needed that!"

"I can tell," Gray joked, reaching a hand out to brush a few beads of sweat off his forehead.

Natsu bit towards Gray's hand, but missed. "Can't help it. I'm all fired up!"

Natsu was halfway through a laugh when he jolted, feeling something caress his upper thigh from under the table. He didn't look under, instead, his sharp green eyes locked with Gray's.

"What's up?" Natsu asked, his tone cautious. It was one thing to give each other a simple peck in front of people, but he wasn't sure he was ready to do more in a semi-public place.

It turned out, Gray wasn't ready for that either.

"Just thinking," he started, moving his hand down to Natsu's knee. "When we're done here, did you want to hang out at my place?" He leaned in, warm breath fanning over Natsu's ear as he added, "I could try to get you fired up there. If you want."

Natsu gulped, feeling more sweat form on his skin. Before he knew it, he was nodding, liking that idea. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Gray pulled away, a calm smile on his face. Natsu would never understand how he was able to look so cool and confident all the time. "Great."

"But first," Natsu said, crushing his cup before standing up, "I wanna dance with you again."

Gray chuckled as he was dragged to the dance floor, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Up next, Chapter Eight: Love**

 **Thank you for your support! I appreciate every favorite, follow, and review! Shout out to those who reviewed last** **time: _GothBanshee, Sherlollylover17, mdelpin, FairyTailxFanGirl, miss Neko Tenshi, maru84, An Amber Pen, MorriganFae, and MyFictionalFantasy!_**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! What did you think of Igneel and Grandeeney's reactions? What about his friends? Did anyone like the Lucy/Natsu brotp moment? :P Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Love

**Chapter Eight: Love**

Natsu slung his arm around Gray's shoulders as they walked to the parking lot. It was almost midnight, and the prom was finally coming to an end. They danced, talked with their friends, and had a little make out session in an empty hall at some point during the night.

Overall, both of them had a great time, but the fun wasn't over.

While they laughed and chatted about their favorite parts of the night, Gray drove them to his house. Ur was working late, Ultear was out with her boyfriend, and Lyon was going to Juvia's house since her parents were out of town. They would have the house to themselves, which was exactly what Gray wanted.

When they arrived, they raced to the door, both eager to spend some time alone. Just as Gray closed the door behind them, Natsu's lips were on his, warm hands grabbing at his vest to unbutton it.

"Someone's impatient," Gray teased, remembering to lock the door before they headed to his bedroom.

Natsu moaned in response, his mouth busy moving its way down his jaw and towards his neck. They stopped in the hallway, Gray pressing Natsu against the wall before sliding his hands down those toned arms.

Gray hissed when Natsu bit him, pulse jumping and body jerking. He angled his head so Natsu had better access to his neck, eyes closing when he felt Natsu's hot tongue soothe the area.

"I love the way you taste," Natsu mumbled, licking at Gray's pale skin before attaching his teeth to his neck again. "So good."

Gray's hands clutched at Natsu's thighs, a groan tearing from his throat when he felt those sharp teeth bite a little harder this time. "Careful bastard. I don't wanna bleed."

"Sorry," Natsu hummed, his tongue lapping over the mark to help his apology. "Got excited."

"It's okay," Gray said, voice airy as he let the pleasure of Natsu's tongue on him take over. "Just watch it."

"I will," he promised before pulling away. "Fuck, you're so fucking sexy."

Gray's eyes opened, seeing Natsu's feral gaze trained on him. He didn't know what he was talking about. If anyone looked sexy, it was Natsu. His emerald eyes were as cunning as ever, his sun-kissed skin contrasting beautifully with his disheveled pink hair. A few stray locks fell over his forehead, giving Natsu a mysterious and dangerous look.

Gray wanted to groan again, ready to surrender himself to this man if he even hinted at it. He had been ready for a long time, but he needed Natsu to be ready too. Comfort and consent were too important in a relationship to ignore. Not only that, he wanted Natsu to enjoy all the time they spent together without feeling any pressure for 'more'.

However, judging by the rock hard erection in Natsu's pants, he was up for something, but Gray didn't know how far he was willing to go.

"Bedroom?" he asked, watching as something primal flickered in Natsu's eyes.

The toothy grin that spread over Natsu's face didn't match the intense stare he gave, but Gray didn't care. Natsu was a strange person, never easy to predict.

Without another word, they stumbled to Gray's room, Natsu right behind him, giving Gray's neck playful nips. Once they made it inside, Gray locked his door just in case. Natsu was already tugging off his jacket, loosening his tie until he could rip it off. He managed to do so without damaging it, which was good since it was a rental.

Before taking off his own shirt, Natsu's hands went to Gray's torso, shrugging off the vest before attacking his buttons. Gray had to warn Natsu to slow down, his eager fingers almost ruining the buttons.

While Natsu took off his shirt, he admired the body before him. No matter how many times he saw him, Gray always rendered Natsu speechless for a moment when undressed. Pale skin stretched over tight, firm muscles, various scars adorning his flesh.

He gulped, torn between wanting to stare at Gray longer and lick every inch of that handsome body. Natsu settled with kissing Gray again, his hands splaying over his boyfriend's chest before beginning to roam.

Gray guided them to his bed, his own hands exploring Natsu's body. He loved the way his fingers dipped between his warm abdominal muscles, enjoying Natsu's moans with every touch.

Gray's kisses turned messy as he moved to Natsu's strong jaw, feeling the faintest hint of stumble before moving to his ear. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm his frantic heartbeat, knowing this was a moment he would hold onto forever. He wanted to get it right, which only served to make him more nervous.

Natsu seemed to figure out something was up, his hands stilling as his he held his breath. A shiver ran up and down his spine when he felt Gray's lips brush against his ear, his deep voice making his blood run hot in a delicious way.

"I want you to take me," Gray whispered, his voice steady despite his fear of rejection.

They had discussed sex before, but neither had explicitly said they were ready, until right now. He hoped Natsu was ready too, but if he wasn't, he would wait.

Hell, even if they never had sex, he would be okay with it, as long as he had the man he loved and the comfortable relationship they had built together.

Natsu's grip on Gray's body tightened, his breathing turning ragged as he pulled Gray closer. "Damn," he mumbled, his heart threatening to break through his chest from its harsh beats. "Are you sure?"

Gray nodded, swallowing thickly before he said, "Yes. I've thought about it for a while."

Natsu took a shaky breath, but his fingers didn't loosen their grip on Gray. He turned his head so he could growl into Gray's ears, his words sounding more like a threat than anything. "I want to make you mine."

Natsu didn't hesitate to seize Gray's lips, capturing him in a fierce kiss. They fought for dominance, Natsu seeming to have the upper hand until Gray flipped them, pinning Natsu beneath him. That didn't stop Natsu from trying, his fingers digging into Gray's back to draw a reaction out of him.

It worked, Gray groaning as he lowered his body, grinding his covered arousal against Natsu's crotch. They moaned, eyes sliding shut as Gray began thrusting himself against Natsu, working up a new sweat that made his body warm.

Natsu's fingers released their grip on Gray's back in favor of grabbing at his boyfriend's pants, trying to unbutton them without stopping Gray's movements. He whimpered when Gray bit his lower lip, rolling the pink flesh between his teeth before giving it a soft tug.

Natsu snarled before shoving Gray, getting the upper hand since his boyfriend was rendered stunned for a moment. Instead of continuing the kiss, Natsu went to work on Gray's neck and chest, peppering his skin with open-mouthed kisses and small nips.

Gray soaked it all up, his hands threading through Natsu's pink locks to pull him closer to his body, moaning when Natsu's tongue dragged over his nipple. "Damn! Feels so good."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, his tone bordering on teasing. "How about this?" His tongue traced circles around one of Gray's nipples before he bit it, the tip of his wet muscle flickering over the tiny bud.

Gray arched his back, his fingers pulling at Natsu's hair. "Fuck! Really good."

Natsu smirked against Gray's chest before pulling away, his eyes full of mirth as he cradled the back of Gray's head. "I wanna feel."

Gray watched as Natsu scooted up before lowering himself down, his chest hovering over Gray's mouth. He didn't ask any questions, mouth parting before his tongue came out to play. The moans that escaped Natsu were delightful in Gray's ears as he lapped over Natsu's nipples, alternating between the two before giving one a gentle bite.

Natsu felt his cock throb painfully the longer he went without touching it, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Gray's mouth, finding the pleasure too addicting. "You're so good with your mouth," he murmured, his voice laced with lust.

"Oh yeah?" Gray released Natsu's skin before moving to push him away, Natsu not putting up a fight as he climbed off his boyfriend. "Want me to use it somewhere else?" he asked, running a hand up Natsu's thigh. Even if Natsu couldn't see Gray's smile, he would have been able to hear it in his voice.

Natsu opened his mouth to say he wouldn't mind, but he was silenced when Gray put his lips to his. Natsu melted into the kiss, swept away as the pleasure started to build again.

He felt Gray's tongue on his lips, knowing what he wanted. He opened his mouth, allowing Gray to work his way in. Those hands continued rubbing at his thighs, causing Natsu's erection to press harder against his pants.

One of Gray's hands grazed over his groin, drawing out a soft moan while Gray swallowed it with greed. Gray rubbed over Natsu's crotch, this time applying more pressure until Natsu started bucking his hips, chasing that hand.

Gray smiled against Natsu's lips, happy he had such a powerful effect on his boyfriend. If he wanted, he could make Natsu beg for more, but he wasn't in that mood at the time. Right now, he wanted to pleasure the man he loved.

Gray's fingers reached for the button of Natsu's pants, his hands feeling shakier than normal. Natsu sensed it too, stopping Gray before he could undo the button.

Pulling away from the kiss, Natsu opened his hazy eyes, cocking his head as he asked, "Why are you so nervous, Gray?"

"I-I don't know," he answered honestly, feeling how badly his heart was beating out of control. He took in a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves.

Natsu gave him a gentle pat on his hand, a warm smile spreading over his face. "You're just actin' like a virgin. Didn't know if something was wrong."

"Idiot," Gray grumbled, a red hue rising on his face, "I _am_ a virgin. I'm just... I'm scared I'm going to screw this up."

"Me too," Natsu admitted, scooting closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Gray, pulling him into a tight embrace. "But after all we've been together, there's no reason to be scared. I trust you."

Natsu pressed a kiss to the side of Gray's neck, whispering, "I love you. I want to be with you. I... I want you to be my first."

Gray released a sigh of relief, the tightening he didn't realize was in his chest now loosening. "That's good. I want you to be my first too."

"Not only that," Natsu started, pulling away so he could gaze into Gray's dark blue eyes, "I want you to be my only. I only want you."

Gray cupped the back of Natsu's head, pulling him in for a slow and sensual kiss, trying to convey how much he loved to hear those words. With his fears vanishing, Gray returned to Natsu's pants, this time getting them undone without his hands shaking.

Natsu hummed when he felt the constricting material around his hardened member loosen, but that hum turned into a growl when Gray rubbed over his boxers. The feeling was so much better when there was less fabric between them.

A few moans bubbled up in his throat as Gray stroked over him, but thankfully Gray sensed that Natsu was getting restless, deciding it was time to take his pants and boxers off.

Natsu gaped when he looked down at Gray's legs, shocked to see his pants were gone, only his boxers and one sock on his foot remaining. "When did you get undressed?" he asked, causing Gray to chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't remember doing it."

"Fucking stripper," Natsu joked, deciding he didn't care about the specifics. He just wanted to feel Gray pressed against him, but unfortunately, that plan would have to wait until Gray was done spoiling him.

Gray's deft hand wrapped around Natsu's arousal, smiling when he caused him to shudder from his touch. " _Fuck_ ," he hissed, throwing his head back when Gray's hand stroked his cock with delicate touches. He wanted to beg Gray to tighten his grip, but he resisted, letting Gray have control over him, if only for a moment.

Natsu opened his eyes in shock when Gray skipped the teasing and went straight for the goal, his head lowering so he could run his tongue over Natsu's dripping member. A heavy sigh left his lips at the incredible sensation, thankful he had such a passionate boyfriend.

Gray felt warm fingers tangle in his raven hair, gripping on the locks as the pace increased. Natsu's hips jumped, chasing that wonderful mouth to prolong the ecstasy, saliva leaking past Gray's lips to trail down his chin and run down to Natsu's balls.

"Damn! You're so fucking good at that," Natsu growled, his teeth biting at his lip to suppress more lewd comments from rushing out. It didn't work, Gray knowing exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

Gray's tongue flickered over the swollen head, his lips sucking right on the cluster of nerves gathered at the tip. Natsu grunted, his grip on Gray's hair tightening. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck! Yes!_ Oh god fucking _yes! Gr-Gray!"_

Natsu put up no fight when Gray pressed a hand to his chest, guiding him to lay on his back. It allowed him to relax while also giving Gray more access to Natsu's throbbing erection.

Desire burned through Natsu's veins when he felt the tip of his cock hitting the entrance to Gray's throat. He clenched his teeth when Gray changed the angle of penetration, allowing an inch of Natsu's cock to enter his tight throat.

" _Aaahhh!_ " Natsu shouted, his voice a mix between a moan and a whimper. Gray's mouth was warm and wet, his hands stroking the part of his cock that didn't reach past his lips. " _Ngggh!_ Feels... so... _good!_ "

Pre-cum oozed out and mixed with Gray's saliva, but Gray mind the taste as he continued servicing Natsu. His hips bucked when he felt Gray's fingers pulling at his butt, coaxing Natsu to fuck his throat.

Natsu shouted his boyfriend's name when he drove himself further into that hot throat, his hands fisting into soft, dark hair. A fire raged inside his chest and stomach, spreading its warmth through every nerve of his body. He hoped Gray could feel that warmth, wanting him to know how hot and bothered he made him.

Natsu wanted that amazing pleasure to last forever, but he couldn't hold out much longer. He felt his cock pulse as his body shuddered. He was close, panting as he tried to control himself without any luck. "I don't know if I'll last much longer," he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as the coil in his stomach grew tighter, the heat in his body increasing.

Gray pulled up long enough to say, "Good, that's the point," before returning to Natsu's cock, bobbing his head faster than before.

Natsu couldn't stop himself from letting out a pathetic whimper as the erotic sensations took over his mind and body. " _Fuck, yes!_ I fucking love that!"

When Gray's nails dug into Natsu's thighs as he took his cock in his throat again, Natsu lost it, his nerves sparking as he released in Gray's mouth, his body shaking as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.

Gray swallowed as much of it as he could, but some dribbles past his lips and down his chin, but he didn't mind getting a little messy. It was nothing compared to what he had planned. He gulped down what was left in his mouth, feeling Natsu's cock softening before he pulled away from his boyfriend.

Natsu laid on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes while his lips stayed parted, his flushed chest heaving to keep up with his breathing. Gray smiled, impressed with himself for reducing Natsu to that.

Gray grabbed Natsu's boxers since they were the closest article of clothing to him before dabbing at his face, getting rid of the excess cum.

He then cleaned around Natsu's balls and thighs, causing the man to jerk beneath him as he uncovered his face. "What the— Are those my underwear?"

Gray nodded, but didn't stop cleaning Natsu. "Yup."

"Damn it. They're gonna be all sticky," Natsu complained, but Gray smirked until he finished.

"You can borrow a pair of mine later."

Natsu thought his face couldn't get any more red, but he was wrong. The thought of wearing Gray's clothes was a huge turn on. He nodded, already loving the idea. If his cock wasn't spent, it would have leaped at the thought.

Gray tossed his boxers to the side before trailing his hands up and down Natsu's thighs. He did this for a moment before moving to Natsu's softened cock, fondling it to coax it back to life. He knew Natsu would be sensitive, so he didn't touch the tip or apply too much pressure.

Natsu took deep breaths as he worked to calm himself down. He looked at Gray, fascinated by those swollen, kissable lips. He reached a hand out, gripping Gray's arm before tugging him closer. Gray went without protests, releasing Natsu's half-hard cock so he could hover over him, lips connecting a second later.

The kiss was slow and lazy, but that didn't stop Gray from grabbing Natsu's hand, guiding it to his own erection. Gray hummed when that warm hand wrapped around his cock, giving him cautious strokes before building courage and pressure.

He didn't know how long they kissed while he touched Gray, but it was long enough for his cock to harden again, ready for another round. Gray didn't touch him back though, instead pulling away as a deep blush coated his face and neck.

"Remember when I tried to finger you?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to nod. They had only tried once, not bringing up the subject of trying again since then. "Well, I looked up how to make it not hurt. I've even..." Gray stopped, closing his eyes for a moment as he collected himself. "I've tried... some stuff."

Natsu raised a brow, curiosity overcoming him. "Tried stuff? Like what?" He didn't bother asking Gray if he meant he tried stuff with someone else. He trusted Gray to be faithful, just like Gray trusted him to do the same. Whatever it was, Natsu knew it wouldn't hinder their relationship.

When Gray opened his eyes, he looked off to the side. "Damn, this is kinda embarrassing."

Natsu gently cupped Gray's cheek, resting it there instead of forcing Gray to look at him. He wanted his boyfriend to know he had his support. "Whatever it is, I won't make fun of you for it."

Gray slowly looked at Natsu, narrowing his eyes. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

"Okay," Gray said, taking a shaky breath before admitting, "I bought some toys."

It took Natsu a moment, but soon a large, toothy grin made its way onto his face. "You bought toys?" His voice was a cross between surprised and intrigued, his curiosity only piquing when Gray started climbing off the bed.

Natsu's eyes stayed trained on Gray as he went to his dresser, opening the bottom draw before pulling out a shoe box. Natsu furrowed his brows, but said nothing as Gray came back to the bed, setting the box in front of him.

"After our talk about whether it would hurt or not, I decided to get this stuff." He opened the box, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

Before Natsu could ask any questions about when he got all that stuff, Gray grabbed a large, black bulb looking thing with a stick at the end. "What's that?"

Gray averted his eyes again, his flush crawling down towards his chest. He gulped, feeling nervous all over again. "It's... an anal douche..."

When Natsu cocked his head, Gray explained, "It's to get me clean... on the inside."

Realizing what Gray meant, Natsu rose to his knees, scooting closer to Gray until he could wrap him in a hug. He pressed his smile against the crook of Gray's neck, feeling his boyfriend's shuddering breath against his chest and his rapid pulse beneath his lips. "I love you," he mumbled, hoping Gray could feel the love he held for him, radiating through his body. "Thank you for doing this."

Gray nodded, feeling less nervous than before, but still a little wary. "I just want it to be good."

"It will be," Natsu promised, squeezing Gray tighter. "If it's with you, it'll be perfect."

When they parted, Gray excused himself to the bathroom, telling Natsu to feel free to look through the box if he wished. Natsu, who was curious by nature, decided to take a peek.

He recognized some of the toys while others confused him. There was a small anal plug, which Natsu had seen in a few porn videos. He pushed aside a two bottles of lube, one water-based and one silicone, so he could look at a little bottle he didn't recognize. As he read the back, he realized it was a desensitizing lube. He raised a brow, wondering if that really worked.

While waiting for Gray to finish, Natsu continued exploring the different toys. He picked up a short, curved black vibrator, wondering why there was a bulge at the end of it. He pressed the button on the opposite end, jolting when it started vibrating in his hands. Gulping, Natsu wondered if that toy would feel good inside of him.

That thought led Natsu to wonder which toys Gray had used on himself and how often, his cock throbbing at the lewd images his mind conjured. As soon a he turned the vibrations off, he heard Gray's voice, startling him out of his thoughts.

"It's to massage the prostate."

He dropped the curved vibrator, eyes searching until they landed on his boyfriend, seeing him standing at the door. Gray closed and locked the door before making his way over to his dresser, setting a towel on top before laying the anal douche on it.

"I washed it," Gray assured as he used the ends of the towel to dry his hands. "Just don't wanna leave it in the bathroom. Don't want anyone else seeing it."

"I understand," Natsu said, debating if he should add more or not. He shrugged, not seeing any harm in it. "Didn't need to explain though. I believe you."

Gray nodded, meeting Natsu's gaze. "Thanks."

With a light chuckle, Natsu held his arms out, beckoning Gray to come closer. He felt pleased when Gray obeyed, his loving boyfriend walking right into his embrace.

The kiss that followed wasn't rushed or fierce. Their lips moved languidly against each others while their tongues rubbed the other with soft strokes, strong arms wrapped around their bodies to keep them close.

Natsu was the first to break their kiss, sliding his lips across Gray's jaw towards his neck, spoiling the sensitive flesh with kisses and nips. "You taste fantastic," he murmured, enjoying every single reaction he drew from his boyfriend.

He moved down Gray's body, flicking his tongue over Gray's collarbone and nipples, tracing the slopes of Gray's abs one at a time until he reached his belly button.

Gray jerked when Natsu pressed his tongue inside, snickering at the flush that spread over Gray's chest. "I love watching you squirm," he admitted, tongue resuming its path downward.

Gray sighed when Natsu's tongue left his body, replaced by warm lips that wrapped around his stiff arousal. He didn't get a chance to say anything about Natsu's earlier comment, mind going blank when Natsu took him into his mouth, giving him a light suck before his tongue came out to play.

He pulled up as Gray moaned, his hot mouth coating a layer of saliva on the cock. Natsu's tongue swirled around the head before he began licking every inch of Gray's member. When he surrounded the cock again, he started bobbing his head, making his mouth produce more saliva and pre-cum.

Natsu almost wanted to smile when he felt Gray's long cock grow even harder as he serviced his boyfriend, but experience told him it was hard to pleasure Gray while also smiling around his cock.

Gray's hands tangled in Natsu's hair, his dark blue eyes glossy with lust as Natsu continued to use that mouth of his in the best ways possible. Natsu's hot tongue ran down his shaft and over his balls, gently sucking one into his mouth before his hand came up to start stroking Gray's neglected cock.

The moans and whispered curses spilling from Gray's lips were enough to get him fired up. That, paired with the yanking Gray did to his hair caused Natsu's cock to leak, demanding attention but receiving nothing more than desperate thrusts against Gray's bed sheets. He knew he was probably leaving a mess, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, every one of his senses giving him pleasure.

Gray's skin tasted delicious, his light musky smell intoxicating to Natsu's sensitive nose. He enjoyed what little attention he received to his own cock, even if he wished he could get more friction. Gray's needy voice caused Natsu to shudder, but that wasn't the best part.

The best was when he looked up at Gray, seeing his boyfriend's face twisted in pleasure, lips parted while one eye was screwed shut, panting in front of him while he clung to Natsu's hair.

"So... g- _good!_ I— _ahhhh!_ " Gray threw his head back when Natsu's mouth returned to his cock, enveloping him in that wet heat. "Damn, _Natsu!_ "

Natsu took his time pulling away from Gray's cock, his mind buzzing with things he wanted to do to Gray. "Do you want me to help prep you?"

Gray swallowed, his throat feeling dry from panting. "Y-yeah. Here." He sat up, blinking for a second as he dealt with the lightheaded feeling overwhelming him. "Gotta get the lube injector."

Natsu furrowed his brows, not knowing what that was. However, judging by the name, he could figure out what it might be. He watched as Gray grabbed the box of toys, shuffling through it until he pulled out what looked like a plastic syringe. It was dull at the curved top with a hole cut out, perfect for injecting.

"It's also called a lube shooter, but that sounds kinda aggressive," Gray joked, earning a grin from his boyfriend.

Feeling eager, Natsu grabbed a bottle of lube, but Gray shook his head. "I like this kind better." He picked up the silicone lube, unscrewing the cap. "It's messier, but it stays wet longer."

Natsu nodded, watching as Gray prepared. He dipped the tip of the syringe into the bottle, then drew the plunger part back to collect the lube. When he had a good amount in the small tube, he put the lube back, then grabbed a pillow.

"Damn, I shoulda grabbed a towel."

"I'll go get one," Natsu offered, jumping up before Gray could say another word. "In the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Natsu left, returning a moment later with a clean towel. Gray placed it over his pillow before laying on his back, his firm ass resting on the pillow. "Okay," he mumbled, shifting his hips until he got moderately comfortable, "go ahead and inject me."

Natsu gulped, reaching a hand out to grab the lube injector. He saw that while he was gone, Gray had applied some lube to the outside of the device. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving Gray an out.

However, the look Gray gave him made it clear he made up his mind. "I want this." Still, it was nice to have verbal confirmation.

Nodding, Natsu took a deep breath before placing a hand on Gray's thigh. He looked down, locating Gray's asshole. He had never played with it before, but he knew it was a possibility when they got together. Even so, he could feel himself breathing a little faster as he brought the tip of the injector to Gray's entrance.

"Should I count to three?" Natsu asked, causing Gray to bark out a laugh.

"Please don't. That'll make me think you're gonna shove it in there."

Natsu shook his head, his shoulders shaking from a soundless laugh. "I'll be gentle, promise."

"You better," Gray warned, but the teasing smile on his face contradicted his tone.

With another deep breath, Natsu touched the injector to Gray's puckered hole, raptly watching as he relaxed his lower half, only twitching instead of clenching like Natsu had the first time Gray tried to touch his him.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it," Natsu whispered, applying pressure with a gentle touch. The tip of the injector went in a lot easier than Natsu thought it would, but then again, that anal douche's tube had been a bit thicker than this. "Does it hurt?"

Gray shook his head. "No, that's fine. Just slowly push it in as deep as it can go, then let out a little lube as you're pulling it out. That way everything can get wet." Despite the confident voice, Gray had a hard time making eye contact with Natsu, the flush over his neck and chest darkening.

Natsu nodded as he started doing as he was told, pushing at the end of the plunger to lube the inside of Gray's ass. Gray's lips twisted a bit as his brows furrowed, but other than that, he looked stoic to Natsu as he continued to apply the lubricant.

A little clear liquid dribbled down Gray's skin as Natsu pulled the injector out, but neither minded. It was bound to get messier than that when they got started.

"How uh... How do you want me to do it?" Natsu asked, the hand on Gray's thigh massaging that area.

Gray looked through the box, pulling out a condom. He set it beside Natsu's knee. "Go ahead and get a finger wet."

Natsu nodded, slathering his index finger with lube, making sure he was fully covered before bringing the tip of his finger to Gray's twitching hole.

"Go slow," Gray warned, giving his hips one last shift before setting his head down on a pillow. "I've..." He looked away, embarrassed to admit it out loud. "I've done this before, but it can hurt in the beginning if you go too fast."

Natsu felt his cock throb, wanting to know the details of what Gray did to himself behind closed doors, but he decided that could wait. Right now, he wanted to prepare him for what was to come.

Gently rubbing circles around Gray's entrance, he coated the skin with lube. He figured it was better to get everything wet, worried it would hurt if anything was left dry.

He slowly inserted the tip of his finger in, immediately feeling the ring of muscles gripping around him. Gray let out a soft moan, but it didn't sound like his normal moans. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked, watching as Gray nodded.

"Still fine. Just... different." Gray bent his knees before grabbing his thighs, pulling his legs closer to himself so Natsu could have better access. "Feels a little different having you do it instead of me."

Natsu's breath hitched as he looked down, seeing Gray squeezing around the tip of his finger. He understood why he had to prepare Gray. If he was that tight now, there was no way he could fit his cock inside. And if he did, Natsu had no doubts it would hurt, which was the last thing either of them wanted.

"Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down," Natsu said, waiting until Gray nodded before pushing his finger in further. He noticed once he got half of his finger inside Gray, his boyfriend moved his hand to cover his cock. Natsu said nothing about it, watching as Gray began stroking himself as Natsu continued pressing inward.

They both let out a relieved gasp when Gray took Natsu's entire finger without any problems. The lube inside of Gray's body helped tremendously, making it glide in easier than Natsu expected.

"Can I start moving it?" Natsu asked when he felt Gray's hole relax around his finger. After he nodded, Natsu started pulling his finger out, feeling the rings of muscles grip onto him.

Natsu's cock twitched, wondering how Gray would feel wrapped around him. He tried not to let himself get overwhelmed as he pushed back in, hearing Gray suck in a sharp breath at the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, causing Gray to chuckle.

"I'm fine. This is just kinda new." Gray's hand continued to stroke himself, a moan slipping past his lips when Natsu pressed against the inner walls of Gray's ass.

"Is that okay?" he asked, feeling nervous. He thought it would be good to try to stretch Gray all around instead of just deeper. He went slow, applying minimal pressure at first before increasing it. He was testing the waters, and judging by the way Gray moaned again, it felt good.

"Yeah, fuck... That feels kinda nice."

Natsu nodded, mesmerized by Gray's expression. The more Natsu played with him, the more relaxed he looked. _'Good,'_ he thought, wanting Gray to enjoy everything they did tonight. It was a little cliche for them to lose their virginity on prom night, but honestly, Natsu didn't care about what night it was.

All he knew was he wanted Gray, and Gray wanted him back.

"I think you're ready for two," Natsu breathed, lubing up a second finger before resting the tip against Gray's ass. When he nodded, Natsu pushed in, feeling the ring of muscles clench around his fingers every inch of the way, but Natsu paused every time until they relaxed again.

" _Nngghh_ ," Gray moaned after a few thrusts, his body accepting the new intrusion. His hand made a tight fist around his cock, but he was no longer stroking himself. Instead he swiped his thumb over the flared head, smearing his pre-cum over the sensitive nerves. "Fuck. _Yes!_ "

Natsu knew his face and chest were a bright red, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Having Gray groan, whimper, and moan were too good to pay attention to anything else. His confidence built with every pump of his fingers, feeling Gray's hole spread.

Without thinking, Natsu leaned in, his tongue licking around the head of Gray's cock before taking the tip in his mouth. Gray didn't try to stop him, his hands weaving in that soft pink hair before tightening his grip.

" _Damn!_ Fuck, your mouth always feels so fucking good!" Gray's voice grew husky, a hint of need laced in his tone. "So hot and wet! _Fuck!_ "

Natsu's fingers picked up the pace, but he was still careful with his thrusts, not wanting to hurt Gray. He didn't want to experiment with going harder. They could do that another day when they were both more experienced. For tonight, he wanted to play it safe.

Gray had to admit, when Natsu started, it was a bit uncomfortable having his finger inside of him. However, he soon found himself loving the feeling of being spread, his body yearning for Natsu to touch him everywhere, inside and out. He threw his head back when Natsu's mouth took more of his cock in, heat flooding his body.

Natsu was always a fiery lover.

Before Gray knew it, Natsu was adding another finger, stretching him further than he had even been before. A few times he felt flashes of pleasure wash over his body when Natsu rubbed over his prostate, but with no practice, Natsu didn't know to aim for it every time. Gray didn't mind, enjoying every bit of the attention Natsu gave his body.

"I'm ready," Gray whispered, his voice strained as he threw his head back.

Natsu's fingers continued to pump in and out of Gray, his green eyes flitting from Gray's face to his asshole. "Are you sure? I think you might need more time?"

Gray shook his head, a flush crawling down his chest. He opened his mouth, but instead of words, a prolonged moan slipped out.

" _Please!_ Fuck, Natsu! I n-need it! I need you!"

Blood roared in Natsu's ears, a carnal desire to take Gray overwhelming him. With a careful touch, he extracted his fingers, wiping his fingers on the towel. Natsu put the condom on, figuring out how it worked without too much difficulty. Just to be safe, Natsu lathered his covered cock with more lube, then traced the outer rings of Gray's hole.

"You're really ready?" he asked, needing to be sure before proceeding.

Gray nodded as he looked up, his eyes dazed but trained on Natsu. "Yes. I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath, Natsu lined his cock up with Gray's body while the other hand helped spread one of Gray's cheeks. He went slow, feeling the muscles give way to allow the head of his cock in before resting it there. Gray was already clenching around him, his breathing turning ragged as his fingers dug into the sheets.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu muttered, a hunger burning in his eyes as he looked down at Gray's face. He squeezed one eye closed as he let the heat from Gray's body affect him. "So fucking tight."

Gray nodded, clearly feeling it too. "Okay," he said once his body relaxed a moment later, his hands loosening their grip on his sheets. "Go ahead."

Natsu took his time, enjoying every second he sank further into Gray's body. He stopped every time Gray clenched around him, wanting him to feel nothing but pleasure. When Natsu was almost halfway in, he paused, waited until Gray relaxed before pulling out until only his head rested inside Gray's ass.

After applying more lube, he went in again, feeling those hot walls stretch to accommodate his length. Natsu's head felt light but his heart kept on pounding, a dark flush covering his chest, neck, and face. He didn't mind, especially after noticing Gray's body was doing the same.

He wanted to lean down and kiss Gray, but from that angle, he couldn't. Instead, he massaged Gray's thighs, feeling him relaxing around his thick cock.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Gray grunted when Natsu was all but one inch inside him. He involuntarily squeezed around Natsu's cock, feeling the hard member not budging inside him. He couldn't hear himself breathing over the sound of Natsu panting, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest. It made Gray's heart race to know he had such a powerful affect on Natsu, loving the expressions he made while he tried to breathe.

Natsu swore he could feel Gray's heartbeat through his cock, his body pulsing in time with it. Seeing as he was closer now, Natsu leaned in, pressing his lips to Gray's. Gray responded with a moan, one hand running through his pink locks while the other grabbed his arm. He didn't realize how hungry Gray was for a kiss, sparking an animalistic need within him to give Gray more.

Natsu's hips moved back, making sure not to pull out before sliding his cock back in. He almost slumped over from the amazing feeling burning through him. He pulled back out again, slowly pushing inward to thrust into him once more. He didn't want to rush their first time and make it hurt.

However, he felt Gray was well-prepped. After three more thrusts, Natsu's cock started gliding easier inside of Gray, even when Gray clenched down a few times.

"Fuck, _Gray!_ You feel so fucking good wrapped around me," Natsu moaned, pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He moved to kiss Gray's neck, running his tongue over the salty skin before nipping the crook of his neck.

"Your cock _gaah_ —" Gray's voice cut out as a grunt left his mouth, his fingers gripping tighter to pull Natsu closer.

"My cock what?" Natsu asked, his voice raspy. He couldn't believe how overwhelmed he was in such a short amount of time. Everything felt amazing. He especially loved Gray's nails digging into his skin and the way his body squeezed him in all the right places.

"Good," Gray moaned, his eyes screwed shut as he struggled to catch his breath. "Feels good!"

"Good," Natsu grunted. He buried himself deeper inside Gray, shocked when he felt Gray's balls against his body. He looked down, a lazy smile gracing his face when he saw he was completely inside Gray.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?"

If Gray heard him, he didn't act like it. He was too busy shifting his hands down Natsu's body, caressing his taut muscles before grabbing his lower back.

"Go just a little faster," Gray whispered, his cock twitching when Natsu bite his shoulder.

Natsu's hips picked up the pace, giving Gray soft but quicker thrusts. "Like this?"

As much as Gray loved that, he wanted something a bit different. "Kinda, fuck that feels awesome though." His hands gripped Natsu tighter before pulling him closer, making sure most of Natsu's cock entered his body. "Like that."

Natsu nodded, not trusting his voice. The way he moved in and out of Gray's ass was overwhelming him. He didn't know how long he would last, which was strange since he came not too long ago. He thought he could hold out longer, but he was wrong.

Natsu groaned when Gray's body squeezed him tighter, a moan spilling from his boyfriend's lips at the same time.

"That! Do that again!"

Natsu's frowns furrowed as he tried to keep himself composed. He imitated the way his hips moved last time, shocked but pleased when Gray let out a string of curse words.

Natsu wanted to ask if he hit Gray's prostate, but he didn't know if he could use his mouth at that point, his brain short circuiting as he neared his end.

"Gr-Gray," he murmured against pale skin, his cock sliding in and out of Gray's ass with ease now. "I-I think I'm cl-close." His voice cracked, or at least he thought it did. He couldn't process too much, his mind occupied with memorizing every detail of this moment, wanting to hoard it forever.

Natsu wished the moment could last forever, but it wasn't possible.

"Me too," Gray cried out, one of his hands going to his cock, but finding something blocking his way. He looked down, surprised when he saw Natsu's fingers curling around his member. He opened his mouth to ask him if he was going to touch him or not, but his voice died in his throat when Natsu started to move his hand, timing it with his thrusts.

"Fuckin' _hell_ ," Natsu growled, his teeth scraping Gray's neck before his mouth ventured upwards. He licked the shell of Gray's ear as he moaned, "Come with me? _Please?_ "

Gray didn't respond, but judging by the sharp gasp and tight squeeze his body gave to Natsu's cock, he wanted that.

Natsu's hips snapped as he went faster, but he didn't go any harder than before. His hand stroked Gray at a frantic pace, his mind not able to keep everything in sync. Natsu's breath tickled Gray's ear before his lips skimmed over flushed cheeks, finding their way to Gray's mouth before sealing it with a kiss.

Natsu moaned, loving how tight Gray felt around him. He was so hot, his body sucking him in further. His kisses turned sloppy as he reached his end, not able to hold himself back for a second longer when Gray's ass clenched around him again, this time tighter than before. " _Nggh! GRAY!_ "

Natsu's vision went white for a second as he came, his essence spilling into the condom as his hips stuttered. He landed on his elbows, his mind struggling to form a thought as his high took over, pleasure coursing through his body.

He felt Gray's cock twitching in his hand as his boyfriend released, his cum hitting Natsu's stomach before dribbling down his throbbing member. Natsu kept himself inside of Gray for a moment afterwards, partially because he loved being connected to Gray, but also because he couldn't find the strength to move.

After another minute, Natsu finally pulled out, holding onto the end of the condom so it didn't slip off in the process. He stumbled as he made his way to Gray's wastebasket by his desk, tying a knot in the condom before disposing of it.

When he returned to the bed, he found Gray where he left him, sprawled out on the mattress with his eyes shut but relaxed. A sheepish smile found its way onto Natsu's face as he climbed into bed, curling around Gray's body.

"That was amazing," he mumbled, already feeling sleepy. "You were amazing."

Gray let out a soft chuckle, sounding just as tired as Natsu. "Thanks. You were too."

"It felt good?" he asked, causing Gray to nod.

"Very."

"That's good." He squeezed around Gray's middle, love and warmth swirling in his chest. "I love you," Natsu whispered, planting a few kisses against Gray's shoulder before nuzzling Gray.

"I love you too."

They laid there together, limbs tangling with each others as they relished in the peace around them. However, it was bound to end, even if Natsu wanted just five more minutes.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," Gray said, slowly lifting himself off the bed.

Natsu smiled to himself as he watched Gray leave the room, a slight limp to his step, no doubt due to what transpired between them.

Natsu cleaned up in Gray's room, using the towel to wipe at the stuff on his cock. It was a mixture of the condom's lube and his cum, both sticky and clinging to his soft member.

When Gray came back, Natsu was halfway dressed. The pants to his tuxedo were wrinkled, his coat not being any better. Natsu put on his shoes, pants and shirt, bundling everything else in his arms while Gray got dressed.

Neither of them said anything about what was waiting for Natsu when he got home during the drive, instead deciding to talk about prom again. By the time they reached Natsu's house, he was feeling pretty good, his night going well despite what happened at his house earlier.

Natsu gave Gray a soft kiss, but hesitated when it came time to getting out of the car. Gray rubbed his back, giving him a reassuring smile. "If you need me, I'll come get you. Just call."

Natsu nodded, knowing without a doubt Gray would come if he asked. "Thank you."

"Tell me how it goes?"

Natsu nodded, feeling sweat bead on the back of his neck. He was nervous to face his parents, scared at what they might say. Or worse, wondering if they were going to give him the silent treatment again. "You'll be the first to know," he promised.

"No matter what," Gray started, grasping Natsu's warm hand, "I'll be here for you. There's nothing wrong with our relationship, so don't let anyone tell you there is. There's nothing wrong with you either. Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Natsu relaxed. "Yeah. You're right." His heart warmed, loving Gray even more than before. He didn't know it was even possible.

"Aren't I always?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Natsu pushed his chest before smiling himself, loving the way Gray made him feel better. "I'll talk to you later. I gotta go face the music."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Remember. I love you."

Natsu swallowed, wishing he could stall, but he knew he had to go home eventually. "I love you too."

Without another word, Natsu got out of the car. With his wrinkled clothes in one hand and his hair disheveled, Natsu made his way to his house. He knew Gray wouldn't drive off until he was inside since he was a good boyfriend and a decent human being.

Just as he thought, Gray didn't start his car again until Natsu opened the door. As he stepped through the threshold, he thought about how the night had gone better than he expected considering everything that happened. He was happy he came out to his friends and family, knowing his supportive boyfriend was by his side the whole time. He wished his parents had taken the news better, but some things couldn't be helped. He just hoped they wouldn't treat him different now that they knew he was in love with a man.

Before Natsu could close the door, he heard footsteps sounding down the hall. He looked up, seeing his mother and father heading right for him. He didn't get a chance to say anything before their arms were wrapped around him, both hugging him tight enough that breathing became difficult. He realized he should have sneaked in so he could have avoided them.

A sense of trepidation washed over him when they pulled away, their faces unreadable.

"How was your night?" Igneel asked, head tilted an inch as he awaited a reply.

"G-good," Natsu answered, feeling his throat go dry.

"We were worried sick about you. You should have called and said you were coming home late," his mother said, striking him with guilt. He didn't mean to make them worry. He thought they needed space.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, preparing for his punishment.

"Look... We've been talking," Grandeeney started, glancing at her husband before her eyes landed on her son. The tension in his shoulder's grew as he waited for the bad news. "We'd like you to bring Gray over for dinner sometime next week. We'll have to invite Zeref too."

"Why?" Natsu asked, gulping as the hairs on the back of his neck raised.

"So they can meet," Grandeeney answered, causing Natsu to shake his head.

He tried ignoring his sweaty palms, but it was no use. "I mean, why invite... invite Gray?" He hoped they didn't want to harass his boyfriend. Natsu was ready to handle it, but he didn't want to drag Gray in as well.

A small smile inched its way on Igneel's face. "We think it would be good to get to know the guy our son is dating."

Natsu's green eyes widened, unsure if he understood his father. "What?"

"We're sorry, Natsu," his mother said, resting a hand on his tense shoulder. "We didn't mean to upset you earlier. We want to try to make it right."

"Gray seems like a good kid. We just need to know him better. That's why he should come over. Plus, it'll give us a chance to take pictures."

Natsu's brows furrowed as he looked between his parents. "What do you mean? Pictures?"

A gentle smile graced Grandeeney's lips as she gave Natsu's shoulder a squeeze. "You two ran out so fast we didn't have time to take any photos."

Natsu stared at them in shock. He struggled to find what he wanted to say, different things flying through his head. He decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind the most, haunting him from the very moment he saw their reaction when he introduced Gray as his boyfriend. "How... how are you two dealing with... the news?"

"What news?" his father asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion until realization struck him. "Oh, that you're dating a guy?"

Natsu felt a twinge in his heart, preparing for the worse.

When he said nothing, his mom explained. "Imagine I gave you a cup and told you it was Dr. Pepper. You take a sip and realize it was Pepsi. Now, you're not necessarily disappointed, but you are surprised because it's not what you expected."

Natsu blinked a few times, trying to understand what drinks had to do with this. He blamed his slow mind on the fact that he was tired and sore, and now thirsty. "But I like Coke."

Grandeeney and Igneel shook their heads, but the smiles on their face showed their amusement. "That's not what we're getting at," his dad said, chuckling. "You just surprised us is all. I mean, from what we saw, you never showed any interest in boys."

His mom nodded. "And you dated Lucy for a while, so we assumed you were straight, but that was wrong of us to just assume. We're sorry we made you uncomfortable."

"And sorry if we made Gray feel unwanted. That wasn't our intention. We won't make assumptions again," Igneel said, patting Natsu's shoulder. It had started to relax, but he was still a little tense.

"So..." Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it made him happy regardless. "We're good?"

"Of course," they both said, going in for another hug.

"We love you no matter what," Igneel mumbled against Natsu's hair, answering one of Natsu's unspoken questions. "You're our son, and you shouldn't feel bad about who you like."

Tears welled up in Natsu's eyes, but he refused to let them spill. He had worried they wouldn't love him over the news, but all that worrying, all that heartache was for nothing. They accepted him, even if it took a little extra time for them to wrap their minds around it. They accepted him. "Th-thank you."

"Now," Grandeeney started as the two of them pulled away. "Go upstairs and shower. You reek of sex."

Natsu's cheeks flushed as he stepped towards the stairs. "Great idea," he rushed out, not hesitating to head upstairs to the bathroom. He needed to wash up before they got a better whiff of him.

"We'll talk more later," Grandeeney called out, but Natsu already closed the bathroom door, no longer listening to them.

His heart was hammering and his forehead had a sheen of sweat, but he felt better. He was stunned by how much better he felt, the weight lifted off his shoulders and chest. He felt like he could breathe again.

His parents accepted him. It might have came as a shock to them, but they seemed happy he was happy. Truthfully, that was what he wanted, his parents to accept him for who he was and to be happy for him.

After his long, hot shower, Natsu entered his bedroom. He smiled when he saw he got a missed text from Gray, asking how it went. Without thinking, he called him, wanting to hear that sweet voice again.

"Idiot. Why'd it take you so long to call me?"

Natsu barked out a laugh. So much for 'sweet'.

"Oi! I was showering! Why'd it take you so long to... to..." Damn. He had nothing. "Never mind. Did you make it home safe?"

"Yeah," Gray said, concern leaking into his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," he answered, feeling weight lift off his shoulders, as if he was experiencing the same feeling again when his parents told him they accepted him. "I talked to my parents a bit. They want to have you over for dinner soon. Think you'd be up to it?"

"S-sure." Gray paused. "Really? They didn't seem to like the idea of you dating me earlier."

"I guess I just surprised them. They're not mad or anything." Natsu let that soak in before continuing. "They just wanna get to know you." Natsu chuckled. "I think they wanna know if you're good for me."

A laugh sounded over the line. "I think they should be wondering if you're good for me!"

Natsu couldn't get enough of Gray's laugh. "So, how about it? Wanna come over, say Monday night?"

"I think I can do that. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Natsu breathed, closing his eyes so he could picture Gray's face. "Without a doubt. I want them to get to know you better so they can see what a great guy you are." He paused, a soft smile growing on his face. "I love you, Gray."

"I love you too, Natsu."

The two men were silent as they let their words sink in. Natsu was happy everything worked out in the end, even if for a while he thought it wouldn't.

"Hey Natsu... I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I have this weird pain in my ass."

Natsu burst into laughter, Gray following after. "You should get some rest. Don't want my Ice Princess fainting on our date this tomorrow."

"We're going on a date tomorrow? Since when?"

"Since now. I wanna take you out. Maybe to the mall?"

The line was silent for a moment. "The mall? But there's gonna be a lot of people there. Are you ready for that?"

"I am," Natsu said, feeling his confidence increasing and his heart warming. "I want them to see. I want everyone to know I'm with you, and that you're with me."

"Geez. Don't get all romantic on me!"

Natsu snorted. "Wasn't planning on it. Maybe just a simple candle lit lunch in the food court."

They laughed, both picturing it in their heads. "Seriously though, I wanna hang out with you. If that's okay. We could go catch a movie if you want."

"I'd love that. Text me in the morning when you want me to pick you up?"

"Will do. Sleep tight Icicle."

"See you later, Ash Brains."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

With a bright smile, Natsu whispered, "You're my everything, Gray." Then he hung up before Gray could reply. He'd pay for that little stunt later, but for now he felt victorious, like he could slay a dragon if he needed to.

He grinned just thinking about it.

Today went better than Natsu expected. His only regret was lying in the first place. He could only imagine how things would have gone if he corrected his father in the beginning. But all things considered, Natsu was happy with where he was now.

He was in a relationship with the person he loved, he was surrounded by supportive friends and family, and he no longer felt the need to hide who he was. He knew everything wasn't perfect, and that he would still face conflicts in the future, but he didn't worry about that right now.

He was happy, and that was all he ever wanted in life.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. :P Thank you for your support! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and/or of the story in general? This is technically the end of the story, but there is an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the ride. It's almost over.**

 **Up next, Chapter Nine: Epilogue**

 **Thank you for every favorite, follow, and review! I appreciate it! Shout out to those who reviewed last time:** _ **FairyTailxFanGirl, MorriganFae, Jace2000, miss Neko Tenshi, Flame-Belt, SilverWhiteDragon, PrincessSarahDragneel, An Amber Pen, and Maloriel!**_ **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter Nine: Epilogue**

 **Two Years Later**

Gray walked down the familiar path of the university's campus. His class just let out, and he was looking forward to relaxing in his dorm for the rest of the day. He gave a slight wave to a few of his friends as he entered the building where his room was located, sighing as he came to his door.

He thought he was going to lounge around for a while, but he realized that wasn't going to happen a moment later.

As soon as the door opened, Gray heard the sound of music in his room. He furrowed his brows, knowing for a fact he hadn't left his stereo on when he left that morning. He doubted it was his roommate, seeing as they were always spending their time at their girlfriend's apartment off campus.

Gray swung the door open, revealing the culprit responsible for the music. Laying on his stomach, flipping through a textbook, was Gray's significant other. Natsu glanced up, the corners of his lips quirking up as his eyes returned to the book. "What's up?"

Gray blinked, his mouth opening and closing before he found his voice. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Natsu ignored the confusion in Gray's voice, instead turning the page before jotting down a few notes. "Studying."

"I can see that," Gray said, his heartbeat calming down. He pressed a hand to his bare chest, wondering two things. _'When did my heart start racing, and where the fuck is my shirt?'_

Gray's eyes trailed down from Natsu's face, looking over his arms to his torso. Only then did Gray realized Natsu was also without a shirt, but that wasn't all. Upon further 'investigation', Gray saw Natsu was clad in only a pair of boxers, a pair he recognized all too well.

"Are... are those mine?"

Natsu let out a hum before writing something else on his notebook. "Oh, these? Maybe."

"No, not maybe," Gray said, his voice growing more firm. "Those are definitely mine." He recognized the navy blue boxers with light blue pinstripes down the sides. After spending the night at Natsu's house a few months ago, neither could find his boxers the next morning, or so Gray thought. "You told me you couldn't find those!"

"Did I?" Natsu asked, his coy smile giving him a way.

 _'That bastard! He stole my boxers!'_

As if sensing what Gray was thinking, Natsu closed his book, putting it and his notebook to the edge of the bed before turning on his side, allowing Gray to see every inch of his chest, stomach, and legs. "If you want them so bad, I guess you're gonna have to take them from me."

The teasing tone left no room for doubts, Gray knew Natsu was up to something. "Are you tryin' to seduce me?" Gray asked, barely holding back a chuckle.

Clearly Natsu wasn't amused, his coy smile turning into a frown. "Well I _was_ , but now I think I'd rather do something else." The way his hands balled into fists let Gray know he was looking for a fight, but Gray didn't have the energy to grapple with Natsu right now.

Gray chuckled as he sat on the bed, smiling at the way Natsu's eyes went wide. "Actually, I think I prefer the first one," he whispered, laying a hand on Natsu's waist, trailing it up towards his chest. "If that's still an option?"

He was too tired to fight, but he always had a little energy saved for _other_ activities. Well, that wasn't completely true, but right now he felt up to play.

Natsu leaned into his touch, the gleam in his green eyes revealing his interest. Gray leaned down, sealing his lips against Natsu's. The kiss started slow, each one getting a feel of the other's mood before progressing deeper. Before either of them knew it, Natsu was pinned down, cooler hands running over his toned arms before venturing over his defined abs.

Gray swallowed the moan Natsu released when a hand brushed over his crotch, his cock hardening from the pleasure that came with kissing Gray. A hand moved to grab Natsu's head, running his fingers through damp hair. He pulled back just enough to whisper, "Did you shower?" before kissing him again.

Natsu nodded, his own hands grabbed at Gray's belt, deft fingers working to loosen the offending object. Natsu nipped at Gray's lips, earning a groan before Natsu mumbled against his lips.

"And I prepped myself." His voice was airy, making something in Gray's lower stomach coil with anticipation. He didn't need to ask, knowing Natsu wanted to be taken, but he moaned the words anyway, loving the way they felt and sounded out loud.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Natsu arched his back, his fingers undoing Gray's pants stilling for a second as he let the words sink in. Dirty talk was one of Natsu's biggest weaknesses, sending fire through his veins. "Yes," he whispered, his green eyes growing hazier by the minute.

Despite Natsu saying he prepped himself, Gray wanted to 'make sure' he was ready. Of course, that was a cover. He wanted an excuse to feel every inch of Natsu's body.

Gray leaned back, shifting his hips to rid himself of his pants and underwear while Natsu laid still, wanting Gray to undress him. Once Gray's fingers reached for the waistband, Natsu swatted his hands away, a smirk spreading on his face as he said, "No hands."

Holding back the urge to groan in frustration, the wheels in Gray's brain started to turn, figuring out what Natsu wanted. It didn't take much thinking, especially when Natsu flashed him a grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

Chuckling, Gray positioned himself on the bed before placing both hands on either side of Natsu's waist, preparing himself for what was to come. Natsu's lips parted when Gray tried biting at the waistband, his teeth and tongue brushing over Natsu's waist every time he messed up.

"I love watching you struggle," Natsu laughed, a hint of lust hidden in his tone, but Gray heard it.

He wanted to fire off with something clever, but he decided teasing might get him more results. With the boxers still on Natsu, Gray's mouth went straight for his covered cock, wrapping his lips sideways over his erection while his tongue started wetting the material.

As soon as Natsu's warm hands wound themselves into Gray's hair, he knew he had him right where he wanted, but he didn't stop, continuing to play with Natsu through the thin material.

" _Fuck_ , that feels good," Natsu groaned, trying to push Gray's mouth closer to his tip, but Gray wasn't budging. He wouldn't give in that easy, wanting to taunt Natsu after the earlier request.

Impatient, Natsu started shrugging off the boxers, revealing his thick cock. He wasn't fired up enough to start leaking, but oh, was he close. He growled when he felt Gray's mouth directly on his cock, tongue licking and lips sliding along the heated skin. As if that wasn't enough, Gray's hand started stroking him as his mouth traveled south, sucking lightly on one of Natsu's balls before going further down.

Natsu cried out when he felt Gray's hot tongue on his asshole. His hands tangled in Gray's soft hair, pulling him closer to his body. The wet muscle licked circles around his ring of muscles before trying to breach it, Natsu's heart pounding as he let out a moan. He loved the feeling of Gray's tongue licking him, and this was no exception.

Gray darted his tongue out, trying to penetrate Natsu's ass. He almost smiled when he tasted a hint of lube, letting him know Natsu did more to prep himself than Gray thought. He wanted to ask what Natsu used to loosen himself, but he was too busy listening to the pleasurable sounds coming from his boyfri— No, not boyfriend anymore, not since one month ago.

Gray pulled himself up, almost smirking when he heard Natsu whining that it had ended too soon. "I'm not done," Gray whispered, voice deepening with lust and anticipation. He shifted over to his nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube and an injector. Just as he thought, a bit of lube was missing.

If Gray wasn't too preoccupied with filling the injector and sliding it into Natsu's ass, he might have asked Natsu to demonstrate what he did to himself, but he could ask later. Right now, Gray wanted Natsu to only think of his touches.

After filling Natsu's body with lube and then licking at the twitching hole for another minute or two, Gray started slathering two fingers with lube, some of the liquid running to the base of Gray's middle finger on his left hand. He didn't mind getting a little lube on his engagement ring. He could always wash it off later.

Gray's breath ghosted over Natsu's leaking cock, his voice dark as he asked, "What do you want me to do to you?" As he spoke, the tip of one of his fingers bumped against Natsu's asshole, his body leaning towards the touch.

"Finger me," he moaned, not an ounce of embarrassment in his voice. " _Please_."

"You're so fucking sexy, Natsu," he moaned as his free hand stroked himself. Natsu didn't answer, a strangled moan passing through his lips as Gray worked his two wet fingers into Natsu's ass.

After countless times 'practicing', Gray knew what Natsu's body liked, and Natsu knew how to relax his lower half, allowing Gray to penetrate him without it hurting. It helped that Natsu had prepared himself before, making it easier to loosen his tight passage.

When his fingers were completely inside Natsu's hole, Gray looked up, admiring the flush that coated his fiancé's chest. He waited just a moment, stretching his fingers outwards to feel how tight Natsu's body was before retreating, keeping only one inch of fingers inside of Natsu before pushing back in.

Natsu's hand tightened its grip in Gray's hair, his green eyes hazy as he accepted the fingers thrusting inside him, slowly gaining speed.

Gray angled his fingers to brush over the firm bulb of tissue that made Natsu see stars. His thick cock throbbed, milky fluid seeping out of the head the longer Gray stimulated his prostate.

After a few minutes of playing with Natsu's ass, he was dripping with need, voice turning raspy as he said, " _Gray_ , I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, scissoring his fingers to stretch him further.

Natsu nodded, his head feeling dizzy as he moaned, "I want you so bad."

Gray couldn't argue with that. He took his time withdrawing his fingers from Natsu. While he grabbed the bottle of lube to smear over his cock, Natsu panted, on the verge of getting overwhelmed. Gray knew without a doubt if he had continued, Natsu would have finished from just using his fingers, but he wanted it to last a bit longer before they were done.

When Gray was satisfied with the amount of lube on his cock, he went to grab the towel hanging off one of his chairs. He set it down, ready to instruct Natsu to lay down over it, but his voice cut out when he felt strong arms pulling him downwards.

Natsu pushed Gray on his back, forcing him to lay on the towel. Gray was about to ask what was going on, seeing as he thought he was going to be the one fucking Natsu, but his confusion faded as soon as he felt the bed dip, Natsu climbing on top of him to straddle his hips.

The thought of Natsu riding him had Gray groaning. He didn't know what he did to get such good fortune, but he wasn't going to question it. Instead, he was going to enjoy his treat and the view of his love bouncing on him.

Natsu lowered himself onto Gray's cock, holding the base with a firm grip so it would go in easier. A string of mumbled curses fell from Natsu's lips as he shifted his hips, lining his body up to accept Gray's arousal.

Gray felt his cock penetrate the tight ring of muscles, Natsu stopping to take a few deep breaths before sinking further down. Gray massaged Natsu's thighs, hoping it would stimulate some pleasure and lessen the discomfort.

Natsu was halfway down Gray's cock when he stopped again, adjusting to the feeling of being spread. He leaned down, gasping at the new angle of penetration as he covered Gray's mouth with his, his kisses fast and sloppy as his hips moved again, taking more of Gray into his ass.

Gray tried to tell Natsu how good it felt, but it all came out as moans which Natsu swallowed, hungrily licking and nipping at Gray's lips and tongue. Natsu used Gray's mouth as a distraction while burying the cock deeper inside himself, relishing in the sensation of being filled.

Once Gray was completely inside Natsu, he thought he might stop again, but Natsu started pulling up without hesitation, only to thrust back down. "Oh _fuck!_ " Gray managed to grunt, his hands grabbing at Natsu's ass to spread his cheeks apart, allowing another half-inch of himself to enter that hot body.

Natsu's hand gripped at Gray's chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath his fingers as he massaged the area, flickering his thumbs over Gray's nipples once or twice to draw a whimper from the man he loved.

Natsu used his thighs to lift and drop himself over and over again, riding Gray's cock like a pro. After years of experimenting with different positions, he found he loved this one and one other the best. Luckily for him, Gray enjoyed them too. They switched often, neither being satisfied with doing the same thing too often.

When they first started having sex, they were like rabbits, going at it whenever they were alone, but now they had calmed down, realizing they had all the time in the world to explore each other's bodies, needs, wants, and desires.

They were comfortable, something not everyone could say while being in a relationship.

After a while, Natsu's legs started to shaking from exhaustion. Gray took it upon himself to keep things going, bucking up into Natsu so he could take a break. Natsu didn't mind one bit, enjoying the way Gray thrust into his body while Natsu's mouth went to cover Gray's neck, sucking at the flesh.

He moved downwards as much as he could go from that angle, leaving love bites and faint hickeys on Gray's chest and shoulders. He didn't want to leave anything too dark, knowing Gray liked to strip out of his shirt when he was nervous or anxious.

As much as Natsu loved marking Gray, he knew Gray didn't want to look like he was attacked by a piranha around campus. Besides, the ring Natsu gave him was plenty to show they belonged together, Gray's heart taken by the fiery man currently riding his cock.

Jolts of fire and electricity sparked all throughout Gray's body as Natsu started moving his body too, meeting Gray's thrusts to make them faster and harder. He looked at Natsu's face, seeing his teeth were clenched, trying to hold back from allowing the pleasure to overwhelm him.

"You feel..." Gray started, realizing he was panting as he spoke. "... so _fucking amazing!_ "

Natsu moaned in response, his eyes screwing shut as his fingers dug into Gray's chest. Gray's cock was sliding against his prostate, giving him just the right amount of stimulation. Too much and Natsu would be uncomfortable, but when riding Gray, it was perfect.

" _God damn! Nggh!_ "

Natsu's mouth went to Gray's neck, kissing him as they moved fluidly against each other. Gray's cock slid in and out of his asshole with ease, well lubricated and loosened to make them both feel nothing but pleasure.

"I love the way you fill me," Natsu murmured, pressing his nose against Gray's jaw before gliding towards his ear. He nibbled on Gray's earlobe as he purposely clenched around the cock in his ass, causing Gray to shout out.

" _Damn! Ahhhh!_ "

Natsu loved that sound, his own moans accompanying Gray's. He gave his heart to this man, knowing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He trusted Gray in every aspect, the two of them growing closer over the years. Their bond was strong, and Natsu knew it would only get stronger.

Natsu didn't know how long they were at it, but judging by the burning in his thighs and the way Gray slowed down his thrusts, he could tell it was a while. He abruptly stopped, his ass pressing against Gray's body. Before Gray could ask what was happening, Natsu was lifting himself off, a low groan tearing from Gray's throat as he felt his cock dragging against Natsu's walls.

Natsu stood on wobbly legs, his smile turning lazy as he motioned for Gray to stand up too. He did, much to Natsu's satisfaction. Instead of getting straight to the next position, Natsu wound his arms around Gray. He pulled him tight against his body before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, tongue invading Gray's mouth a second later.

It took a moment for Gray to catch up, his mind foggy with lust and need. He matched Natsu's intensity, fingers weaving into that soft pink hair, tugging at his scalp to earn a soft whimper from his partner.

Natsu led them back to the bed, positioning Gray at the edge while his tongue worked to distract him. Natsu's teeth bit Gray's lower lip, pulling it as he let out a growl. Gray shivered in his arms, causing Natsu to smirk. He knew what his fiancé enjoyed, and Natsu aimed to please.

After ending the kiss, Natsu cupped Gray's cheek, dragging his thumb over the swollen part of his lip before tilting his head, letting his pink locks shift with the action. Judging by the look in Gray's eyes, Natsu had his full attention.

Without saying a word, Natsu turned around, looking over his shoulder to watch Gray's reaction as he placed his knees on the bed, his hands steadying himself as he bent over. Gray's lips stayed parted as he panted, but the flush on his chest and neck darkened, his eyes slowly flitting from Natsu's face, down his back, then finally resting on his firm ass. Natsu didn't have to ask, he knew Gray loved fucking him like this.

Just because Natsu loved torturing Gray with his teasing, he dipped his back so his ass stuck out closer to him. In a growl, Natsu whispered, "Please, _fuck me_."

Gray didn't have to be told twice, but he did let out a curse as he grabbed the bottle of lube, slathering more on his cock before tossing the container back on the bed.

His wet hand grabbed Natsu's hip as he moved closer, his other hand spreading one of Natsu's cheeks so he could get a better look at the ass he was going to enter. He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down Natsu's crack, his partner moaning at the sensation.

He took a deep breath before grabbing the base of his cock, pushing against the ring of muscles, feeling Natsu's anus grant him access without much resistance after everything they did before. Gray moaned as he sank in, relishing in the tight heat that engulfed him. Natsu's ass seemed to be sucking him in, desiring his cock just as much as Gray desired to fuck Natsu.

The first three thrusts were slow, getting Natsu used to the new angle while also ensuring he wasn't going to get hurt. However, Natsu seemed to enjoy it all, moans and soft grunts slipping past his lips as Gray picked up speed.

Natsu grabbed the pillow on the bed, bringing it to his mouth before biting it. He knew if he didn't watch himself, he was going to get Gray in trouble... _again_. Natsu had a bad habit of being a little too loud in this position, but he couldn't help it. The way Gray's cock slid over his prostate and spread him wide had him crying out for more.

"Oh _fuck yes!_ "

Natsu's forehead burned as he blushed, knowing he was on full display for Gray, but he loved it. He loved the rush beating through his veins, his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He loved everything Gray did to him, his throat vibrating as he moaned, biting the pillow hard enough that it could have ripped.

Gray's hands were gripping onto Natsu's hips with bruising pressure, his own hips bucking hard to get Natsu to lose control. He knew he would get in trouble if they were too loud, but part of him didn't care. He absolutely loved Natsu's sexy voice when he was lost in pleasure, but he also loved hearing the desperation in Natsu's voice when he was trying to hold back.

" _Fuck_ ," Gray moaned, throat feeling tight and dry. "Everything you do is so fucking sexy!"

Natsu clenched around Gray harder. Whether it was in response to what Gray said or not, Gray didn't care. It felt amazing, everything about Natsu was incredible. When his nails dug into Natsu's skin, he clenched again, bringing Gray closer to the edge.

Natsu's teeth released the pillow, moan after moan tumbling from his mouth. " _Yes_ , oh fucking hell _yes! God! Fuck Gray!_ Fuck that feels so good! _Y-yes!_ "

Gray's hips stuttered when they both heard a knock on their door. Someone shouted something about keeping it down, but honestly, Gray couldn't hear, his attention on Natsu.

Unfortunately for Gray, but fortunately for everyone outside of his room, Natsu bit the pillow again, muffling his sounds. Gray didn't let that get him down, knowing if Natsu wanted to keep it down, he would respect his wishes.

Gray regained his pace, giving Natsu long and fast pumps to his tight passage. Natsu began clenching more often, signaling his end was near as well. Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu's body, finding his leaking cock.

Natsu let out a choked sob when he felt Gray stroking him. White spots dotted his vision as pleasure overwhelmed him. It didn't take long before Natsu's cock started twitching, his head burying into the pillow as he let out a loud moan, thankfully muffled so it didn't disturb anyone outside.

Gray didn't last either. Feeling Natsu's cum shoot out onto the towel and all over his fingers, combined with the way Natsu's ass wrapped tighter around Gray's cock as he clenched over and over again, was his undoing. He released with a groan, filling Natsu's ass with his essence. He continued to thrust inside as he spurted out, making sure to give Natsu everything he had.

Natsu fell forward on the bed, exhausted and needing a nap to recuperate. Gray was hunched over Natsu, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He had one hand propped up on the bed while the other was wrapped around Natsu, holding him close.

Gray held him until Natsu started moving, his hands supporting himself so Gray didn't have to. Still, he lingered for a few seconds, loving how warm Natsu's skin felt against his chest and face.

Natsu moaned when Gray pulled out, some of his semen seeping out of his ass and landing on the towel. He waited until Natsu stood, folding the towel in half so their cum wouldn't get on them as they cleaned themselves off, Gray rubbing at his dick while Natsu discretely wiped his ass.

When they were clean enough, they both fell back onto the bed, sweat clinging to their skin. Neither of them cared as their limbs tangled together, both of them needing to feel the other against themselves. Gray nuzzled his nose against Natsu's neck while Natsu sighed peacefully.

Natsu enjoyed paying Gray visits at his dorm, loving their time spent together.

"Oh," Natsu chuckled, remembering the reason he came over in the first place. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight?"

Gray hummed before nodding, thinking of what he would need to pack for the overnight stay. Natsu still lived with his parents while going to college part-time. Gray was a full-time student, choosing to move out of his parents home to live in the dorms.

They went to different colleges, Natsu's being Magnolia University while Gray went to school in Hargeon. It was a short train ride away. It was unfortunate they couldn't see each other every day, but the University of Hargeon was the only college in the area that offered the classes Gray needed for his degree, so they made it work.

The love and trust they had for each other was strong enough to withstand a few train rides. Besides, they could video chat or call each other whenever they couldn't make it to the other's city. Plus, in a few years, they would both have their respective degrees and be ready to start the next chapter of their life, starting with their wedding.

Natsu fiddled with Gray's engagement ring, holding his own ring up to see the matching black tungsten bands. He remembered how nervous he had been right before he asked Gray to marry him. His voice cracked as he got down on one knee, proposing to Gray when they went to visit Crocus last winter. He was going to wait until later in the day, but it had started snowing, and the look on Gray's face was just perfect, so he chose that moment and never regretted it.

They were waiting until after they both graduated before tying the knot. Natsu wanted to live with Gray when they were married, so they agreed to wait. What was a few more years anyway? Besides, it would give them time to grow closer and learn more about the other. They had their whole lives to be together, neither in a rush to get to all the best parts, simply enjoying the ride while it lasted.

"What's for dinner?" Gray asked, laughing when Natsu's stomach immediately growled.

Natsu chuckled, untangling himself from Gray so he could sit up. His legs and arms felt numb, but his head was clearing up. "I was thinkin' of cooking something."

Gray feigned fear, his body shaking as he pretended to shiver. "We should probably make sure the fire extinguisher works before you start."

"Hey!" Natsu snapped, narrowing his eyes while his lips quirked up in an amused grin. "I only burned dinner once! Don't make it sound like I do it _all_ the time!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gray continued laughing as he sat up. "Seriously though, what are you gonna make?"

Natsu's smile grew coy as he stood, looking around the room to locate his clothes. He could shower when he got to his house, but he would have to swing by the restrooms before they left the campus so he could feel comfortable.

"I _was_ gonna tell you, but now it's a surprise!"

Gray shrugged, accepting defeat. He would find out soon anyway. "As long as it's not too spicy, I'm fine."

"Oh," Natsu started, keeping his back to Gray so he couldn't see the grin on his face. "We may have a problem then..."

However, Gray didn't need to see Natsu's face to know he was joking. After years of being best friends and partners, he could hear the expressions in Natsu's voice.

While Gray spoke, he wasn't sure if he was talking about dinner or Natsu, but it could be applied to either. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle the heat."

Natsu grinned wider, turning around to give Gray a kiss, only to be tackled in a hug by his naked fiancé. Life with Gray was certainly interesting. Natsu was glad he came to terms with himself, no longer ashamed or confused over who he was and who he loved. His sexuality didn't define him. His character did.

After the hug, they two men got dressed. Natsu went to the bathroom while Gray packed a bag. They met outside of the dorms, Natsu grabbing Gray's hand as he led him towards the train station. He wasn't looking forward to getting on the giant metal deathtrap, but he was excited to have Gray stay the night and spend time with his family. He knew Happy had been missing him too, the cat growing fond of Gray over the years.

Natsu absolutely loved his life with Gray, even if sometimes they fought or argued. What relationship was perfect anyway? At the end of the day, they had each other's backs. That was enough for Natsu, knowing Gray loved him with his whole heart, just like Natsu loved Gray with everything he had. They weren't the perfect couple, but they loved their relationship and the silly adventures they found themselves on.

"Love you," Natsu said right before they got on the train, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk much once they were moving.

Gray squeezed his hand back, giving Natsu a soft smile. "I love you too."

After sharing a slow kiss, they stepped onto the train, Gray's arm wrapping around Natsu's middle as they found a seat. Gray held him tight as Natsu rested his head against his shoulder, murmuring a thanks before closing his mouth for the rest of the ride. Gray didn't mind the silence, simply enjoying the way Natsu would cling to him, as if he was a lifeline.

Gray would always be there to support Natsu, through thick and thin. And he knew without a doubt that Natsu would do the same. That was what people did when they loved each other. They cared, nurtured, and protected.

And Gray intended on doing all three and more with Natsu, until he drew his last breath.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **This story is finally finished. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate every single favorite, follow, and review! Seriously, thank you! Shout out to those who reviewed last time: _An Amber Pen, MorriganFae, FairyTailxFanGirl, maru84, miss Neko Tenshi, Maloriel, xxSurfingDreamsxx, animefollower, and mdelpin_! Your words of encouragement helped so much! Thank you!**

 **I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what your thoughts of this chapter/story are now that it's finished. Anyone had a favorite chapter? Least favorite scene? I love hearing your thoughts! Any constructive criticism for future stories? Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me!**

 **-mushi**


End file.
